


Nothing to Do, Nothing to Hope

by Optix



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 58,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optix/pseuds/Optix
Summary: When the afterlife becomes mundane, what can one do but find pleasure in new places? After spending some time in the Happy Hotel, Alastor realizes the boredom has returned and sees no alternative to alleviate this boredom. Perhaps looking at others would help give ideas to bring some joy back into his afterlife.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 266





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Little disclaimer before the story begins. While this chapter may seem tame given the warning beforehand, note that future chapters will be more descriptive about sensitive content. With that being said, and if you are continuing, then I hope you enjoy my first fan fiction for the series Hazbin Hotel!

_“Peace I leave with you; my peace I give to you. Not as the world gives do I give to you. Let not your hearts be troubled, neither let them be afraid.”  
-Luke 14:27 ___

Chaos is the law of the land in the inferno. With new arrivals every day, it meant new competitors in this eternal match. Fighting, killing, and lawlessness overall were all that mattered to each sinner that had arrived in their new home. However, those whose lives were devoted to the selfishness of their own desires and the suffering of others were cruelly given a reward in the world after: power. Once these souls arrived, they became the Overlords of the Pit, obtaining powers that surpassed the realm of reality and fantasy. The Overlords feared nothing and were able to satisfy all of their Earthly desires for eternity. Lust, greed, wrath, pride—sins that were diminished among the living were now the code for the damned. It would be a dream for those who are faced with eternity, but this dream would be the greatest lie ever told. Day in and day out, anarchy reigned. Times grew especially concerning during the Cleanse where the unfortunate damned were given a final death. Nothing was known of what would await those that fell to the spears that rained upon the land, but one thing was clear: some things can be worst than death. It is ironic that those who arrive in a place devoid of hope that the people fear the day when their souls become gone from that world. A place supposedly void of hope yet the people try to live each day and fight to stay alive. Perhaps this was realized by the princess of Hell and what helped her in starting the campaign to offer redemption for those souls seeking it. The Happy Hotel, as she had promoted it, gave the idea of salvation and redemption for even the cruelest of Sinners. There was no guarantee, no promise, only an idea that salvation could possibly be achieved. The idea of salvation would be scoffed, mocked, and jeered, but within each soul, a glimmer of hope remained, for if these souls could fight to stay alive, they can fight to be saved.

The occupants of her hotel were a disorderly group that could bring upon the very downfall of the project. A drug addicted porn star, a gambling alcoholic, a violent fallen angel, and an Overlord who seemed more focused on the misery of each failed soul rather than the success of the hotel. While the last may have joined the project to laugh as each soul tumbles back down into the fiery depths, this would not come to be as the only residents of the hotel were the ones from the beginning.  
Within Hell, time only passes for those who have been driven mad by the idea of eternity. For the powerful Overlord, Alastor, what started as a means to overcome boredom soon became the very boredom he tried to run from so long ago. Then again, was it that long ago for him? Slowly, the Radio Demon began to revert to his previous state of boredom and it started to drive him mad. The thought of being eternally bored made it feel like he was in, well, Hell. Antics with the other occupants became mundane and predictable and his responses became timid, at best. There was a time that Alastor where there was some joy in his life. It was during his life among the living. The thrill of the hunt, of the chase, was enough to make Alastor feel actually alive. When he was aware of the risks that came with his feasts, it was almost euphoric for him. However, the feeling disappeared once he arrived here. Now possessing incredible powers, Alastor was free to do as he so pleased and that was boring to him. Hitting rock bottom, the only place to go was up. Unfortunately, for the Radio Demon, that did not seem to be likely.

Alastor sat upon the bar stool of the refurbished lounging area, drinking a hot cup of Black Currant tea, contemplating… nothing. This hotel was supposed to be his own plaything. His new form of entertainment. With this plan failed, there was no other option to turn to that would alleviate his boredom. The tea he drank offered him a glimpse at a past that he no longer could achieve. Alastor closed his eyes and tried to get a taste of what was lost to him. As he dwelled in the past, the constantly trouble making, porn filming, drug taking neighbor, Angel Dust, wandered into the room. The idea of being rehabilitated was silly at best, foolish at worst, in accordance to Angel Dust. As was the story for the residents of Hell, Angel was just another damned commoner who excelled at one thing: pleasing. What made him different was that his pleasing managed to rub the Overlord Valentino in the right way. This led to an unknown length of time where Angel was cherished, rewarded, used, assaulted, cared for, and overall, valued on the basis of lust. For Angel, that’s all that mattered. He took the beatings, the drugs, the sex—all of it to show that he was worth something, even if it was for the wrong person. Joining this hotel, Angel scoffed at the idea of being saved. For him, he was too far gone for any chances at the Silver City. However, the lies he told himself could not suppress the glimmer of hope that refused to be extinguished within his heart. A hope that may have been dimmed, but remained alit from the support of Charlie and others he felt close to.

Angel’s eyes went towards the gentleman in red who sat in peace. Peace, for Angel, was never an option. The porn star had a devious smirk on his face as he slowly approached the distracted Overlord. Instead of doing the usual mayhem, Angel opted instead to go behind the bar, lean over, and get close to Alastor’s face. There, Angel waited in patience. Alastor gave the best reactions when he was teased, so Angel had a consistent target. However, things never got physical between the two, mostly because Alastor stopped any type of touching before anything came into contact. While Alastor was vocal about his disdain for the teasing and innuendos, never once did Alastor strike at Angel Dust for any reason. Even though the teasing did happen on a daily, sometimes hourly, basis, Alastor never retaliated physically aside from a push with his microphone. The bar was set low for Angel that, to an extent, Angel saw Alastor as a friend, even if the Radio Demon repeated tirelessly that this was not the case. For Alastor, Angel was the person who was only a guinea pig. An experiment if this plow was at all possible. However, Angel failed at being that as the porn star continuously caused trouble and continued to film independent raunchy films with anyone with a dollar to their name.

With no joy being had in this hotel, Alastor continued in his memory of a kill. A young man that was a beginning hunter. A man who violated the hunting ethics by killing the mother of a young deer. A man who had not the gall to put the suffering offspring down during that cold winter day. Alastor thought back to that day and how that young man was filled with fear. How that man begged and cried as Alastor showed him the proper way to hunt. Alastor even showed him the proper cooking technique for a wine-favored meal. When that memory ended, Alastor came back and was met with the sultry smile and stare from Angel Dust.

____

“Were you dreaming of me,” teased Angel. “Was it a wet one? Was it hot? Oh, was I bound to the bed and you used your long microphone to--”

____

“Believe me, my dear Angel,” Alastor interrupted, using his microphone to push Angel away. “If I were to have you in a dream, I guarantee you that it will be a nightmare.”

____

Alastor pushed against Angel’s cheek. Angel Dust would struggled against the microphone, but ultimately was pushed back. Angel groaned and huffed at Alastor.

____

“Jeez, Smiles, I thought you lived for that kind of shit. Besides, ain’t this what our friendship is? We just banter between one another?”

____

“As I have said so many times before, Angel Dust, you and I are not friends nor am I friends with Vaggie. I am merely here to see if it is at all possible to achieve the goal that Charlie has set for those who enlist in this program. Something that you are failing exceptionally at.”

____

“Hey, I’m trying! Ya know I gave up on drugs already.”

____

“Yes, yes, we all know, my dear Angel, but you continue to cause mayhem and… tend to others. This considerably discredits the hotel.”

____

“Not like you actually care for this place anyways,” Angel scoffed.

____

“Oh, I do, my dear,” Alastor declared. “I care because I want people to come with the hopes of being saved! Every crooked soul, every damned being—all of them to come here with the hopes of arriving in front of the Pearly Gates, only to be knocked back down back to the same hole they so desperately tried to escape!”

____

“You seem very keen on keeping people here with ya, Smiles. What, afraid of people being better than you?”

____

Alastor was about to respond, but Angel Dust wasted no time in resuming the mocking.

____

“Aw, is that it,” Angel Dust teased. “Strawberry Pimp here don’t want anyone being better than he is? You know, if being on top of people is what you want, I can do that if ya want. I’ll even do it for fr—"

____

Alastor slammed the base of his microphone against the tiled floor. The air around him became filled with symbols and static. Angel backed up a bit until he hit the counter. Alastor’s smile began to glow and, though he spoke, his lips never moved and each word was heard with the feintest hint of static.

____

“Vulgarity and immaturity may be tolerated around the others, my dear Angel, but perhaps you fail to realize that I am not them. If you do not watch your tongue around me, then perhaps you can watch it after I remove it from your mouth. Understood?”

____

Angel scoffed and held himself with four of his arms. This was nothing. This was nothing.

____

“Yeah, whatever. You were getting boring anyways.”

____

Angel turned and walked away from Alastor, leaving the Radio Demon to his thoughts again. Alastor closed his eyes and went on to another victim of his. This one was exceptionally memorable as the meal that followed was a new recipe by him that turned out to be divine in flavor.

After Angel walked away from Alastor, Angel rounded the corner where the resident was able to have an encounter with the manager of the establishment, Charlie. Always the optimist, Charlie strived to save the damned and help those who needed it. While the hotel was not doing as grand as she had hoped for it to be, Charlie was not going to give up on those she wanted to help. When she saw the look on Angel Dust’s face that read anger, it was clear that something was wrong with the first occupant of this hotel. Charlie stopped Angel from walking to talk with him.

____

“Angel, i-is something wrong,” Charlie asked. 

____

“Tch. Yeah, actually, I got a complaint to file against your ‘PR’ guy over there, Mr. Strawberry Pimp!”

____

“A-Alastor? What happened now?”

____

“Well, at first, it was fun to tease him and all, but now, he’s being more of a prick than before. I mean, lighten up, right? Bastard over there scolded me about my language and shit.”

____

“W-Well, the goal of the hotel is to make sure that everyone is saved and we have to take the steps in doing so! I’m sure that he meant nothing by it.”

____

“He did that freaky shit with the air, Charlie!”

____

“Wait here.I-I’ll go talk to him, okay? J-Just give me a second.”

____

Charlie left Angel who just scoffed and leaned against the wall. Angel reached into his fluff to pull out a cigarette and have a smoke. All the while, Alastor was still on that same victim. His smile grew even more, an amazing feat as his smile could fill up a room if left unchecked. Unfortunately for Alastor, the memory following that would have to wait as new footsteps approached. With gentle taps upon his shoulder, Alastor turned his attention to Charlie who tried to look upset, but something about it made it impossible to take her seriously. Being the daughter to the one who rebelled against God, this fact must add on to the drive that was within Charlie. Alastor turned towards the Princess of Hell. With his eyebrows raised, it became easier to tell the emotion that Alastor felt inside.

____

“Ms. Charlie,” Alastor exclaimed. “To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?”

____

“Alastor,” she spoke in an authoritative tone. “I had overheard the confrontation between you and Angel just now. I know that Angel can be a bit… much at times, but we still have to be supportive of him! He has begun to take big steps on his path of redemption!”

____

“Ah, yes,” Alastor retorted. “The poor devil had to give up the very drug that he was named after. Rather ironic that he gave up on himself if you ask me!”

____

Alastor laughed aloud. Angel Dust snapped his head to the direction of the voice and sneakily went closer to hear more.

____

“A-Angel is really trying! He has not given up and I know he can do this! I believe in him and I know that he will be saved!”

____

Angel smiled softly at Charlie’s words. So long had it been since someone truly meant those words. It was strange hearing them from someone who found him on the streets. Usually what followed was an intense session with five guys. Alastor looked at Charlie with his same smile before it became clear that the Radio Demon did not take the words out of Charlie’s mouth seriously.

____

“Oh, my dear, you are too humorous,” Alastor howled. “My dear, Angel Dust is what people refer to as a ‘lost cause’. While I still think this whole scam is just that, there are other people who could have a better chance at redemption than that lost cause that takes up space in this hotel.”

____

“Alastor,” Charlie shouted.

____

“My dear, I am only speaking the truth. God knows how much time has passed in this place yet he only begun his path recently! Why, he was much more efficient and quicker under that slimy Valentino! Hell, I would go as far as to say Angel Dust was useful then! Yes, Charlie, I do believe that Angel is a lost cause. Useless, even!”

____

While Alastor cruelly laughed, Angel Dust let the cigarette drop from his mouth and he crumpled against the wall. Charlie’s words were no longer registered in his mind. All that was heard were the same words Angel had to hear for his entire existence. His father, his boss—he pictured them all and what they said and how he felt. He had started to accept that this was the truth. Angel Dust was useless. Angel stood up from where he was curled up at and sauntered towards the elevator of the hotel. Upon entering it, Angel clicked for the roof of the hotel and remained staring at the floor.

____

“No, he is not,” Charlie declared, her demonic form emerging. “I don’t care what you think of my idea, but don’t you dare talk about my friend like that! I know Angel has potential, even if you don’t!”

____

Charlie subdued her demonic form and left Alastor. The Overlord went back to finishing his now lukewarm tea. Charlie went to go talk to Angel, but when she went around the corner, Charlie saw that Angel was no longer there.

____

“Angel,” Charlie called out.

____

“Oh, my dear, was Angel there the whole time,” Alastor feigned concerned. “Well, let us hope he heard none of what was said!”

____

No response was given. Charlie knew nothing would help if she entertained Alastor for another second. Instead, she ignored Alastor entirely and went to go look for Angel Dust. To her recollection, there was no sound of the door being closed, but maybe Angel was silent about his exit. Charlie ran out the front doors of the hotel. The two had only talked for a moment, so Angel Dust could not have gotten far. Charlie left the establishment, door wide open and leaving Alastor to his thoughts. The smile remained on his face as he made his way to the elevator.

____

“Well, then, perhaps things will begin to become more interesting around here.”

____


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, disclaimer and T/W: this chapter references abuse, both sexual and physical, and suicidal attempts and implications. Please keep this in mind and read with caution. Secondly, I understand this may seem like the end of the story, but trust me, it's just the beginning and I am actually excited about this. I hope you all enjoy the continuation of this piece!

"For if you forgive others their trespasses, your heavenly Father will also forgive you, but if you do not forgive others for their trespasses, neither will your Father forgive your trespasses."  
\- Matthew 6:14

Kindness and morality have lost any meaning down in the abyss. To be kind to another damned soul was ridiculed by most. Even the target of said kindness could mock one for showing some compassion. This was a rule in Hell. This was what Alastor knew to be truth, but not of just this place, but of existence as a whole. During his human years among the living, Alastor understood the cruelty of the world. Not from his own doing, but from the doing of man’s actions upon others. Sin had gain a hold on the world and Alastor knew this to be truth. What made him different was while everyone was infatuated by lust, money, or power, Alastor aimed to commit the cardinal sin against man and God. With each victim that fell before him, Alastor had a recipe in mind for them. And, while one may think falling to their knees and begging for forgiveness would absolve them of any sin that was committed, Alastor did not want forgiveness. For as long as the world remained in such a chaotic state, Alastor would play his role in the theater of life. And he played his role especially well up until the light faded from that world and the fire ignited the next. Hell was a place he knew he would arrive to. While other souls arrived with tears and pleas, Alastor arrived with a smile upon his face as if he were elated to arrive in a place filled with death and suffering. A place perfect for a man who sought to bring misery upon any unfortunate soul that wandered the woods, that became lost looking for directions, or any soul that caught his attention. In Hell, things were to be no different than when he was alive except the fact that there was no punishment anymore.

Forgiveness had become foreign to the Radio Demon and all he sought was entertainment for the boredom that filled his afterlife. When he berated Angel Dust for being who he was, Alastor felt a twinge of pleasure in the idea of ruining someone’s life while his boss may have felt otherwise. While Charlie continued her search for Angel Dust on the outside, Alastor knew fully well the damned soul had to be in the hotel still. Where Angel ran to was the real question, but Alastor had a good idea where one would go when they hit rock bottom. Alastor went on ahead to the roof of the hotel, fully expectant of a saddened Angel standing by the ledge. When the door opened to the roof, Alastor was given just that view.

Overlooking the realm, Angel Dust felt in disbelief that this had been his eternal home for some time now. Angel could walk in a straight line for years and he still would not have seen all of what Hell had to offer. A small speck in the eternal fire. In his human life, Anthony was a lowly grunt, working under his father. All that he did was the low work that his father ordered, never pleasing him and always being a disappointment. When Angel arrived in Hell, it did not feel like eternal condemnation, but a second opportunity. A new chance at a life where Angel could have meaning. Where Anthony failed, Angel would succeed. A wonderful lie Angel convinced himself. In Hell, things were no different. Instead of being a lowly grunt for his father, Angel was merely the toy for Valentino, serving his every lustful need. The only difference was the soft praises given after each hard strike. The feeling of worth behind the hand of cruelty. Angel knew this was no way to spend an afterlife, but he felt it was an upgrade compared to his previous one. However, even the damned have limits and Angel was always near it. It just so happened that today was when Angel was finally pushed over the edge.

As Angel stood upon the edge of the roof, thinking only of the words said by so many people. His father, his boss, his friend—Angel could only hear what was said about him by the people closest to him. It mattered not if other friends offered sympathy. It mattered not if his sister held him close on those cruel nights. Those became fantasies to him. The reality of it all was that Angel Dust was useless. Life had no meaning for him. If all he excelled at was one thing, something he could no longer do, then there was no purpose to continue. Unfortunately for him, death was only temporary. Angel knew the only way out was during a Cleanse, something that was not due for several months from now. However, if he were able to rest for just a little bit, that would be fine.

Angel inched closer over the edge, the tip of his shoes peeking down at the ground below. Just one push. Just one go and he could rest, even if it were for a little bit. With cruelty in his heart, Alastor approached Angel Dust with the spin of his microphone. Alastor stood behind the barrier beside Angel Dust. Even if he were in the peripherals, Angel Dust did not acknowledge the Radio Demon at all.

“My dear fellow, what is it you seem to be doing,” Alastor taunted, knowing fully well what Angel Dust was about to do.

Angel Dust did not respond to the question. The smile on Alastor’s face went from full teeth to a slight smirk.

“You know, it is at these moments that people in your situation tend to go over the ledge. But that is such a boring way to go, wouldn’t you agree? May I suggest adding something unique to the fall? Then, tomorrow, you can—”

“Just shut the fuck up, okay,” Angel shouted.

Alastor jumped slightly in surprise. Never had Angel really yelled with such anger in his voice. Sure, Angel was prone to committing violent acts: bombings, shootings, beatdowns with a bat. However, none of these were done out of anger or ill-well and more just because it was fun. When Angel yelled at Alastor, it was the first time the fun-going soul had responded out of anger. Alastor had no idea how to respond. Most demons were timid or fearful in addressing the Overlord. 

“I-I know what to do, Alastor,” Angel responded with a broken voice. “Th-This is what my life seems to come to… I-I always find myself here, on a roof of somewhere, looking for a way to just rest, even if it’s for a day. Even if it’s for a minute, it gives me some rest. I don’t fucking get it! I’m a fucking failure no matter where. The only damn time I did something meaningful was when I worked for… for…”

Angel curled up on the ledge, teetering just a bit closer to the edge. Alastor always found amusement in the suffering of others. How those souls begged and cried, Alastor gave no second thought in dealing the final blow to them all. With Angel Dust, he felt it should be no different than all those others who came before. However, seeing Angel in such a defeated state, there was no such joy felt to the suffering of this one person who had come to known.

“When I arrived here in Hell… I thought I could have another shot at something I couldn’t have before, ya know,” Angel continued. “I was nothing when I was alive. I was nothing even in death. My ma had always told me that even with the rain, a rainbow always shows. But I guess I’m a fucking thunderstorm, huh?”

Angel Dust turned to Alastor and gave him a broken smile. This was nothing like every other tear-filled victim from his past.

“I-I don’t understand it… I don’t fucking understand anything,” Angel shouted. “I want to be something, but I continue to fail! I want a chance at happiness, but I keep staying miserable! I want to die, but I want to live!”

Angel shook where he sat and just cried. That’s all he felt he could do. Just sit and cry to someone who, not ten minutes ago, had ridiculed and mocked Angel for his way of living. A pathetic feat in the eyes from the outside. However, Alastor could not find a way to mock Angel any further than he already had.

“What the fuck’s wrong with me,” Angel muttered. “Why can’t I do anything right? Why am I such a failure?”

Alastor stared at the broken demon and sighed before leaning his back against the barrier.

“Failure is an abstract concept,” Alastor spoke. “Each person has their own definition of failing. However, the one thing that seems common among them all is the strive to continue. The slightest of inconvenience may strike at someone’s morale, but the person continues, nonetheless. My dear Angel, you seem to continue for an ungodly reason that may be unknown to you, but you still continue. That does not sound like a failure to me.”

Angel Dust looked at Alastor with astonishment in his eyes. Never had the Radio Demon attempted to sound nice towards anyone else. It was almost bizarre.

“Wh-What,” Angel simply asked. “Alastor… are you… being nice?”

“Not at all, my dear,” Alastor lied. “I am merely stating that you are not at all a failure. Which means I have my work cut out for me when it comes to bringing you back down to the ground. Why, I came up here with the desire to see you plummeting, but you standing there proves that you still have some hope left in you! You still have some drive and that just means I will have to work even harder if it means I break you!”

The words that came from Alastor’s mouth were conflicting to say the least, but Angel could read between the lines what Alastor meant. A small smile came from Angel’s face, but he remained where he sat.

“You know, when I worked for Val, I went to the roof of his building more times than I can remember… Sometimes I found myself going back downstairs to my job. Other times, I found myself seeing the ground get closer. Then I would be back the next day to the same life I wanted to leave… Went back to… to him… Then Charlie approached me one day with this silly idea of being redeemed. It sounded pretty stupid, but she made me realize I had something in me that I tried to hide for so long: hope. It’s pretty silly, huh? A shit life, a shittier afterlife, and I still had some hope hidden within me. God, I must be an idiot.”

“Well, an idiot would never admit to being one,” Alastor said. “I’d say you border the line of being foolish at best.”

“Then, if I were to just… step back from this spot… would I still be a fool,” Angel asked.

“Yes,” Alastor quickly answered. “A fool, but a determined one. One who continues onward for whatever reason that may be. What reason may that be, Angel?”

Angel smiled and let out a shaky breath before turning to Alastor.

“I just want to be saved,” Angel replied before stepping down from the edge.

Alastor had always kept his smile up, but while he kept the cruel smile that terrified many denizens of Hell, this same smile gave off something different to Angel. It felt genuine, sincere, and, if he were to push it, Angel would think Alastor was being actually kind. Angel walked over to the Radio Demon, smiling down upon the much shorter being and held his arms wide open for a hug. Angel went in for it, but Alastor was still keen on not being touched. Alastor held Angel back with the top of his microphone.

“Angel, do not consider this act an invitation for such contact,” Alastor growled.

“And here I was starting to think you wanted something sweet,” Angel teased.

Angel lowered his arms and Alastor lowered his microphone in turn. Then, the pair turned to walk back towards the elevator. The ride down was filled with silence. The only thing that broke it was the ring from the elevator. When the two arrived on the floor that held Angel’s room, Alastor ensured Angel got to the door of his room safely.

“Well, my dear Angel, I shall go inform Charlie that you have returned to your room safely and soundly. During that time, I will go ahead and think of some way to torment you even more than I already have, so I suggest you ready yourself!”

Alastor turned to walk away from Angel. Angel, then, stopped the Radio Demon from leaving with the softness of his voice.

“Hey, Al,” Angel spoke. “Could you stay with me? Just for a bit?”

“Now, Angel, you know how much I loathe physical—”

“I’m not saying to hold me or fuck me,” Angel interrupted. “Just… stay in my room? So I don’t have to be alone anymore?”

Alastor looked back at Angel and sighed softly before nodding. Angel gave an appreciative smile to Alastor and he unlocked his hotel door. The room was a bit of a mess. Fat Nuggets laid nestled in his bed, waiting for Angel to return. When Angel did, Fat Nuggets trotted up to him. Angel lifted up the loving pet and held him close, carrying him to the main bed. Alastor looked around and was a bit appalled at the state of it all. Sex toys, trash, undisclosed stains—it was not really something Alastor was keen on, but he was a man of his word. 

“Perhaps I should inform Niffty of this room,” Alastor murmured.

Alastor went over to the chair that was by the dressing mirror, removing any random junk that cluttered it. Even then, he was still not too certain if it was clean. Regardless, it must be better than what the bed had to offer. Alastor sat on the chair and looked over at Angel who was curled up with Fat Nuggets in his arm.

“Ya know, when I was younger, my ma would read me some stories whenever I got into a fight. It helped me calm down and feel special and… feel loved. Do you got any stories to tell, Al,” Angel requested.

Alastor hummed in thought before he stood up and carried the chair over to Angel’s side of the bed.

“Any particular genre for you, Angel?”

“Nah, I’m not a big reader, but… I like to hear someone speak, even if it’s for a little bit.”

Alastor nodded and opened a portal to reach into his private collection. While there was no target book in mind, Alastor reached in and pulled out something for Angel to hear. Alastor closed the portal afterwards and looked to Angel who had closed his eyes. Alastor’s smile softened up at the sight and he opened the book to the first page and began to read aloud.

“Chapter One, I am born. Whether I shall turn out to be the hero of my own life, or whether that station will be held by anybody else, these pages must show…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter for Nothing to Do, Nothing to Hope is up, folks! I hope you enjoy it. As always, feel free to kudos and comment about the story and the chapter after will be up shortly! Enjoy!

“Therefore, as God’s chosen people, holy and dearly loved, clothe yourselves with compassion, kindness, humility, gentleness, and patience.”  
\- Colossians 3:12

Originally, Alastor had not thought about staying for long in Angel Dust’s room. To avoid any rumors or any surprise actions committed by the resting porn star, Alastor felt it was best if he left as soon as possible. However, as Angel Dust laid in bed with Fat Nuggets under two of his arms, Alastor read the book as if he were a parent reading a child to sleep. Before he knew it, the afternoon had become dusk and Alastor had finished the entire book in one sitting. Angel Dust had fallen asleep during the second chapter of the reading and Alastor knew this, but he did not care. Any chance to introduce culture to the wicked, as he reasoned. Once the story ended, Alastor gently closed the book and reopened the portal to return it to the exact spot he took it. Alastor grabbed a blanket to cover the resting Angel and quietly left the room. It was odd for Alastor. A cannibalistic serial killer in life and it is in Hell that he begins to show some humanity. Perhaps his boredom was beginning to cloud his judgement. As Alastor stood in front of Angel’s door, the Radio Demon turned his attention to a quaint noise that was coming from close by. It sounded like trumpets accompanied by a choir. Alastor approached the windows to look around, but there was nothing there. A momentary hallucination, perhaps. The attention shifted over to Charlie who had returned after searching the area for Angel Dust. The poor princess appeared to be out of breath.

“Al,” Charlie panted. “I can’t find Angel Dust anywhere! I looked up and down the street, asked the people kindly where they were, forced those who laughed if they had seen him—nothing! You don’t think Valentino found him and—”

“Charlie,” Alastor interjected, putting his microphone over Charlie’s mouth. “Might I suggest taking deep breaths? If you were too pass out, dear Vaggie would surely take her wrath out on us all. Or, at least, I would like to see her try!”

“How can I calm down if Angel Dust is out there, sad and alone, Al? And how can you not care about Angel when he needs us the most,” Charlie demanded.

“Ms. Charlie.”

“I’m going to go get Vaggie and ask if she has any idea where Angel could be.”

“Ms. Charlie.”

“Oh, God, I don’t want to ask dad for help with Valentino if it comes down to that!”

“Charlotte!”

Charlie jumped a bit at the shout. Alastor kept the smile up, but the twinge in his eye made it clear he was close to losing it. Alastor guided the protective manager towards Angel’s room and opened the door slowly to not disturb the resting soul. When Charlie saw that it was actually Angel resting in that bed, Alastor closed the door quietly and turned back to Charlie.

“Now, that Angel is safely back in his room, you do not have to worry a strain of hair on that little head of yours!”

Alastor patted the top of Charlie’s head before walking past her and down the hall.

“Al,” Charlie called out. “Did you… have something to do with this?

Alastor stopped in his tracks, looking over his shoulder and showed his devious grin.

“My dear, the entire time you have known me, have I ever done anything to warrant such an act?”

“No… But that doesn’t mean I will stop hoping one day that you will change!”

Alastor laughed aloud as he made his way to the bottom of the stairs. The pictures Alastor passed were rather boring to him. It was a mixture of family pictures of the Magne family and paintings that seemed to have been poorly done. However, the one thing out of place was the mirror that was placed on the wall so the people who were about to round the corner to the lobby had to look at themselves. A bit metaphoric for Alastor considering what he had done. When he stood before the mirror and looked at himself, Alastor could not help but remember that once little boy that cheerfully smiled with his mother by his side. Sometimes, Alastor would think about his mother and how her teachings were the opposite of what Alastor had become. If she could see him now… Alastor took the final steps down the stairs and returned to the main floor of the hotel. The once void lobby was now packed in terms of an average day at the hotel. Only two people took up space in the once desolated room: Vaggie and Husk. While Vaggie looked at files that pertained to the situation of the hotel, Husk simply stood behind the bar, making a shaken drink for himself.

If it weren’t gambling, it was drinking. If it wasn’t drinking, it was gambling. If it was neither, then he was probably sleeping. This was what Husk’s life consisted of. A cycle of drinking, betting, and sleeping. The only friends he had, as Husk would consider it, were the table and the glass. Everyone else took up valuable drinking and gambling time for himself. It is most likely that the greed Husk had in life was what led him to Hell. However, the gambling tendencies he had in life followed him into the fiery depths below. Funny thing about money in Hell is that there never seems to be enough of it. Husk would gamble for long periods of time, winning or losing big. Unfortunately, the day came when the gambling expert had the chance encounter with an Overlord of Hell, Alastor. No reason was given as to why a being as powerful as Alastor entered that establishment, and no reason was needed. Once Alastor had entered, those smart enough vacated the area and left. Only Husk remained at the table, unaffected by the sudden appearance of the Overlord. Husk was aware of who was in his presence, but was more focused on playing cards that it mattered not who was in the room with him. Alastor approached the table where Husk sat and joined the game. Though it was a two player game at that point, Husk gambled as if it were a champion game. In lieu of a dealer, Husk took up the job and continued the game. The pair played a standard game of Texas Hold ‘em.

Coming down to the final pot, it was clear that Alastor was headed for a loss. Gambling was not a definition of power in this inferno, but still, a loss is a loss. That’s what Husk had thought when playing against one of the most powerful beings in the realm. However, foolish actions are not something one takes when achieving power. Each step must be planned accordingly or there would be repercussions. When the pair had reached the river of their game, Husk wagered a hefty some against the losing Overlord. Just enough to where if Alastor called, the demon would have to be all in with his bet. As expected, Alastor called Husk’s wager. Then, the demon raised. At first, Husk laughed and mocked the Radio Demon for even thinking the demon could raise. When asked what the raise was, Alastor responded with his servitude.

“An eternity,” Alastor said. “My servitude to you and your establishment until the sound of trumpets! In exchange, my wager must be met equally. So what do you say, my dear fellow?”

Alastor extended his left hand to the gambler, a fiery green engulfing it. Husk scoffed at the wild offer, but it got him thinking. As a human, gambling away one’s freedom seemed finite and held little meaning in the long run. In Hell, however, the long run seemed to have no end. Considering the offer was coming from an Overlord, Husk greedily saw potential with Alastor in his services. Perhaps his winning streak that week had gotten to him. Perhaps he had underestimated Alastor and his capabilities. Husk, in his hubris, agreed to the gamble, matching Alastor’s bet and shook his hand to seal the deal. Husk went in with a straight flush in hand. Alastor laid his down to show the royal straight flush he held in his hand. Whether it was the work of Alastor’s powers or the Overlord knew how to count, Husk could not find the reason as to how he had lost the last hand of the game. All that mattered was that Husk had lost and was now indebted to the servitude of the Radio Demon. While most souls would be stricken with fear, Husk had only felt outrage over the loss of his hand. Regardless, the fact remained that Husk was now a servant of the Radio Demon. Instead of being used as a lackey, Alastor allowed Husk to continue to live freely within the pits of Hell as long as Husk would be prepared for the day that Alastor would come in need of his services. That day would come and Husk would be unprepared for the sudden request made by the Radio Demon. Ever since then the gambling alcoholic had been passing out drunk behind the counter or going out to play cards. Today would be the somewhat rare occurrence where Husk preformed both in the same day.

Behind the counter, Husk served himself a cocktail. From Alastor’s perspective, it was his first drink. For Husk, it was probably his twentieth. Not like it mattered to Husk, it did nothing to his body aside from giving him the feeling of drunkenness. Alastor had approached the barkeep, prompting a groan and a roll of the eyes from Husk.

“My dearest Husker,” Alastor greeted. “What have you been up to on this fine day?”

“Yeah, go fuck yourself, Al,” Husk quipped before serving, then immediately drinking, his concoction. “You got something you want me to do or you just taking up my damn time?”

“My, my, Husker! The sour attitude does no good for all of these poor souls waiting to be saved!”

Alastor gestured to the void of the lounging area. Husk groaned as he pulled out some bottles from under the counter to create his next drink. The swiftness of Husk’s hands impressed Alastor and were only rivaled by the speed Niffty possessed. Perhaps these were the reasons Alastor found himself aligned with these seemingly nobodies. As Husk served, and again, drank his next beverage, Alastor smiled Husk with a cruel intention behind it. Husk knew that smile and he swallowed his own saliva deeply.

“Fuck off,” Husk snarled.

“Now what could have prompted such a response, Husk,” Alastor acted coyly.

“Fuck off, Al, I know that damned smile anywhere! I ain’t playing a game of cards with you!”

“Funny! I figured a gambling man such as yourself would be up to a game or two!”

“If you’re that bored with the day, why don’t you go air one of your shows or some shit?”

“My dear Husk, I have to maintain a steady schedule,” Alastor answered. “If I were to ever throw off the regular schedule, my fans would surely miss out on it!”

“Well, if you took any other payments aside from servitude and shit like that, then maybe I would play a game. But since I’m already bound to your ass for eternity, I don’t see anything else I can wager that you’d want,” Husk shouted.

Alastor’s smile widened more and he held up his right hand, the appendage glowing a vibrant red. A red chain wrapped around Husk’s neck and the imprisoned soul stiffened up a bit.

“Unfortunately, my dear friend, this was not a request,” Alastor stated, the air and his voice filled with static. “Besides, there is no need to gamble when a few friendly rounds is all I ask for.”

“Fucking fine,” Husk scoffed. “Can you at least get some fucking chips out? Games going to be a damn bore without those.”

Alastor chuckled and waved his hand over the table, spawning a mountain of casino chips to appear from thin air. It was clear the smile was now one with smugness and pride. Husk scoffed and growled at Alastor. Making deals with a powerful Overlord should have been on the list of things to not do, but Husk was never one for taking precautions. Seeing no way out and bound by his oath to the Radio Demon, Husk reached to the side and pulled out a closed pack of deck cards. Like the professional he was, Husk split the deck evenly, ran his claws against the edges of the cards, then shuffled it with finesse and speed that would put rivaling casinos out of business. After dealing the cards out to him and Alastor, Husk burned a card before setting the flop on the table. Alastor was big blind and Husk was small. The two played the game normally with the chips being set down whenever a raise or call was made.

“Now, my dear Husk, why haven’t you told me about your day yet? I asked you when I first came down and I am dying to know! Ha! Dying!”

“Yeah, I heard you the first time. If I’m not answering, it’s ‘cause there’s a reason for it,” Husk replied. “Raise twenty.”

“Call,” Alastor replied, matching Husk’s wager. “Oh, my friend. There should be no secrets between the both of us! Have I ever lied to you before?”

“Some people call ‘hustling’ lying. That stunt you pulled when we met is an example of you lying. Check.”

“Why, Husk! I feel somewhat offended by that accusation! Why would you think I was, as you so called it, ‘hustling’? Up until the last hand, I had been entirely honest. For what reason would I have to lie to you then? Check!”

“Because you’re a deal making, conniving bastard who wants to ruin people’s afterlives?”

Alastor cackled at the accusation, but did not deny it. Once the laughter ceased, Alastor smiled widely for Husk.

“My good friend, I did not lie that day nor did I cheat. Call it, as you would say, ‘gamblers luck’!”

“‘Luck’ my ass, you bastard,” Husk barked out. “You think you can use that charisma of yours to fool me like you fool everyone in this damned place?”

“Maybe,” Alastor replied with a smug smile.

“Fucking check,” Husk snarled.

“As do I, my good man! Now what did you have in your hand that made you call check so many times?”

Husk threw down his cards to reveal what he had: two pairs, ten’s high. Alastor smirked at the hand before throwing his own down: junk. Alastor smiled as he saw within Husk the gambling spirit start up again. A gambler could be down a thousand dollars, but if they were to win a single dollar back, then that’s enough to continue. Alastor knew this and used it to his advantage. As Husk shuffled the deck for the next round, Alastor hummed in thought. As much as he tried to dismiss what he had done for Angel, a rather sickening feeling was resting inside of Alastor. Fearing he was beginning to change for the worst, Alastor decided to reestablish his cruelty and rightful place as an Overlord by playing with Husk a bit.

“Husker, I do believe you are right,” Alastor said. “Without any risk, the game becomes boring and dull. What say we put something up between the both of us?”

“I have nothing to offer you that you want, Al,” Husk scoffed. “What the fuck could you possibly want that you don’t have?”

“If I were to win, Husk, you are to tell me where you were before you returned to the hotel.”

Husk stopped shuffling and looked up at Alastor with concern. If Husk were to tell the truth, Alastor would undoubtedly punish him for sneaking behind Alastor’s back.

“Yeah, well, what do you have that I want? Booze? Money?”

“Freedom,” Alastor offered. “If you win this next hand, I will release you from my services and you can do as you so please! Now, if you ask me, that deal sounds better than all the booze and money Hell has to offer, wouldn’t you agree?”

Alastor extended his hand out to Husk, it glowing a radiant green just like the first time the pair met. One would learn their lesson when gambling with an Overlord, but the problem with Husk is that he was a risk-taker and always pushed his own luck. Plus, the thought of being truly free, being away from the clutches of Alastor and to live his own life piqued Husk’s interests. Against his better judgement, Husk grabbed hold of Alastor’s hand.

“Deal,” Husk answered with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

“For you were called to freedom, brothers. Only do not use your freedom as an opportunity for the flesh, but through love serve one another.”  
\- Galatians 5:13

A familiar sensation went through both players in this high-stake game of cards. Husk had the thrill of the win and of the prize running through his mind while Alastor had the feeling of joy on beating Husk again. Truth be told, Alastor had the same hand as he had way back when: junk. All that was held in his hand were a two of spades and a ten of diamonds. At most, Alastor could hope for at least would be a pair of either. It would be a miracle if he were to get a four of kind with such a hand. However, miracles were his specialty and he would just have to wait for the right moment to perform such a miracle. Husk burned the first card, then dealt out the flop. To both of their amazements, it was a queen of hearts, a jack of hearts, and a ten of hearts. The start of the hand Alastor had when he first beaten Husk. Seeing this, that thrill Husk felt completely diminished and was filled with dread at the idea of losing again. His body started to shake and his breathing increased. Husk feared for himself if he were to lose and tell Alastor where he had been that day. Alastor could sense that Husk was beginning to lose his hope. It would seem the trick would have to come sooner than expected. Alastor slightly raised his cards up for him to see and dragged his thumb across the number and suit. The two cards changed to become a king of hearts and an ace of hearts. The perfect hand to win the game. It brought back fond memories to Alastor on how he beat Husk the first time the two went against each other, and it still did so as Alastor saw Husk on the verge of passing out.

Shakily, Husk reached down to burn the next card. There was no call, no check, nothing said by the gambler. This was an all or nothing game now and all Husk could hope for was that Alastor had a worst hand than his own. Husk looked at his cards again. An eight of spades and a nine of clubs. Not in line for a flush or straight, but hopefully a three of a kind at least. The next card was played: a nine of hearts. It was a pair, which was good, but that still did not quench the fear that was lying within Husk’s being. Alastor smiled cruelly at the clearly distressed Husk and tilted his head slightly.

“Is everything quite alright for you, my friend,” Alastor snidely remarked. “You seem to be distressed.”

“I-I’m fucking fine, okay,” Husk shouted at Alastor.

The cat-like demon leaned against a pillar that held up the bar. He could not keep a straight faced. He was behaving amateurish, but mostly, he was scared. Scared of losing and scared of the repercussions that were imagined from it. Alastor softly chuckled at the distressed state that Husk was in and he felt elated, to say the least. The excitement of robbing this new soul of his freedom and destroying all hope within him made Alastor feel joyous. Then, Alastor realized that this was not like before. This was no new soul Alastor was aiming to ruin; this was someone Alastor had known for some time now. For some reason, the fear brought some joy to Alastor, but that joy was accompanied by a sense of pity. Alastor shook slightly at the feeling. A powerful Overlord such as himself and he was starting to feel for the plight of others. A murderous, cannibalistic killer and he was beginning to feel for the sorrows of others. Alastor hated the feeling. He wanted it gone from his being and only wanted that joy he felt so many years ago when he was murdering any he came across and having a nice dinner that followed.

Husk dealt the next and final card: an eight of hearts. Two pairs were what the dealer had. That was what Husk had to hope was enough to beat Alastor. Even in Hell, Husk muttered a prayer under his breath. It was not a proper one, but one he wanted to believe would get to God if He were listening. Husk shakily held onto his cards, looking over at Alastor. That damned smile was what had Husk on edge. There was no tell with Alastor. The fact that the Radio Demon hid his cards still had Husk even more anxious. God, Husk only imagine what Alastor would do. The pain that would be brought, the suffering, the humiliation that would be wrought upon if Husk had to tell the truth.

“I fold,” Alastor said.

Time had frozen for Husk. There was no sound, no breeze, no movement from anything. The world around him had frozen when he heard those words. Husk swallowed his spit before stammering out a word. A simple word that was a simple question.

“W-What?”

“I said, I fold,” Alastor replied. “Yes, my dear Husk, it would seem that fate was not on my side for this one! A horrid hand dealt by a skilled dealer if I do say so myself! It would seem I have lost this game and, ergo, you shall have your victory! Husk, you are free from my servitude.”

Husk was in a state of disbelief. All that could be done by him was just to look around. Was he finally feeling a new effect of the drinks he’s made? Had Hell finally ruined with his mind?

“Let me see,” Husk demanded. “Let me see that hand. Let me see your fucking hand!”

Husk reached over to grab Alastor’s hand, but was held against the table from Alastor’s microphone.

“Husk, the rules are that once a player is out of the game, they are not required to reveal what was had,” Alastor softly threatened. “As a gambling man, I would have hoped you, yourself, would know this rule.”

Alastor had lifted up the microphone to free Husk’s hand which retreated back. Husk softly rubbed it, but it helped clarify that this all was really happening and that Husk had won the game. Albeit, the won came at a forfeit, but a win, nonetheless. For the first time since arriving in Hell, Husk had felt some joy that did not come from gambling or drinking. He felt a smile grow on his face. Softly, Husk began to laugh before it became an uproarious cheer.

“Fuck yes,” he cheered. “Fucking finally, I can do whatever the hell I want now! No more fucking calls from you, you bastard!”

Husk continued his celebration and slammed his fists down against the counter, knocking over the gambling chips and jostling the cards a bit. The force used to hit the counter sent some cards up into the air. Of those that went flying were Alastor’s which landed on suit side up. Husk’s smile slowly diminished as he saw the hand. A royal straight flush. It was clear that Alastor had the better hand. Better than Husk’s two pairs, that’s for sure. Husk reached over to grab Alastor’s cards and looked at them. Then, he looked at the Radio Demon with confusion. Then anger.

“What the fuck is this, Alastor,” Husked demanded. “A royal straight and you fucking fold at the end? What the fuck are you doing?”

“Husk…”

“You think this is some fucking game? Is that it? You wanted me to get my hopes up just to mock me? Is that fucking it, you sick son of a bitch?”

“Husk…”

Husk was seething with rage. He was cheated. He was freed. He was lied to. He was… confused. Without thinking, Husk dove over the bar counter and tackled Alastor to the ground. The noise caused Vaggie to turn from her files to look at the fight.

“Damn it, there’s no fighting in the lobby,” she shouted, grabbing her spear, and running over to the brawl.

“Why’d you fold, you son of a bitch? Why the fuck did you let me win? What kind of sick games are you playing at,” Husk shouted.

Husk had not only broken the cardinal rule by touching Alastor, but had begun a fight with a powerful Overlord. The Radio Demon acted swiftly in his retaliation by binding the furious feline with darkened tendrils that wrapped around the limbs and body of Husk. The commotion was loud enough to call attention from Charlie and a disgruntled Angel Dust. The two came downstairs at nearly the same time to see the commotion.

“What’s going on,” Charlie asked.

“Those two fucks just started fighting for some reason,” Vaggie responded.

While normally Vaggie would stop any action that would damage the hotels reputation, at the moment, all that mattered to her was the protection of Charlie. Vaggie raised her spear up to fend off any attack that may go after Charlie, directly or not. In the meantime, the fight was pretty much over before it can go any further. Husk was bound in darkness and Alastor was feeling that blood-driven desire he had at the start of his killings. The tighter the Radio Demon clutched his fists, the tighter the hold on Husk became. There was no screaming as the only thing that came from poor Husk was gasps for air. That was all that came from him until… snap! The snap was loud and echoed through the room. Those watching gasped at the severity of it all while Alastor paid no mind to it at all. He felt as a young killer who had gone through his first victim! Alastor’s fists clenched more and it was clear Alastor was not satisfied with just the broken bones. Were it not for Charlie interrupting him, Alastor would have gone through with his desire.

“Alastor, that’s enough,” Charlie shouted.

No response. The air around Alastor remained a static mess, filled with symbols and hissing.

“I said, that’s enough,” Charlie shouted before slapping Alastor.

That was enough to bring Alastor back. It was also enough to knock off Alastor’s monocle from his eye. When Alastor came back, he had seen the damages that were done. Husk laid upon the ground, shaking and broken. His body would surely heal, but it was his mind that would never heal. Alastor felt his lips closed, but his smile remained. The hold he had on his microphone was starting to shake. Alastor was used to bringing upon ruination to all the souls he encountered, but seeing Husk in such a state did not fill him with the slightest bit of joy. It pissed him off that he could not find pleasure in something he so loved! Without saying a word, Alastor walked away from Charlie and Husk.

“Al,” Charlie called out, only to be silenced by the slamming of the front door.

“Leave that fucker alone, Charlie,” Vaggie said as she knelt beside Husk. “God, look at what that bastard did to you, Husk.”

Alastor walked alone, heading to nowhere in particular. Each step was heard for him. The tapping of his heals, the click of his microphone, all were the only thing Alastor could hear. Then, after five steps, a snap was heard. The same snap he had heard before. The one that came from Husk. This repeated for as long as he walked. Five steps, snap. Five steps, snap. Alastor probably walked a hundred steps away from the hotel before he stopped his walking. The Radio Demon turned to his left to see his reflection coming from a building window. The smile remained on his face. It had been so long that he had forgotten why he smiled so much. Seeing that smile, knowing what he did, filled Alastor with disdain for himself. In a fit of rage, Alastor struck at the window, shattering it and cutting his hand in the process. The Radio Demon dropped his hands to the side and he just stood there.

“What’s… What’s wrong with me,” he asked himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying "Nothing to Do, Nothing to Hope"! As I said, this will be a long series, so I hope you all are ready for it! As always, please leave a kudos and comment and enjoy the latest entry to the series!

“So we do not lose heart. Though our outer self is wasting away, our inner self is being renewed day by day. For this light momentary affliction is preparing for us an eternal weight of glory beyond all comparison, as we look not to the things that are seen but to the things that are unseen.”  
\- 2 Corinthians 4:16

Alastor stood before the broken window, each shard reflecting back an image of Alastor. His youthful childhood, his monstrous adulthood, and his powerful afterlife. All were reflected back to him. Further punishment, he reasoned, for the life he had lived. The life he continued to live. The life he felt he could no longer live. As Alastor stood there with his fist still bloodied up. For many years, Alastor had lived upon the devastation of each and every soul that sated his appetite. He cared not for them all as they cried or begged or screamed; all that mattered to him as he took their lives was the pleasure that came with each victim. Husk should be no different. Angel should be no different. The only thing that was becoming different was Alastor. Why did he feel pity for Angel when he was so keen on seeing an Angel fly? Why did he stop attacking Husk when vengeance was what Alastor craved? None of them were anything to the powerful Overlord. The residents of that God-forsaken hotel were nothing to him. God, why was he acting as if he were human? Alastor was not a human. Not anymore. There was no need to feel such emotions because he did not deserve to feel such emotions. Alastor looked down at his microphone and he held it up to forehead.

“Well, I must say, boss,” the microphone spoke. “This day seems to be taking an interesting turn and the day's almost over!”

“Yes… I must admit, this is a day I had thought would never come. The idea of me changing in any aspect is just… ridiculous to put it kindly. Perhaps this is the Father’s way of furthering my punishment,” Alastor reasoned. “This is Hell for a reason, after all.”

“That is true, and I hate to change topics, but you’re due for a show in thirty minutes, boss,” the microphone said. “Shall we postpone it for tonight until you can get your bearings?”

“There’s no need for that,” Alastor sighed. “I still am the Radio Demon, one of the Overlords of Hell! I’ve earned that title for a reason and I’ll be damned if I lose it!”

“Hate to break it to you, sir, but you’re already damned,” the microphone joked.

“Ha,” Alastor heartily laughed, continuing his walk down the street. “I suppose that is true!”

The Radio Demon walked, but was not looking for targets. As a matter of fact, Alastor had someone in mind for the airing tonight. His target would be located near the shady part of Hell. Shadier than usual, as Alastor considered it.

“Well, boss, if the show is to still go on, who shall be our guest for tonight’s airing?”

“My dear friend, I think the problem is that we have been targeting the lowly folks that wander the streets. There is no challenge anymore and I do believe that this is what has started the boredom that has plagued me for so long! For tonight, I do believe that a special guest for our airing is in orders, wouldn’t you agree?”

Alastor stopped in his tracks when he arrived at his destination. Looking around, it was clear that this was not Alastor’s hunting ground as he stepped aside to avoid every hooker that approached him, every mysterious stain, and every passed-out drug addict that laid on the street. Even though Alastor was clearly uncomfortable here, the demon trekked forward to find his target—and found him he did. It was not a difficult challenge; the egocentric demon had his face plastered on nearly every billboard, his name on nearly all the buildings he owned, and was a fellow Overlord. Alastor stood before the grand building of his target and gave a twirl of his microphone.

“Are you certain about this, boss,” the microphone asked. “It has been some time since we challenged another Overlord!”

“Those before were barely a challenge. This fellow has a record that has piqued my interest for quite some time. I think he will make for a wonderful guest on our show,” Alastor grinned as he entered the establishment.

As Alastor prepared for his performance, the hotel occupants were still remedying the situation. Husk was still a broken soul, but his body was starting to heal at the regular pace for a damned soul. However, for now, the feline rested on the floor. Angel Dust knelt beside him and softly brushed the top of Husk’s head while Charlie and Vaggie talked.

“Charlie, I support you for every action and decision you make. While there are times that I question the choices made, I still gave you my all. But we cannot allow this to happen again! Ever since the beginning, Alastor had not cared for this hotel as much as we did.”

“If I kicked him out, Vaggie, what does that say about the meaning behind the hotel? This is about being saved and being redeemed. What will people think if I kicked out someone who needs help?”

“That you did the right thing kicking out a powerful Overlord who torments any soul that walks in front of him,” Vaggie shouted before sighing. “Charlie, I know that this hotel means so much to you. I do believe that… with a lot of hard work, dedication, and a prayer, some of these souls could be saved. But Alastor is not like most of these damned souls walking around. He has no care for anyone other than his own amusement. He’s… Charlie, he’s a lost cause!”

“I will not give up on anyone, Vaggie,” Charlie responded. “There are no such things as lost causes; people can change! If Alastor cared only for himself, he would not have stuck around here this whole time! I… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t yell. There’s no need to yell, I’m sorry.”

Vaggie wrapped her arms around Charlie who did the same in return. Angel looked up at the two before standing up and approaching them.

“Alright, the Strawberry Pimp… he’s a bit more fucked than any of us in this hotel. From my experience with Overlords, they are extra work and frustrating to say the least. There ain’t nothing in them that screams ‘kindness’. But… Alastor seems to be different than the others. I mean, shit, he don’t hit me as much as Val, so I guess that’s something he got going for him.”

“Look at what he did to Husk over there,” Vaggie demanded, gesturing to the demon. “He may not be as abusive as any of the other Overlords, but he’s still a fucking monster! He just wants to ruin peoples lives and fucking make everyone suffer!”

“Yeah, that’s kind of why we’re all down here, toots,” Angel scoffed. “Look, the sexy fucker may have some issues of his own or some shit. If I’m being honest, I’m kind of surprised that he didn’t push me off the roof this morning, but—”

“Wait,” Charlie interrupted. “What happened this morning? Why were you and Al on the roof?”

Angel rubbed his arms.

“I just… was tired. I’ve always been tired, but at least with drugs and sex, I could lie to myself that I can keep going… But now that I quit cold turkey, sex just doesn’t do much for me and all I can think about is just… awful thoughts. I went to the roof this morning after hearing what… what Al had said about me being a lost cause… He’s right, you know. I’m a fuck up. That’s why I got sent down here. But… he also told me that I wasn’t a failure. That I kept on trying for my own reason… And I know what that reason is.”

Angel let out a shaky sigh before continuing.

“Alastor is bizarre in every sense of the term. I don’t know what the fuck is going on in that head of his, but something must be off if he was actually nice for once.”

“I feel like Husk would argue if he could speak,” Vaggie scoffed.

“I can fucking hear still,” Husk groaned as he struggled to push himself up.

Charlie rushed over to him and knelt beside him.

“Husk, you have to rest! Al really did a number on you and—”

“Princess, this is Hell. You die one day, you’ll be back the next. A broken bone is nothing. Still, hurts like hell, so I still owe Alastor a fucking word or two.”

“You still want to fight him,” Charlie questioned.

“Fuck that, you saw what he did. I still have to ask why he let me win that damned game of cards! Fucker had a royal straight, but folded on the river!”

“A royal straight,” Angel chuckled. “Holy shit, that would make my pops break some bones by itself.”

“Yeah, well, fucker had it anyways and gave me the damn win. I just got fucking pissed. I got fucking pissed at winning! What the hell did I drink to get mad at that shit?”

“He let you win cards,” Vaggie asked. “All of that over just a game of cards?”

“No, not just the game. The pot. I won the pot. I won my freedom back. Alastor forfeited the game and, in return, I won my freedom back.”

“What,” Vaggie shouted.

“I know, I thought I had gotten too drunk. But it was right in front of me. I had won and Alastor had lost. Holy fucking shit, he lost! I’ve known that son of a bitch for about as long as I’ve been here and I think this is the first time he lost!”

“That… doesn’t sound like Alastor at all,” Vaggie said.

While the actions had most of those present confused, one face had a look of elation at the news.

“Vaggie,” Charlie squealed in joy. “Don’t you see? The hotel is working! Al is on the path of being a saved soul! Ah, I’m so excited!”

“Whoa, whoa, Charlie,” Vaggie interrupted. “Yes, Al may be doing some small things for others, God knows why, but we don’t even know if--”

Vaggie looked into Charlie’s eyes and saw that there was joy and excitement. It always warmed her stubborn heart to see the one she loved in such a state. Truth be told, Vaggie was skeptical about Alastor’s sudden transformation if she could call it that. The entire time he spent at the hotel was messing with the residents except for Charlie and Niffty. Nothing made sense about this sudden change in heart, and she was about to say that, but the look on Charlie’s face stopped her from doing so. Vaggie let out a sigh before smiling at Charlie.

“We don’t even know if we should tell your folks yet, but it does look promising.”

Charlie smiled at Vaggie before hugging her.

“Then let’s go find Alastor,” Charlie exclaimed. “Husk, any ideas where Al might have headed off to?”

“What’s the time, nine o’clock? Fucker must be doing one of his damn shows. God, I don’t even want to hear what the hell he is doing now…”

“Well, let’s tune in and check on him anyways,” Charlie chimed.

“Yeah, ‘cause fuck the victim, right,” Angel remarked with a raised eyebrow.

“Fucking… 1240 AM is his channel. Let me get a drink and—”

Charlie had already went to the radio behind the front desk counter and started to tune it.

“Oh you fucking bitch,” Husk grumbled.

After tuning it a bit, Charlie found the right station to listen to Alastor’s broadcast. A show was about to commence as it sounded as if Alastor was giving his monologue for it.

“My dearest fans, welcome to tonight’s special entertainment,” the Radio Demon said. “I must admit that these past nights have been nothing but boredom. There is no thrill, no emotion in it at all! Well, perhaps within my guests there were.”

Alastor cackled on his end while the residents of the hotel listened in aside from Husk who was getting himself a drink after limping over to the bar counter.

“I hope this doesn’t push your plans back for him, toots,” Angel joked. “Anyone think this is kind of kinky to listen in on Al do some shit to people? Usually, I get paid for that.”

Vaggie hushed Angel up to tune back into the station. The sound of Alastor’s feet clacking against the floor. Then, there was what sounded like groans and screams. While the others may have tuned in for the first time, Husk knew something was off about the broadcast and he went over to them to get a better listen. Once the screams stopped, the footsteps continued. It was like this until Alastor walked into the elevator of the building. When the elevator doors closed, Alastor went straight up to the top floor where his guest would be waiting. Not wanting to give the viewers silence during the ride up, Alastor continued talking into his microphone.

“Yes, I have lacked the drive that I once had before, I will admit. Each kill only did so much until it started to do nothing at all. Why, I even had to resort to the more… barbaric methods of my predecessors! Ah, but you all must know this to be true by now. Which is why I have a special guest for tonight’s showing! I hope you all enjoy this screening!”

The elevator dinged to signal that Alastor arrived to the top and he stepped out with his signature smile on his face.

“Valentino, my old friend,” Alastor called out. “It is… not so good to see you again.”

Silence fell in the hotel lobby from the name drop. Angel held himself tightly as he shook. Husk took a big drink from his glass before slamming it on the desk counter. Charlie had a look of worry on her face and Vaggie was surprised Alastor had approached a current Overlord. Regardless, Vaggie saw the look on Charlie’s face and got closer to hold her. Tonight’s entertainment would surely be one to remember.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W: Sexual assault and abuse are mentioned in this chapter, so proceed with caution, please! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Reading the comments, I am very delighted to hear your opinions about the story! I hope you all will enjoy this next chapter and chapter 7 should be uploaded shortly! As always, feel free to leave a kudos or comment about the story and even share it with others if you'd so like! Enjoy!

“Do justice and righteousness, and deliver from the hand of the oppressor him who has been robbed. And do no wrong or violence to the resident alien, the fatherless, and the widow, nor shed innocent blood in this place.”  
\- Jeremiah 22:3

During his reign as the head of the church, Pope Gregory I categorized what the seven deadly sins were in the eyes of God. Envy, pride, lust, gluttony, wrath, greed, and sloth—these sins were abhorred in the eyes of the Father and the sinners were punished for their ungodly acts. Hell was riddled with souls whose lives were dedicated to any of these sins. Rapists and murderers alike, condemned to an eternity there. The Overlords of Hell are no different. Once men who strived on selfish desires, now condemned to an eternity in the blazes below. What separated them from the lowly souls was power. The more sins one committed, the greater the power one possessed upon arriving in the inferno. Hence why these Overlords that ruled over Hell consisted of heartless, cruel beings. Upon his arrival, Alastor was astonished by the ‘gift’ he was given. With his newfound powers in Hell, Alastor continued on with his life’s work by continuing his hunt with the citizens of Hell. As a hunter would think, the bigger the target, the bigger the reward. Alastor began to challenge the Overlords that ruled before, toppling reigns that had lasted for as long as time had existed. The territory was not what Alastor was after, but the hunt, the thrill, the fun—these were what mattered to the Radio Demon. That and the rather fine meat that came with each victory. However, after easily defeating many Overlords and gaining land that he cared little for, Alastor decided to stop his spree. The message was clear to those before: Alastor could not be challenged. Then, new Overlords came to power. New villainous souls that would rival the corruption that laid within Alastor’s blackened soul. One of these new Overlords in particular that would catch Alastor’s eyes was the Lustful Demon, Valentino.

A part of the new generation that would conquer territories in Hell, Valentino came into power through what he was best known for in life: drugs, sex, and money. Those who were not so easily persuaded were harder to work on, but Valentino would get these souls to think otherwise eventually. A special drug of his own making, the Lustful Demon was able to turn any ‘no’ into a ‘yes’. It worked on the Overlords that ruled the territory before and it would work with any soul that told him no. He was especially fond of how well his persuasion worked with his now lost favorite actor, Angel Dust. With the territory he gained, Valentino had a strong hold on the sex and drugs that circulated through Hell. Though this would not make him the most powerful, this surely made him a force to be reckoned with. No one would dare challenge Valentino until Alastor came knocking.

Valentino sat behind his large desk with a harem of men and women surrounding him. A pink smoke surrounded the area of where he sat and each time the smoke was breathed in by the slaves, a sense of lust ran through each of them and they all played with each other as lips embraced and hands wandered along the body of one another. Alastor stood there at the elevator with disgust in his eyes for what he was witnessing. The idea of sex was not one Alastor fancied himself. In fact, it made him quite repulsed at the idea. However, even as a cannibalistic serial killer, he had standards. Knowing Valentino’s reputation, Alastor had grown a strong hatred towards the fellow Overlord. Alastor slowly began to make his way over to the now becoming orgy, growling in disgust at the sight. The Radio Demon stopped just before he wandered into the cloud of pink smoke. Valentino smiled maliciously at Alastor, matching the one that the Radio Demon wore on his face, before the studio owner took one long drag of his cigarette. Then, he blew it in Alastor’s direction. It did not get close to the Radio Demon, but Alastor knew what the intention was behind it.

“The Radio Demon, Alastor,” Valentino growled. “Interested in someone here? Even if you are a rival, I can offer you one of my finest for the night.”

“While I am appreciative of the offer, I highly doubt you can offer me your finest considering he left you,” Alastor mocked, prompting a snarl from Valentino. “No, sir, I am here because for tonight’s show, I have chosen you to be my special guest!”

“Show? Oh, right, Vox told me you do some lame ass radio show,” Valentino ridiculed. “Alastor, my time is money, so unless you have the cash or are offering your ass, I’m not even going to entertain the idea of fighting you.”

“Oh, my dear Valentino,” Alastor snarled as his voice changed and the air filled with symbols. “Entertainment is what I have been craving for so long.”

Valentino took another drag of his cigarette before tapping the ashes off of the tip. Valentino is the embodiment of the seven deadly sins. Kill those who stood in your way, take what you want, and care only about yourself. This was a man that sought after everything the world had to offer, his soul reflected what he was and granted him the ability to become an Overlord. Whereas in life allowed him so little with a finite amount of time on Earth, death allowed him to indulge in his hunger for all of eternity. Money, sex, drugs—Valentino sought it all and would take it all, never taking no for an answer. Were it not for the might the Fallen Angel held, Valentino would have surely tried for the throne. Still, being an Overlord was wonderful for a man as hungry as Valentino. 

“If I remember correctly, Deer, my sweet Angel left for that hotel you are employed at, correct,” Valentino purred with a lick of his lips. “That bitch is more of an idiot than I thought. Do you think he’s really free of me? I can have that little bitch on my cock whenever and wherever I want. Ask him yourself, he knows it very well.”

Alastor should not have cared about what Valentino was saying. Alastor should not have thought about anything in regard to the annoying porn star that seemed to have lived to annoy him every day in that miserable hotel. However, as Valentino spoke about Angel Dust, Alastor could not help but feel… angry. Nothing needed to be described for Alastor before his mind began to run scenarios of what Valentino was talking about. Within the mind of the Radio demon, he saw the hunger in Valentino’s eyes, felt the strength in Valentino’s grip, and the fear in Angel as the soul had to submit without a struggle. Anger was now coursing through Alastor as he spun his microphone around and aimed at it his rival, spawning his otherworldly servants to attack. Barely registering the action as a threat, Valentino took one last drag from his cigarette and snapped his fingers, commanding his mixture of men and women to fight against the Radio Demon. These were the poor, broken souls that had no hope within them at all. Each one now an obedient slave to Valentino.

For those listening in on the show, this was surely one not to be soon forgotten. Never had Alastor aired an all-out brawl as a part of his show, especially with another Overlord. Albeit, what was being heard was more like an appetizer before the entrée, but the fans who did listen were all riled up as the fighting continued. The screams of the damned rang through the ready as did the screeches of the defeated minions. Without any way of watching, the sound made it hard to distinguish which side was winning. Within the lobby of the hotel, however, there was no sense of excitement or cheering. Mixed emotions were had by all in attendance.

“That stupid son of a bitch,” Husk scoffed.

“Th-This doesn’t make any sense, though,” Charlie stammered. “I mean… yeah, it’s just been a day and, yeah, it may have been a few things, but Alastor was trying! I mean… he was trying, right, Vaggie?”

“Charlie,” Vaggie sighed. “I don’t know. I don’t know what goes through that bastard’s mind. I can take a guess at these guys here, but Alastor is just… unpredictable. He seems to do things that just suit him. I just don’t know, Charlie.”

“A-Angel,” Charlie turned to Angel Dust. “Al spent time with you this afternoon, right? Do you think—Angel?”

That voice. That damned voice. Angel Dust wanted to forget it so much. He had filled his life with so much noise to try and drown it out. But, at times, when there was silence hanging over, Angel Dust could hear the sound of Valentino’s heels. He could smell the smoke coming from the cigarette of his boss. Angel Dust held himself tightly, his lower arms being dug into so deep that the clothing began to tear and some blood was even being drawn. A cold sweat came over the tormented soul as he muttered under his breath.

“I-I’m sorry, daddy,” Angel muttered. “I-I’ll be good… I-I’ll do whatever ya want, I-I’ll be good… J-Just… J-Just… Please, don’t hurt me!”

Angel crumpled to the floor and curled up, his lower arms still holding himself tightly while his upper arms were raised up to defend himself from a blow that would never come yet always last. The others looked over at the traumatized Angel. While Husk was always adamant about showing any sign of care for others, even he had to look in worry for the broken-down soul. Husk sighed before he took a drink from his bottle.

“If that red prick has his way, he’ll probably level Valentino’s building and whatever the fuck is around there,” Husk groaned. “You two should probably go on ahead and stop that shit from happening. I’ll stay behind and hold down the fort.”

“Husk, are you starting to care, too,” Vaggie asked.

“Fuck that,” Husk denied. “There’s a bar near that fucker’s studio that sells pretty good shit. God knows I won’t last a minute against two Overlords, but I think the princess of Hell and a Holy weapon have a rather good chance. Now get the fuck out of here before that damned bar is destroyed!”

Husk walked over to the crying Angel and sat down beside him. There was no physical contact needed; Husk felt this was best, anyways. Angel was broken by it; it was best to avoid it unless Angel asks of it. Charlie looked towards Vaggie, the latter already knowing what the princess was going to do. Vaggie rubbed her temple in irritation because she knew she would aid Charlie in trying to stop any more destruction than what was bound to occur.

“Fucking… fine,” Vaggie exhaled. “Let’s go stop shit from getting worst. God, how is it in Hell that things seem to be able to go from bad to worse?”

Armed and ready, Vaggie headed out with Charlie to stop Alastor from destroying a decent size of Hell—but mostly to make sure that nothing happened to Charlie. The duo ran out the hotel and booked it all the way to the downtown area of the region where Alastor was hosting his show. During it all, the bloodshed had reached its conclusion with both sides exhausting any troops. For Valentino, it meant little. His slaves would be back soon. For Alastor, it was starting to drain him. Not by a lot, but the Radio Demon could feel that he was not at his best. Valentino held his smile, bearing cruel intention behind it before standing up.

“Out of all my pets, I think Angel Dust was the best. Made me cash, got my goods when I needed, then would come back to me with his ass in the air like a bitch in heat. He knew his place, Radio Demon. For some reason, you think you’re any different. When I’m through with you, though, you can be my new bottom bitch in exchange for that slut, Angel.”

A heart was something that Alastor did not have for so long. The last time he had a moment of humanity was in the garden with his mother. The two would tend to the tulips and the irises that decorated the garden. Though the bugs were a bit of a problem, Alastor’s mother found a more humane way to handle them: she would hold a hand out with whatever the little critters so desired to attract them and move them gently to the side. That was the last time Alastor had a humane moment. The last time he felt he had a heart. This was the truth that Alastor had accepted ever since his first kill. The inner conflict grew more inside as he found himself to become disgusted, enraged, and downright bloodthirsty as Valentino spoke. None of which was prompted by Valentino’s threat towards the Radio Demon, but it was Valentino’s bragging about the heinous acts committed towards Angel Dust that triggered these long-forgotten emotions.

“Up on Earth,” Alastor snarled. “People would say that those who are especially cruel in life were given an even crueler afterlife. Oh, the lies knew no bound to keep the peace on that miserable place! Since you suffer none, I suppose I will have to try my best!”

Behind Alastor, a portal void of any color opened, spawning tendrils that swung without care. Alastor’s body started to glow a vibrant red aura and the red X that marked his forehead began to burn brightly in turn. With all four of his arms, Valentino reached into his coat to pull out his golden revolvers.

“I like a bitch that has some fight in them,” Valentino hummed as he aimed his guns up at the Radio Demon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several things before this chapter. Firstly, this one contains descriptive content of sexual assault as well as graphic death, so proceed with caution! Secondly, if it has ever been wondered where the the settings I set for the story, I use references from both Hazbin and Helluva, the instagram accounts of the characters, as well as what I had seen in the ADDICT M/V, and other information from the podcast that are held. Lastly, I just wanted to say thank you to you all who read the story! Thank you again and I hope you all do enjoy the upcoming chapters!

“But as for the cowardly, the faithless, the detestable, as for murderers, the sexually immoral, sorcerers, idolaters, and all liars, their portion will be the lake that burns with fire and sulfur, which is the second death.”

\- Revelations 21:8

Just as the fires in Hell burned around the damned, the rage within Alastor seemed to know no limit. Alastor is the last person to comment on the pride of someone else. Humility had not been in his vocabulary ever since he arrived to his new home. However, hearing Valentino brag about the disgusting acts committed against Angel Dust, imagining each one done and being disgusted, but what angered him the most was that this did happen… and he had done nothing to stop what was happening. Alastor had known this was happening from the stories Charlie would tell about Angel’s progress in the hotel. Whenever Angel suffered, Alastor was in Hell… and he did not stop it. All these powers and Alastor could not stop these horrible things that were committed to an… to someone he knew. At the mere thought of seeing Angel Dust as something more than just the space-filler he had previously thought, Alastor slowly began to cackle. This caught Valentino by surprise as the Lustful Demon raised an eyebrow, but his arms did not lower.

“I must say, Valentino,” Alastor spoke. “When I arrived at this establishment, the only thing I had in mind was to find some sort of entertainment! The stories of how you toppled the previous Overlords were quite mesmerizing that I nearly was impressed! But… something about you and your personality. The way you brag about the acts you commit, the way you feel immune to consequence, the way you just exist… It really is starting to piss me off.”

“Ha, little Bambi is getting angry,” Valentino taunted. “Soon, I’ll have you screaming my name more than that slut Angel!”

“Tué-le,” Alastor shouted, slamming the bottom of his microphone pole against the ground.

A monstrous screech came from the tendrils and each one charged after Valentino. In protection of himself, Valentino fired shot after shot at the umbra appendages. It took only two shots in order for a tentacle to be downed, but the longer Alastor used his powers, the more it took from himself. All the corpses that littered the office were caught up in the growing battle, either being riddled with bullets or crushed under the weight of the large limbs. Both sides appeared to have been at even field: while Alastor possessed a surreal power, Valentino was agile and had as much experience as Alastor from fighting the Overlord’s of before. After a while, however, it began to become too much for the Radio Demon and after the last tendril failed to subdue the smug Overlord, the portal behind Alastor closed. By that time, Valentino had ran out of bullets, but he still had plenty of ammo. Alastor leaned himself against the microphone while Valentino calmly reloaded his weapons.

“You know, I can’t say that I’m disappointed,” Valentino sighed, putting three bullets into the Radio Demon. “You’re old news, Radio Demon. Look at you: tired, old, pathetic—you had your chance at true power, but look at what you’ve become. You rely too much on those things of yours that you failed to adapt to the times. Money is power. People are power. But don’t worry, old man, I have some use for you. I told you, I need someone to replace my sweet Angel Cakes.”

Alastor stared up at Valentino with disdain, his smile still up as an act of defiance against the Lustful Demon as Valentino approached the weakened Overlord. Even with his wounds, the thought of ripping the throat out of the smug Overlord had occurred. Unfortunately, Alastor was too exhausted and injured at the moment to do much of anything at the moment. He looked up as his opponent casually lit a new cigarette, taking a small drag off of it as he slowly walked, each step filled with pride. Using the last of what was left within him, the Radio Demon spawned a few minions just like before to attack the approaching rival. Unfortunately, his weakened state could not create as many soldiers as before and it was clear that the strength the former minions had were not in the newly created ones. Valentino dispatched the small platoon that was sent to subdue him with ease and he cruelly laughed at Alastor, tucking away his weapons in his coat. Soon after, Valentino stood tall before Alastor who was practically on his knees from the last use of what energy he had.

“There’s no need to worry, baby,” Valentino purred. “Daddy will take care of you if you take good care of daddy.”

Valentino took one especially long drag of his cigarette before he blew it directly into the face of the Radio Demon. Alastor held his breath, but Valentino never liked to be denied something he wanted. The Lustful Demon took another long drag before grabbing Alastor’s cheeks, making the Radio Demon look at him and took the full blast of Valentino’s smoke. As the smoke entered Alastor’s body, a euphoric sense ran through his body. It started to grow hotter, regions began to harden, and his breathing had picked up. The drug began to go into action and Alastor was becoming one of Valentino’s playthings. While the Radio Demon was practically knelling before his rival, Valentino growled hungrily at his new prey. The Lustful Demon got behind Alastor and started to pepper his neck with soft kisses before biting into it, drawing some blood. The Radio Demon only let out a soft moan as he was teased. While his body was responding to the actions, his mind was in no way wanting this. As hard as he wanted to fight back, the Radio Demon had become a mere puppet to be played with. He felt Valentino’s strong hold, he felt each kiss as Valentino eagerly marked what was his, and Alastor hated every bit of it.

“Scream or stay quiet, I don’t care,” Valentino growled as he tore open Alastor’s suit to expose his chest. “Once I’m inside you, you aren’t going anywhere after. You will be mine. And unlike that bitch Angel Dust, I will make sure you stay in your place.”

Angel Dust. An annoying soul that caused so much havoc. A soul that, in the beginning, Alastor was keener on selling out for a nickel. Every day, Angel Dust would make the hotel’s residents lives more chaotic than the last. Every day, Angel Dust would get involved in events that were horrid ideas, even on paper. Every day… it seemed that Angel Dust was just trying to bring some fun for the people. Every day, it seemed that through the chaos started, some laughter was had by the residents. Alastor himself could not deny the little amusement he found in Angel Dust’s actions. From Angel Dust, Alastor began to assess the emotions felt towards the other residents. Husk had not just been a servant towards Alastor; he was more of a… friend. Niffty was no mere maid, but possibly the child Alastor never had. Charlie was truly kind-hearted, a feat Alastor had mocked up until now. Even for Vaggie, Alastor had some respect for her stubbornness and her courage. The realization of all of these feelings made Alastor begin to feel sick. An inopportune time, he admitted, but Alastor began to realize that he was… changing. In Hell, a place where the damned are condemned for eternity, Alastor had begun to change. Now, as he realized this, he was becoming another slave for Valentino who teased his body. This could not be allowed to happen.

The powerful effects of Valentino’s drug allowed the Lustful Demon to do so as he pleased with his toys. As Alastor knelt on the round, Valentino had been playing with the body of the Radio Demon. Each hand had a purpose against Alastor’s body. The upper arms of Valentino were teasing the nipples of Alastor while the lower hands were going into more adventurous territories and what one hand did to Alastor prompted a soft moan as it had entered the now sullied body of the Overlord. Judging from the hardness of his member, it was clear that Valentino was especially excited for it all. With two hands on each leg, Valentino tried to spread Alastor’s legs open for him, but the Radio Demon’s body proved to be resistant to the idea. Valentino would have slapped Alastor, but instead licked the Deer’s cheek slowly.

“Your body needs to loosen up, sweetie. Don’t you worry,” Valentino growled. “By the time I’m done with you, you’ll be able to do the splits better than Angel ever did.”

Alastor’s breathing picked up and he reached up to grab at Valentino’s collar to pull him close. The Lustful Demon paid no mind to this, taking it as a sign of Alastor’s submission to the drug that ran through his body. It helped reassure the powerful Overlord as Alastor seemed to have been dragging his tongue along Valentino’s neck. The final act of total submission, Valentino thought.

“Daddy,” Alastor played. “You taste… disgusting.”

Before Valentino could react, Alastor opened his mouth wide and bit into his rival’s neck. The force of the bite was strong enough that a big piece of it was torn from the body, prompting Valentino to fall back and grab hold of the wound with one of his hands. The other three reached for his revolvers, but the shock was setting in and Valentino dropped two of the pistols. With only one in hand, Valentino was set to aim it at Alastor, but the Radio Demon had quickly stumbled over to the one hand and slammed the base of his microphone through the part of the body, impaling the hand to the ground. There, Valentino laid bleeding and weakened while Alastor stumbled to his feet. The Radio Demon panted as he stared down at the monster, the effects of the drug still coursing through him, but the combined strength of his rage and willpower overwhelmed it for now. Alastor could feel that some of his lost energy had returned, not enough to lay waste to this monument of sin, but enough to have fun with Valentino. Alastor’s hand began to glow red again and spawned along all limbs of Valentino were tentacles, wrapping around each wrist and ankle that was a part of the soon-to-be victim. Then, each tendril pulled firmly at each limb, stretching Valentino thin.

“By the time I’m done with you,” Alastor panted deeply. “You’ll be able to splits better than all of those who became a victim to your lust.”

Alastor clenched his glowing fist and the umbra limbs began to pull at the Lustful Demon. All that could be done by Valentino was to pull at his restraints while gargling on his blood. Alas, it seemed difficult to do both. In a messy manner, Alastor ripped off the upper right arm of Valentino, prompting the imprisoned soul to let out a blood-filled scream, only to start choking again on his own blood. Alastor knelt down besides the Lustful Demon and looked directly into Valentino’s eyes, his smile now containing pure joy and fulfillment as Valentino neared his defeat.

“I must thank you, Valentino. You seemed to have proven your use by aiding me in the issues that I had faced prior. Now, then…”

With the swipe of his hand, the tentacles began to pull even more at the limbs of Valentino. Starting from the bottom, Valentino was split into two, his innards decorating the carpeting and walls of the office. Valentino’s head remained connected to the right half of his body after it was torn. The Radio Demon walked over to it and tore it from Valentino’s neck, growling in hunger before he took a bite out of it as if it were an apple. The Radio Demon was the victor of the day, pulling a comeback that no one had seen, but only heard. Tapping his microphone, Alastor resumed speaking to his listeners.

“W-Well, wasn’t that a show to remember,” Alastor panted out. “I-I must admit, dear old Valentino had given me a fight I had not experienced before. But alas, the victor of today’s fight is yours truly! I-I sure hope those of you listening enjoyed this very special showing! Now, I must… take a break for the time being. Vox, Velvet, my good folks, if you are listening in on this screening and are looking to retaliate… I’m always ready.”

The showing ended with the sound of a thud and feedback from the microphone. Alastor had collapsed on the ground, suffering from the mental and physical drain that was done to his body. By the time all the fighting had ceased, Charlie and Vaggie had finally arrived. The pair would have arrived sooner were it not for Charlie’s need to check on the souls that were severely injured downstairs. Once the elevator doors opened to the top floor, the two stood before the carnage of the battle between the two Overlords. While it was in a smaller scale than other battles, it was still gruesome to see bodies thrown about, organs and fluids decorating the room. Ahead of them laid the unconscious Radio Demon; on each side was one half of the former Lustful Demon. Though Valentino would be back, the battle would further Alastor’s position in the hierarchy of Hell. Charlie rushed over to Alastor and knelt beside him to check on him. A sense of fear and sorrow went through her body as she got closer to assess the damage done. His clothes torn, his body violated—the anger within Charlie was enough to make her go against what she had strived for, but knew that would accomplish nothing. For now, Charlie sought to take Alastor back to the hotel to rest and get treatment.

To save some dignity for the Radio Demon, Charlie had wrapped her coat around Alastor’s waist. The princess, tried as she might, was not able to lift Alastor on her own, so it took both her and Vaggie to carry the passed-out demon from the building to the hotel. Along the way, the three were given stares from the common folk that wandered the streets at that hour. All these souls saw was the princess of Hell carrying the Radio Demon, an Overlord of Hell, in her arms. It was about halfway back to the hotel that Charlie saw the error in doing so. In taking Alastor back to the hotel, Charlie unintentionally revealed what state the battle had left the Radio Demon in, prompting the question from those on the street if Alastor had begun to weaken himself. Regardless, Charlie still needed to return this hurt soul back to the hotel to get proper care.

When the two arrived with the still resting Radio Demon, Angel Dust was still curled up in the same spot with Husk beside him. A couple of empty bottles were thrown around them, but it was unclear who had drank so much. The radio emitted a hissing sound, showing it had been on through the entire duration of the showing. After the doors to the hotel opened, Husk peaked over the fluff of Angel’s chest to see who had arrived, leaning back once he saw that it was the group. With one hand being held on to by Angel, Husk used the one to gesture behind him, spilling some alcohol from the bottle as he did so.

“Let him rest. Bastard’s had a long day,” Husk groaned before taking another drink from his bottle.

Charlie and Vaggie did just that, carrying Alastor up the stairs to allow him to rest properly in his bed. The princess gently removed what clothing was on Alastor to tend to his wounds directly, but when she saw where the blood was coming from most of all, Charlie could not help but cry. Vaggie knelt down beside her love and held her close as the princess wept. However, crying would not do much for Alastor and the princess did her best to treat his wounds. Afterwards, the two left the room to leave Alastor to rest. Within his mind, Alastor dreamt of only the void when a bright light exploded in the void, blinding the Radio Demon temporarily. When his vision came to, Alastor was placed back to his childhood home. In the garden where he and his mother would tend to the plants, Alastor stood with only himself present. Were it not for his Hellish appearance, Alastor would have believed to have returned to the world above. A dream, as Alastor assumed, and one he yearned for for so long.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, me again! I do hope you all are enjoying the latest chapter to the series. As always, let me know in the comments and feel free to share it with you friends if you'd so like! Now, I know this might sound like the end, but there is more to come for this series, so I appreciate every read, every kudos, and every comment for this story. Thank you all for everything and, as always, enjoy the latest chapter!

“Let no debt remain outstanding, except the continuing debt to love one another, for whoever loves others has fulfilled the law.”

\- Romans 13:8

The setting sun painted the sky a beautiful array of colors and the evening bugs came about, chirping and dancing ever so peacefully in the evening air. Even as a dream, Alastor could sense what was around him: the balmy fall air, the scent of the plant life that surrounded him, and the sight of the warm colored sky that decorated over his head. Before him was his childhood home in its beauty: a quaint little place where the white paint began to peel off, the window screens all had some damage to them, and the yard was kept in perfect condition. However, regardless of the state the house was in, Alastor saw it as one thing: home. With hesitance, the demon walked towards the backdoor of the house, but when he arrived at the screen door, Alastor could hear a gentle hum coming from inside. The Radio Demon stopped for a moment, knowing fully well what that noise was, and he tried to assess if he was strong enough to face what was inside. With his hand placed on the handle, Alastor entered the home and followed the sound of the humming. His little journey led him to the kitchen where stood was a woman with brunette hair balled up in a bund, wore a dark red dress, and had a white apron wrapped around her waist. On the stove was a pan with what appeared to be a combination of shrimp and sausage cooking. From the scent of it, Alastor knew what was being made and it made his stomach growl and a tear form on the corner of his eye.

“M-Mother,” Alastor softly spoke.

The woman stopped mincing the garlic to turn towards Alastor, not paying any mind or care about the red suit or even the horns. Softly, she smiled at Alastor.

“Hello, Alastor,” she said. “You’re just in time; I just started to make dinner. Would you be a dear and wash the tomatoes for me?”

Alastor stood there in disbelief. It had been so long since he last saw his mother that he began to fear that she was fading from his memory. How long had it been since Alastor last spoke to her? The Radio Demon watched her mother continue to cook before it dawned upon him what was just requested of him. Not looking to waste the opportunity, Alastor went over and grabbed a hold of a tomato, looking down at his hand. No longer human, Alastor stared at what it had become from the life he lived before. Even if this were just a dream, Alastor could only imagine the disappointment and sadness his mother must have felt at the news of what her son had done.

“You know, son,” Alastor’s mother said. “A wash means you gotta run them under the water.”

“H-Huh? O-Oh, yes… Sorry.”

Alastor began to run the tomatoes under the water, making sure to remove the stem from each one and setting them aside for later. All of this was bringing back memories long suppressed under the years of slaughter. A few days of the week, when Alastor had come back from school, the young lad would help his mother cook the evening dinner. While the job Alastor was given were more ingredient washer, his mother always praised the boy for a job well done while enjoying the time spent with her son. She would softly sing to them both while the food was being made and Alastor always joined along whenever she would. It was the same song every time, but to Alastor, it was different each time he heard it. Once the tomatoes were washed, Alastor’s mother walked to the Radio Demon and examined each of them, smiling at her son once she checked out the last one.

“Wonderful as always, Allie,” his mother praised. “Go ahead and start setting the table for dinner. It should be another ten minutes.”

Alastor’s mother gave the Radio Demon a kiss on the cheek, an act that would normally follow screaming and begging from the giver. Instead, Alastor just looked over to his mother who had begun chopping up the tomatoes. Everything felt familiar to Alastor and he set the table up as if he were automatically moving. Once the table was set, Alastor sat near the head of the table and looked into the kitchen from the dining room. His mother was such a gentle soul towards him. Never violent, rarely angry, and always loving, Alastor had only respect and love for his mother. While his view on the world was grim as he grew older, he always held his mother above the others. Even if this were a dream, even if this were not real, Alastor had hoped that he would never leave here. Lost in his train of thought, the Overlord did not notice that his mother had already served his plate before sitting at the head of the table. His attention returned when the Radio Demon felt a gentle poke against his forearm, turning to look at his mother who had an eyebrow raised.

“Are we forgetting something, dear,” she asked before raising her hands up to clasp them together.

The thought of praying was always lost on Alastor. When he was alive, Alastor figured a prayer was talking to the air with the hopes that a miracle was something. Upon death, he would be made the fool. However, out of respect towards his mother, Alastor obliged and clasped his hand before uttering a prayer. It was not one that would be made at church, but it was short, simple, and straight to the point. Once that was over, Alastor opened an eye and peaked over to his mother who was preparing herself for the food with a napkin across her lap and her form straightened.

“I hope you enjoy it, son, I made sure to put extra love into today’s meal,” she lovingly said.

Alastor grabbed a fork to gather a few of the ingredients up and into his mouth. When the taste hit his tongue, a sense of joy went through the Radio Demon that he had not known for so long. In Hell, Alastor had tried desperately to recreate his mother’s dishes, with a new special ingredient added every now and then. None of them ever did match to the meal that he had not had for so long. In a hungry manner, Alastor tried to savor the meal while rushing to have more of it in his mouth. As he ate as if he were starved, Alastor’s mother could not help but chuckle slightly at her son.

“My, such a hungry little boy,” she softly spoke. “It’s almost as if you never had a meal before.”

“I always enjoy your food, mother,” Alastor defended. “I could never contain myself when I even get a whiff of what you have cooked today!”

While all his mother did was giggle, Alastor could not help but feel a sense of sadness as he looked at his mother’s smiling face. What was the last thing he ever said to her? Were it kind words or harsh insults? Alastor had been a demon for so long, it was hard to know which was true. Both were plausible, Alastor believed, as much as it hurt him to think so. The look on Alastor’s face made it clear that he was in distress and, as most mothers would, this one reached over to gently rest her hand on Alastor’s.

“Son, what’s the matter,” she inquired. “You’ve got such a saddening look on your face. Tell mama what’s the matter?”

“Nothing, mother… I just… Well, as of late, it seems—”

“You’re smiling,” his mother interrupted.

“What?”

“You’re smiling. There’s something wrong going on, but you are smiling. Why is that?”

“Mother, I—”

Alastor looked at his mother. There was no way to hide the truth from her. No reason to lie to the one person he had loved on the world above. With a deep breath, Alastor spoke.

“I remember growing up here. Things weren’t so kind for us. I remember always coming home to you and you would rest with me on the couch, enjoying the radio play in the background. You were always worried and it made me… sad when I saw that look on your face. You were the only one kind to me when I was alive, and I… I wanted to help you the best I can. I wanted to show that I was strong enough. Strong enough so when the day came, you wouldn’t have to worry so much about me… So I kept on smiling. To show you that I am strong and that I am capable and that I am going to be okay!”

“And are you, son?”

For as long as he had been in Hell, Alastor kept the smile on his demonic face. Whether he was soaking in the blood of a fresh kill or resting for the night, the Radio Demon never once faltered in his smile. The most he ever got close was when no teeth were shown, and even then, the malicious, ill intent behind it was still there. However, as he sat before his mother, now asked the million-dollar question about himself, Alastor was now given a chance to fully consider his current predicament. And, as the Radio Demon thought about the question his mother asked, it caused him to do something he had not done in so long: it caused him to frown.

“I-I don’t know anymore,” Alastor softly said. “I’m an awful person, mother. I’m sorry to tell you this, but I really am… I have done so much and hurt so many that I know if you had looked down from Heaven, you would have hated the sight of what your son had become. But I just… don’t know why I feel so conflicted! For years, I hurt and torment, but suddenly, on a day that had been no different than the ones that came before, I started to feel…”

“Love,” Alastor’s mother finished.

“I cannot love,” Alastor shouted. “I’ve no need for that emotion! I love none of those imbecilic souls that surround me each day!”

“But I can only imagine what the day has brought you, dear,” Alastor’s mother calmly replied. “What anger you felt when you saw your friend distressed. The anger you felt when you confronted his abuser. It is not that you don’t need that emotion, Allie; it’s that you don’t feel that you deserve it.”

Love is a word that can be referenced to many things. One use of the word referred to the romantic feelings towards another soul while another use was for great affection towards someone or something. Alastor had not felt this feeling towards another soul nor did he care if others had loved him in turn. It was a useless emotion, anyways, and all that mattered to him was the hunt and the kill. As he tried to reason for why he felt such a way, each one sounded like a lie and it would not sit right with Alastor if he were to lie to his mother, illusion or not.

“God, this cannot be happening,” he muttered under his breath.

“Do not use the Lord’s name in vein, son,” Alastor’s mother commented. “What that man did to your friend was vicious. What he did to you was cruel. However, you know you became more enraged from what was done to your friend rather than what was done to you. Allie, you have to stop lying to yourself. No matter where one is, change is always inevitable. What you are feeling is something that you gave up on so long ago: you are feeling human.”

Alastor shook a bit from those words. Human. Was this what being human was like? The Radio Demon hung his head low and sighed.

“You know… I was afraid that I would eventually forget you. In Hell, everything moves so differently, it’s complete chaos! But if I can remember you in my mind like this, then I don’t have to be afraid of that thought anymore. Illusion or not, I just want this to last just a bit longer.”

“Who said anything about this being an illusion, son,” his mother asked.

Alastor looked at his mother in bewilderment before shaking his head.

“N-Now I’m just trying to make myself mad,” he chuckled. “I should wake up before this goes any further!”

Alastor’s mother smiled at her son, gently rubbing his hand with the pad of her thumb before going to rub his cheek the same way. A tear formed in the corner of her eye.

“Heaven is such a wonderful place where the good are rewarded with eternal life and other perks, son. So, if a mother wanted to spend one more day with her son, just one, I think it’s possible to do so, no matter where that son may be. It might take some time, but it is certainly possible.”

As his mother rubber her son’s cheek, Alastor could not help but look at her with hope in his eyes. Long had it been since he felt the loving touch of his mother. Gently, Alastor raised his hand up over his mother’s, shivering at the thought of what was happening.

“If… if what you are saying is true… then am I—”

“No, son,” his mother shook. “No, you are still down there. This is all that I can do to be with you, sweetie, and you know what? That’s okay. Because I got to see my baby boy one more time. And I got to let him know how much I love him so. That not a day goes by where I don’t ever stop thinking about him. That I never once stopped being proud of who he was.”

Alastor could not help but weep softly at his mother’s words. All that he could do was give in to the emotions he felt and lean over to hug his mother closely. As he wept, his mother softly pets the top of his head, paying mind to the horns that still protrude from his head.

“I love you so much, Allie… No matter what, I always will. Even if you’ve made bad decisions, I never stopped loving you.”

“M-Ma…”

“But even if I’m not by your side, I can see that you have others already who care deeply for you. People who love you and will always stay by your side. When you are at your lowest, my darling boy, remember that you are loved, by your friends below and your mother above.”

“I-I love you, mama,” Alastor sobbed.

“I love you, too, my little Alastor,” she tearfully replied back.

One last forehead kiss was all Alastor felt before he woke up back in Hell. Alastor awoke in a sweat, looking around his room where it quickly dawned upon him that it was all in his head. But even if it were a dream or real, Alastor could not help but smile at the memory he just made with his mother. Covering himself with the bedsheets before going over to the window, Alastor looked up at the sky. The pentagram acted as a gate to the far distant sight of Heaven. The realm was held highly above for all below to see, almost as if it were mocking the damned. However, Alastor could only look at the bright world above and smile, resting his forehead and palm against the glass window.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so there might be some things that I want to answer about the story, so I'll answer to my best here. While the last chapter did sound like a good ending, I thought so, too, I knew it was not going to be the last of Alastor's journey, so rather than start a new story, I figured I'd keep it going here. Also, there may be a title change to the story in the future, so if I do change it, I'll let you know in the chapter before so. Also, along with this story, I will write other fan fictions that will be involving solely shipping, so be on the look out for that. If there are any questions, feel free to ask. Without further ado, here's the next chapter! I hope you all will enjoy it as I did writing it!

“For by grace you have been saved through faith. And this is not your own doing; it is the gift of God, not a result of works, so that no one may boast.”

\- Ephesians 2:8

As Alastor stood by the window, looking up at the Silver City that hung far away, he could only think of the dream he just had. How real his mother’s touch felt. How her voice was as angelic as he remembered. Then, Alastor thought back to what his mother had told him. ‘Becoming human’. All those years of tormenting, murdering, and consuming, and it is in Hell of all places where Alastor was beginning to feel… feelings. Emotions that had been lost for so long had begun to reemerge within the Overlord and it did prove to be much for him. Love? Compassion? Alastor felt a stinging sensation in his heart as he took the full force of the revelation and he stumbled backwards to the bed, sitting down and taking deep breathes, clutching his chest tightly. A soft knock came from the door followed by the slow creaking of it opening. Enter Charlie with some morning breakfast to give to the believed to be resting demon. When she had seen Alastor was awake, she was surprised, to say the least, as the tray of food shook a bit.

“A-Al,” she stammered. “I-I didn’t expect you to be awake! Wait… Why are you up from bed?”

Charlie went over to set the food down on the nightstand that stood by Alastor’s bed. Then, she went and knelt down before the Radio Demon as he was still bundled up in his sheets. As she was about to touch his shoulder, Alastor reached up and grabbed a hold of her wrist. There was no strength to the grab, no threatening force behind it—it was only to stop her from progressing any further.

“You know, dear, I don’t like to be touched,” he groaned.

“Well… lie back down, then! Um… please?”

Alastor looked at Charlie and gave a small smile before doing as asked. Charlie stood back up and looked over Alastor’s body, checking to see how all the wounds were for the Radio Demon. The wounds that were suffered during his fight with Valentino had closed up, but the scars that existed before remained cut into Alastor’s body. Never before had Charlie seen Alastor’s body, so the scars were a surprise to her. However, that was not her main concern about the Radio Demon. Hearing what Valentino had threatened, then seeing the aftereffects of what had happen, Charlie wanted to make sure if Alastor was fully healed, but she did not want to step out of place nor did she know what to do in the situation.

“Staring a bit long, Miss,” Alastor lightly chuckled. “Why, if I didn’t know any better, I would think Angel was trying to make his move now.”

“H-Huh? O-Oh, sorry, Al,” she said.

“For the princess of Hell, you sure seem to forget the dear residents’ regenerative capability in this Godforsaken place.”

“Y-Yeah, well, that doesn’t mean I can’t worry about my friend being hurt!”

Alastor looked surprised at Charlie’s comment before he covered himself with the sheets again, closing his eyes for a moment.

“Can I ask something from you, Charlie? I want you to be honest, too, as I detest liars. Do you see me as a friend of yours?”

“W-Well, in a sense,” she honestly answered. “Y-You have been around long enough that I kind of just accepted you for who you are, you know? I mean, yeah, sometimes you can be a bit… much. Like having your ‘dinner’ in the lobby or chasing Angel down for touching your ears, but it’s just who you are! So, I mean, yeah, I consider you a friend.”

Alastor looked over at Charlie with a look of confusion before he started to laugh.

“You, my dear, have such strange attitude towards the damned here. That’s saying something considering where we are!”

“Yeah, well…” Charlie droned off before she looked at Alastor’s body again.

“You’ve seen my body already, Charlie,” Alastor spoke. “Why must you keep on staring?”

“Y-Yeah, but Al… We heard everything through the radio… I-It was just…We saw blood… coming from…”

Charlie could not finish her sentence. The thought of what had happened to Alastor angered her, saddened her, and all she could do was just cry a bit.

“I-If I was just faster… I-If I had left sooner, I could’ve saved you.”

The Radio Demon looked towards the crying princess and sighed. There was a time where seeing that look of despair would have brought pure jure to Alastor’s corrupted soul. Seeing that face now, though, on someone he had grown accustomed to, Alastor wanted to change that look.

“There was nothing to be done and there is nothing that can be done about it now, unfortunately. However, as we go forward, it is reassuring to see the lengths you would go to aid me whenever I may need it.”

Charlie smiled sadly up at Alastor and wiped her tears.

“I-I’m happy to hear that. I hope I can help you and Angel both.”

“Oh, poor Husker and Niffty,” Alastor teased. “Without your help, why, they may be doomed to roam this realm for eternity!”

Charlie did not respond with a giggle or a smile. She fiddled with her thumbs as she knelt there.

“Angel… needs it more right now,” she said. “After yesterday, hearing Valentino’s voice… I think it hurt Angel more than anything had ever before. When he was done crying, all he did was stand up in the lobby and went to his room. He’s been there for the whole day.”

From hearing Angel Dust’s current state, Alastor sat up from his bed and turned stand up from it, swinging his legs over Charlie and avoiding any uncomfortable situations, though the blush over her face made it clear otherwise.

“A-Al, you need to rest,” Charlie declared. “You went through so much and God knows what you are going through now!”

“When I became Overlord,” Alastor groaned. “I had my fair share of run-ins with miserable pissants who thought themselves to be better than me. Lowlife degenerates who came shooting at me, swinging wildly, or throwing homemade explosives. I had to fight ever since I arrived here, Charlie, and I will keep fighting for eternity, it seems. So I won’t just lay on my back and tend to myself when I can keep fighting long enough to check on a fri—on an acquaintance and see if there is anything I can do!”

Alastor sat up from his bed, giving himself a push to stand up. Though he stumbled at first, the Overlord found his balance and slowly walked to his closet to get fresh clothes to wear for the day. Dawning his signature outfit, Alastor grabbed the microphone by his bed and gave it a twirl before tapping the base of it to the ground.

“Good morning, Hell,” the microphone sounded. “I must say, last night was a killer show as usual, boss! I think our listeners nearly tripled after last night!”

“Yes, it was an interesting experience, I must say. But right now, there are other matters to attend to!”

Alastor turned to the princess and gave her a slight bow.

“I must get going, darling. If there is anything that would require assistance, I will make sure to seek you for it!”

Alastor exited the room and made his way to Angel Dust’s. No elevator needed and it was only a few doors down from his own, Alastor arrived at the door of Angel Dust’s room where he tapped gently on the wood. No response. There were two routes to take from this: walk away and await Angel Dust to emerge himself; or enter the room without permission to check on the status of an acquaintance. Using the knowledge of Angel Dust’s personality as well as using his imagination to see what a compassionate, kind person would do in this scenario, Alastor opted to go with the latter and entered Angel Dust’s room.

The room was in no different state than from the last time he visited. A sea of clothes sprawled about, stains coating the floor, and adult toys lined up on the shelves, the only things that were organized in this mess of a room. On the bed laid Angel Dust with Fat Nuggets resting besides the demon. Angel stared at the wall, but the void of life in his eyes made it clear that Angel was only imagining himself away from this place. Alastor closed the door behind him as he stepped inside the room. A sense of despair filled the air as Angel Dust laid unresponsive on the bed, not so much as giving a simple hello to the Radio Demon. It did bother Alastor to see someone like Angel in such a state. The Radio Demon took one step forward, but the click of his heel on the floor prompted Angel to flinch, which made Alastor stop in his tracks. Angel shook in his bed, thinking back to a time of weakness and hopelessness.

While it would have been a clear sign for some that a person would want to be left alone, Alastor was still new in terms of understanding others. Being nice for Alastor was eating the head before anything else. However, Alastor saw the reaction and thought best to not move ‘lest Angel becomes more upset. The Radio Demon took off his jacket and laid it down on the ground beneath him. As quietly as possible, without moving too quickly either, Alastor sat down on the coat and crossed his legs. Alastor thought to what Angel had told him the day before and figured a reading would be help, even if it was just a little. Remembering the location of one particular book, Alastor reached in and pulled out the book in question. Then, just as he was about to speak, Angel Dust softly spoke.

“I-I’m not in the mood for a story, Al,” he whimpered. “I just want to be alone for now.”

“Well, if memory serves correctly, you did say that a reading does help you—”

“Yeah, well, I don’t want to be fucking told a story, so just get out,” Angel shouted before curling even further into himself, shaking. “L-Leave me alone, okay? Just go…”

Every person handles situations of trauma differently; there is no appropriate approach if one goes in blind. When Alastor was told to be left alone, he finally pieced two and two together before he stood up and took his leave, but not before the Radio Demon set it down on the desk that sat across from Angel’s bed. Once done, Alastor left the room and just stood in the hallway outside of Angel’s room. Across from him was the view of the buildings and streets below where the damned wandered. As he looked at each soul, the Radio Demon began to feel a bit starved. A bit of regret came from not eating the breakfast Charlie had brought him. Though as much as he hungered for another, Alastor instead remained in the hallway, sitting down with his back against the wall, staring at Angel’s door.

“Well, they say no good deed goes unpunished, boss,” the microphone chimed in.

“Yes, I suppose so,” Alastor groaned. “‘Good’. What the Hell is—Well, no, I suppose it fits considering the world we are in.”

“Well, if it’s any consideration, you can change your name from ‘Radio Demon’ to ‘Angel of Death,” the microphone suggested, prompting Alastor to firmly smack the microphone against the wall, causing the device to let out an audible groan of pain.

“What do you make of this whole situation,” Alastor asked the microphone. “I suppose asking you can only do so much since you are an extension of my soul.”

“Yes, but I can still think for myself, boss! If you ask me, I think the place is starting to get to you,” the microphone suggested. “The pure boredom has put you in a state of distress and you are slowly going mad! In response, you are trying something new to remedy the situation: being good!”

“Hm, well, I do suppose after trying nearly all horrendous options, the only thing left to do are the good ones.”

“Personally, I find it hysterical!”

Alastor tightened his grip around the stand and he stared with a death-like glare at the microphone.

“Do enlighten me on how my inner turmoil provides comedic relief for yourself. If your answer suffices, I won’t consider giving you as a mop to Niffty,” Alastor snarled.

“A-Ah! I-It’s just that you always found yourself mocking the good and innocent up on Earth, and it’s in Hell that you are learning to be good! A-A place of suffering and torment, yet you are being good! It’s just hysterical, boss!”

Alastor groaned before lightening his grip on the microphone. The Radio Demon laid his head back, sighing as he remembered what his mother told me. Learning to be human in a place like this… What purpose did it serve? What reason could there be to even try and be good in Hell of all places?

“Hell is a place where the wicked are punished for their heinous acts. What we all did on Earth was what condemned our souls to this place and it is what we deserved. I know I deserve this. There must be some logic or reason for all of this to be happening to me.”

“M-Maybe the princess would have some answers?”

“And what would make you think she does?”

“W-Well, boss, she started this entire hotel with one goal in mind, correct? A big goal considering the state of every soul here, but one she passionately believes to be possible for all! Could it be that the princess knows something that she has not, or cannot, tell the others of this place?”

Alastor looked at the microphone as he thought of the words spoken. The bible promises eternal fire and damnation for the souls that forsake God and His creations. The keyword was in the sentence: eternal. Nothing to do with the sentence nor nothing to hope as all of that was dashed upon arrival. Even with this knowledge, the Princess of Hell still had the idea to begin a hotel with the sole objective to save the souls of all who are condemned here for eternity. She was not her father or her grandfather; she was just a child born long after Lucifer’s casting out from Heaven. Yet, she had determination that someone could be saved. Alastor paid no mind to the idea when he arrived, caring only for the chances of being amused. However, what did prompt the princess to start such a place based on a clearly foolish idea?

“Not much will be done as we sit here in thought, I suppose,” Alastor said as he stood up.

There had to be a reason Alastor was acting like this. There has to be something behind all of this. All these questions that were asked and the only person who might hold the answers was manning the front desk downstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

“In him we have redemption through his blood, the forgiveness of our trespasses, according to the riches of his grace.”  
\- Ephesians 1:7

The idea of Hell, as written in the bible, was created to punish those who have strayed from the path of righteousness and committed acts that were considered an afront to both God and all of His creation. The acts a person commits on Earth will be used against them upon death as judgement to determine if the soul should be rewarded or punished. Should the soul be condemned, they are cast into the lake of fire to burn for eternity. There was no chance for forgiveness, no hope to escape—eternal torment for the damned and the wicked. It was this knowledge that people have accepted, both in life and death, yet it is the princess of Hell who began a program that offers the chance of leaving the inferno for the Silver City. If what was written in the bible were the word of God, then what chance did any of these condemned souls, from the simplest of liars to the cruelest of murderers, have to escape? The question rang in Alastor’s mind as he made his way down the stairs to talk with Charlie about it.

The Radio Demon made his way to the base floor and found the usual inhabitants with the exception of Niffty, who was more than likely cleaning one of the many floors of the establishment. When Alastor was in view of everyone, each stopped their actions to look up at the now recovered Overlord. Nothing was said, both aloud and hushed, and everyone resumed what they were previously doing. Husk went back to wiping at a glass to serve his drink in and Vaggie continued her conversation with Charlie at the front desk. Of all the souls present, only one interested Alastor, but as he made his way over, Husk called out to the Radio Demon.

“Hey, jackass,” Husk called out, prompting Alastor to look over to his former slave.

Husk waved for the Radio Demon to come over. Not in any particular hurry, Alastor walked over to hear what was on the bartender’s mind. Alastor approached the counter and took a seat, thinking it would be a long conversation. Husk groaned before serving himself his drink and swallowed it all in one go.

“Look, about yesterday… I don’t know what the fuck is going on with you, and, to be honest, I don’t care as much as Charlie over there might—and she cried when that little pig bumped his snout against the walls. But… well, I can’t believe I’m gonna say this, but thank you for… ah, you fucking know, already, no need to beat a dead horse.”

Husk grabbed a bottle from beneath the counter, popped it open, and started to drink it quickly as if he were in a competition. Alastor could not help but give a slight laugh at Husk’s sign of appreciation. While Alastor did not know why he was acting differently, it did not change the fact that being thanked for doing good made him feel… well, good, to say the least.

“Yes, I suppose I did grow tired of stringing you along. You failed to give the reaction that I wanted, so I decided release you from our deal since there was no need to have you around,” Alastor lied. “Though, I must admit, hearing you sound appreciative for anything is also rare in and of itself!”

“I’ve been drinking since six. At this point, I could pull an Angel if you had the right amount of cash,” Husk quipped, but the joke was not laughed at and Alastor made it known with a fierce slam of his microphone against the ground.

“Perhaps jokes like that should be made when our resident is at his best and not in the state he is in now,” Alastor growled.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Husk sighed. “The guy’s an obnoxious dumbass, but… Hearing what that son of a bitch would do to Angel, I wished I’d went with Charlie and Vaggie to tear his throat out myself!”

“Well, I hate to break it to you, Husk, but I did beat you to the punch,” Alastor laughed, followed by Husk giving a scoff.

“Yeah, we heard… Hearing you tear that son of a bitch’s throat out, hearing him gurgle, then hearing him stop? Fuck, I can see where you come from when you did your other shows, Al.”

“Trust me, the pleasure was all mine,” Alastor deviously growled. “And, while we are behaving differently at the moment, my dear Husker, I must say this: I do apologize for yesterday. I apologize for the pain I forced you to endure and I apologize if my actions had hurt your… pride, I would assume, based on how you reacted.”

“Nah, fuck my pride, man. I just wanted to know why the fuck you let me win when our contract was on the line? I had asked you before to let me off, but you were such a shit whenever I asked. What the fuck was all that about? Why did you let me win?”

“Why, Husker, I believe I said that at the start of this conversation! Your services were no longer suffice to my needs, so I had no reason to keep the contract as valid,” the Radio Demon lied.

“And that’s the only reason?”

“My dear Husk, if you aren’t satisfied with how things turned out, I suppose I can overrule our last game and consider your victory and prize null and void?”

“Fucking jackass,” Husk chuckled. “Also, it just hit me, but you just apologized to me, right? There’s no analogy fitting about how that’s surprising.”

“Don’t push your luck, Husk.”

“You don’t know me that well if you think I won’t.”

The two stared at each other and shared a laugh with one another before Alastor stood up. The demon did a spin where he stood and turned to resume his walk towards Charlie. Fortunately, the princess had not left and was still talking with Vaggie. If there was any chance to get an answer for how he was behaving, Alastor knew he would try to find what it was, and it would seem the place to start was with the Princess of Hell. The Radio Demon approached the front desk and both Vaggie and Charlie looked over towards him.

“I do apologize for interfering with… whatever it was you two were discussing, but may I borrow Ms. Charlotte for a moment?”

While Vaggie did sympathize and feel some worry for the Radio Demon due to what happened yesterday, her desire to protect Charlie outweighed it all and she stood between her love and her foe. However, with a gentle touch from Charlie’s hand upon her should, Vaggie reluctantly stepped aside. The princess turned her attention to Alastor and smiled up at him.

“H-Hey, Al,” Charlie spoke. “What can I—”

“Do forgive me for my rudeness again for interrupting, but I was hoping you and I could continue this conversation in privacy? Perhaps back in my room where no prying eyes or ears can interfere?”

“Y-Yeah, okay,” Charlie stammered out. “I-I still have your breakfast here i-if you want it?”

Charlie stepped aside to show the platter she carried with her before. The food had undoubtedly gotten cold, but it still looked edible. Plus, Alastor was starving considering what his body had been through in the past twenty-four hours.

“I do believe that sounds lovely, my dear!”

Charlie grabbed hold of the platter, but stopped herself from walking with Alastor when she saw the combined look of anger and worry over Vaggie’s face. The princess set the food down once more to approach her protector. Gently, Charlie caressed Vaggie’s cheek and smiled sweetly at her. Vaggie leaned into the hold and sighed as she calmed down a bit. A touch from someone she loved found a way to calm her almost instantly. When Vaggie gave a smile to Charlie, the princess returned it with love and gave Vaggie a gentle kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll be right back, okay,” Charlie reassured before grabbing the tray. “Besides, I have an amazing guardian angel watching over me.”

Vaggie had a slight blush over her face at Charlie’s compliment and went back to looking at some files, looking up as Charlie disappeared upstairs with Alastor. On the floor above, Charlie and Alastor entered his bedroom. The Radio Demon had walked over to his bed, freshly made it seemed, courtesy of the hotel maid. The speed of Niffty never failed to amaze Alastor, but this was a time he managed to hold it in. Alastor sat down on his bed, creasing the sheets, while Charlie closed the door with her foot before going to set the breakfast down on the nightstand. For a moment, there was silence and Charlie just stood before Alastor, fidgeting uncomfortably from it.

“Charlie,” Alastor began, breaking the silence. “What made you start this hotel?”

“O-Oh! Well, Hell has been becoming overpopulated and the Cleanse that happens seems so cruel to the people, so I-I kind of figured that this would be a better choice?”

“No, Charlie, I asked you what made you start this hotel, not why,” Alastor corrected.

“W-What? I-I’m not too sure what—”

“You have read the bible, correct,” Alastor bluntly asked. “It states that those who stray from God’s light are doomed to be condemned to an eternity in this place. Nowhere in the book was it stated of exceptions or limits or anything of the sort. The book written by the all-knowing being wrote it. If there was a chance to escape this place, it would have been written. Which prompts the question, Charlie: what makes you think a soul can escape this place?”

Charlie opened her mouth as if she were about to speak before closing it. It would seem Alastor had deduced correctly on the princess knowing something. Charlie fiddled with her thumbs a bit before turning away from Alastor.

“I-It’s just a foolish fantasy, I know. That’s what you’re going to say for the hundredth time this week, right?”

“Yes, that is what I would say about this establishment. However, recent events have begun to make me consider the possibilities of anything, no matter how foolish it may seem.”

Still, it seemed the princess was not having it. The conflict within her was from suppressing a secret while needing to share the burden with someone else. The princess bit her thumbnail as she debated herself. After a few minutes of silence, Charlie began to speak.

“Alastor,” she softly spoke. “What I am about to tell you… It cannot leave this room, okay? Not even… Not even Vaggie knows about what I am about to say. The reason I will tell you this is because if something goes wrong, I know you can handle yourself more. Overlords are powerful enough to fight angels, so this is why I’m telling you this. Plus, it helps that I… sort of do trust you with keeping a secret.”

Charlie took a deep breath before she turned to Alastor and began to talk.

“Redemption is… possible. And if people took it seriously, Hell would be void of souls. But… dad doesn’t really like people to know about it. He hates having Grandpa win in anything, but I heard from mom that a long time ago, there was a soul who was on the verge of being redeemed and escaping Hell. Th-This soul was a man who had repented what he had done on Earth while in Hell and spent the time here in Hell accepting his punishment for his sins, never begging from forgiveness, and even thanking his tormentors for administering his punishment to him. I-I don’t really know what the man did on Earth, but he was punished severely here for whatever he had done. I-I think mom said centuries had passed for that man when there was a, a divine light that came from Heaven and broke through the pentagram in the sky. Mom said dad prepared for the final battle with Grandpa and rushed to where the light was casted. But… it wasn’t that. The man, who had been punished for so long, was bathed in this heavenly glow. Coming down from the light, dad saw Uriel and Raphael descend from Heaven to retrieve the man. I-It was like a miracle. A damned soul was being taken away from this place! Dad… Dad didn’t like the idea. Dad ordered his minions to fight against the two archangels, but they both fought them all of with ease. That’s when… dad became desperate to prevent what was happening. He charged in to fight against his brothers, but he wasn’t going to kill them. Instead, dad fought for the sword Uriel carried and used the sword to kill the man who was leaving Hell. The man’s soul disintegrated before all who were present and dad dropped Uriel’s sword down on the floor, ordering the two to leave since there was no reason for either of them to be there. Both archangels looked at dad with shock before their wings flew them back up to Heaven. Ever since, dad has been constant about reminding everyone their doomed here. W-When I told him my idea, he had no idea what mom told me, and all he did was mock it, saying it was impossible. That no soul could escape this place, but he knew the truth… He knows, but people here have just accepted that this is their afterlife now.”

“Why, that makes no sense! Why would your mother tell you of something that happened long ago?”

“Mom… loves dad. Dad loves mom. The two have been together since the beginning, but… I think mom can see that dad is not as happy as the smile makes him seem. She’s told me that there are some days he would stare into the mirror and reach over his shoulder as if he was wanting to touch something he had lost. Dad gave up on being saved. Mom wants to remind him that there is still hope. I think that’s why she told me. Because she wants me to remind dad that… there’s still hope for everyone.”

Alastor rubbed his chin as he thought of the story that was told.

“So, your father imprisons these souls, knowing fully well that there is hope to escape? I must admit, that is salacious!”

“Y-Yeah, I know, but… he’s my dad and I love him, even if he can be a bit… mean, sometimes.”

“Fascinating,” Alastor hummed. “However, this does not help me with my current predicament, my dear!”

“‘P-Predicament’?”

“Yes! My need to do acts of kindness and good towards others! I was hoping to know something about why I was behaving as such, but alas, it would seem that I am stuck at square one!”

Alastor looked over at the cold breakfast and brought the platter over. It was nothing fancy, just a plate of eggs, cold toast, and juice. Even by the simple display, Alastor felt some appreciation towards the dish. However, his mind still wondered as to how why he was acting so differently. For now, he supposed, it would be best to live the afterlife as he saw fit. Right now, he saw fit to be good.

“I must admit, this does look good, my dear. My compliments to the chef!”

Charlie looked over at Alastor and smiled at him

“I’ll let her know you said so, Al.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all, just a little warning before the chapter that there will be a T/W for sexual assault implied in this one, so proceed with caution. Other than that, I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter!

“When justice is done, it is a joy to the righteous but terror to the evildoers.”  
\- Proverbs 21:15

Though the change bothered Alastor, there was no way to figure out what could have caused the sudden shift in alignment. Sure, in life, he had some standards as a killer, which is saying more than what the other Overlords of Hell had back on Earth, but this was not something that should be seen as doing good. Then again, if having standards as a killer was considered good to some, especially to those who determined the just and the damned, then perhaps it was enough to make Alastor change his ways. However, it was not a full change, this he knew. Whereas he felt no desire to torment the residents of the hotel, his drive to kill was still going, but it was not to those he knew and had grown fond of. As he sat in his room, eating the breakfast that was made, Alastor had only wondered what next surprises could await him in the future. As the Radio Demon finished his meal, dapping his mouth with the napkin provided, Alastor heard again the sound of trumpets and choirs ring around him. It was not deafening, but muffled, yet it could still be heard by him. The Overlord set the food to the side and stood up, proceeding to look around the room to see if there was someone playing a trick on him. After looking around for a while, the music ceased and Alastor stood in the middle of his room.

“Everything okay with you, boss,” asked the microphone. “Why, the last time you go this riled was when you challenged your first Overlord here!”

“Yes,” Alastor muttered. “Yes, I do believe I am alright now.”

The Radio Demon walked over and picked up the microphone from the side of his bed, then took his leave out of the room.

“So, boss, what’s the plan for today?”

“To be honest, my fellow, I’ve no idea what plans await us for this day. As much as bringing mayhem upon the unexpected masses sounds invigorating, I have no drive for that right now. Why, I do fear that today will be another boring one just like the others. Perhaps a nice walk will clear my mind and allow me to think of what fun to do on this day!”

The Radio Demon made his way out of his room and, as he walked down the hall to the stairs, stopped before Angel’s door. Alastor stood there and looked at the door, walking forward to rest his forehead against it. Angel was hurting, this was clear, and Alastor could not do much for his hurting acquaintance. Alastor wanted to do more than just stand by, but being there for the hurt Angel was all that he could do. Alastor resumed his walk, unaware that Angel had been staring at the door, wondering if those heels clicking just outside were those of someone he feared or loved. As the footsteps receded, Angel Dust only held close to Fat Nuggets and wept silently.

Bidding all present in the lobby a farewell for now, Alastor went on a long walk through the neighborhood the hotel resided in. For Hell standards, the area was quite awful. The drugs that Valentino supplied were sold on every corner and in every alley, the lust driven demons sold themselves for cash, no matter the price, and the murderers and rapists had their found with any soul that got caught in their eyes. In terms of location, the hotel was founded perfectly in the heart of it all. Coincidentally enough, this was Alastor’s old hunting ground when he first arrived in Hell, feasting and killing among the locals. As he continued the walk, the Radio Demon was not surprised by the consistency of the environment. Once people lose hope, nothing matters other than deciding what to do with another day in this godforsaken land. Over in an alleyway, the sound of a group of men rang loud to overpower the cries of one unfortunate soul. Curiosity got the better of the Radio Demon and Alastor began to make his way over to see what acts were being committed at the moment. As was the case for some of the damned, this group of men were looking for a good time with someone who was clearly not willing. Despite the young man’s pleas and cries, the heinous souls continued to torment the poor victim. The act made Alastor scoff in disgust. Even though he was seen as a monster in life, this was one thing he never partook in. Regardless, the matter did not involve him and the Radio Demon continued on with his walk. But… he could still hear the cries for help, he could still hear the taunting laughter from the rapists. All of it made his darkened heart ache with each step he took away from it all until it proved to be too much and he made his way back to the scene.

The men were a group of five, all taunting and having fun with the trapped soul beneath one of them. God only knows how long this had been going. The idea of this lasting longer than his walk made Alastor feel nauseated. However, as he stood at the entrance of the alleyway, Alastor was stricken with the entire view of what was happening. The thrusts, the screams, the tears—Alastor was now witnessing the heinous act that was being committed at that moment… and he hated it so. With the tap of his microphone, the Radio Demon commanded the attention of all present to him. All those monsters stopped their actions to look at Alastor while the victim laid, crying and helpless.

“Who the hell is this asshole,” one of them asked.

“Hey, shut the fuck up, dumbass,” the second commanded in a hushed tone. “That’s the Radio Demon, Alastor!”

“The Overlord? Oh, shit,” the third one pulled up his pants and made himself look more presentable as he went to bargain for theirs, or more specifically, his own lives. “M-Mr. Radio Demon! I-It is a pleasure to meet you! U-Um, listen, we know that you have that show, but, uh… if it’s all the same to you, me and the boys here would like to not be a part of that? Oh, how about this? Take this new soul and welcome him to Hell! I mean, he’s a bit used and damaged, but I’m sure you’ve heard his screams, right? Sir?

The rage built up within Alastor. His smile began to twitch, shaking slightly with every word that came out of this bastard’s mouth. What irked Alastor the most was the nonchalant smile that remained on the rapist’s face. The way he calmly acted as though he were not committing a heinous act just moments before. When the soul stopped his begging, Alastor took a deep breath before speaking.

“Back on Earth, I was considered a monster by those who looked for me. For many years, I hunted and consumed the flesh of all my victims. The nicest thing I had done on that wretched world was grant my victims each a quick death, one that would not allow them to suffer any more than they already had. However, there were those who were like you. People who were given excuses for their actions, for their desires, and you were allowed to continue on with life while you sentenced your victim to a lifetime of suffering. It is… truly sickening. Even in a place as awful as this, a standard should be established—and it is clear that you all have broken it.”

His microphone glowing, Alastor summoned his otherworldly minions to do his bidding for him.

“As I said before, the kindest act I did on Earth was giving my victims a quick death. Unfortunately, this is Hell and kindness has no meaning here.”

Alastor thrusted his microphone at the others and his minions went forward to do his command. The targets were known and as the demons fought to survive, the numbers were too great and each fell, all succumbing to the minions and meeting their death for the day. The walls were painted in a fresh red and the organs of the departed lined the floor, joining the litter on the ground. There was little left of them all, but the screams still rang in Alastor’s mind. This… This felt exhilarating to the Radio Demon! For the first time in a while, Alastor felt a pleasant rush going through him, and it came from the killing of these rapists—as Alastor believed.

Stepping carefully and minding his step, the Radio Demon made his way over to the still shaking victim. The damage had already been done to the poor soul and Alastor’s actions were not really comforting to someone in that state. Now retaining some knowledge about what to do in this situation, the Radio Demon turned around and walked away from the soul, but not before he spoke with his back turned.

“Should you feel the desire to, there is a hotel that is a few blocks from this location. Bright lights decorate the top with its name published for all to see. Perhaps you have heard of it, but if you are looking for a place to offer you help, I suppose it will be a good start.”

With that, Alastor left the alley and decided to return to the hotel, feeling somewhat accomplished with the day. Actually, the act he committed did help him with his dilemma, even if it were slightly. All this time, the Radio Demon had been only targeting all the souls, not caring for who was the victim. However, hearing the desperation of those souls who were using power and strength, hearing how pathetic they sounded, the Radio Demon found a new way to achieve that level of joy that had escaped from him so long ago! The Radio Demon felt his smile grow more and he felt giddy on the inside. The joyous attitude was stopped when he heard those horns and voices, singing and playing loudly for him now. The Radio Demon looked around again, but just like before, there was no one around who could have been playing such a sound. Alastor looked down at his microphone and gripped it tightly.

“Is it you who I have to thank for playing that confounded orchestra,” Alastor snarled.

“B-Boss, lighten up! I-I don’t know what you are talking about, really!”

Alastor glared at his compatriot before turning his attention up ahead. The music had already ceased by the time he arrived at the hotel, but it begged the question as to where such a music was coming from? When he thought back to his recent kills, though, the thought faded and he felt the pleasant feeling course through his body once more. With that energy, Alastor slammed open the doors to the hotel and smiled widely at the same old souls, but among these faces, Alastor saw Angel Dust leaning the wall of the hotel lobby. Truth be told, Alastor was surprised to see the soul had emerged from his room, but he was not about to question anything. The Radio Demon approached Angel, practically sliding his feet to avoid the clicking of his heels against the floor, but when he got close, there was no words spoken. The Radio Demon had no idea what to speak at the moment. This was a situation he had never been in before, but he at least knew this was not about him; this was about Angel.

“A-Ah, Angel,” Alastor spoke. “I-It’s good to see you up and about!”

“Yeah, well, if I stayed up there all day, I would’ve just been… more messed up than I already am, so yeah,” Angel tiredly answered.

“I see… Well, it is good to see you again and—”

“Thank you,” Angel interrupted.

“I-I’m sorry,” Alastor questioned.

“Thank you, Al… Look, I know this past day is fucking… bizarre for Hell standards, but I just wanted to thank you for being here for me,” Angel sighed. “I-I’m sorry, Al. I’m still tired… I’m just gonna go on back to my room, alright? Tell the princess so she don’t gotta worry about anything more than she needs to.”

Angel Dust pushed himself off the wall and took one step up on the stairs before stopping. Without turning around, Angel spoke to Alastor.

“If… If you wanted to, you can come read that book from this morning.”

Without another word, Angel Dust retreated back upstairs to his room and Alastor followed shortly after. When the Radio Demon arrived, the door was closed and there was a moment of hesitation. Perhaps it was him being an Overlord, but it was clear that there were some similarities in approach between himself and Valentino, mostly the hard steps of their heals against the ground. Even if Angel was aware, Alastor knew somewhat that the wrong move, the wrong wording, could send Angel back into a state which he feared would end horribly. As Alastor stood at the door, the Radio Demon began to ponder if there was some way to at distinguishability between himself and Angel’s abuser. Before entering Angel’s room, Alastor took his shoes off and set the pair down to the side of the door, then softly knocking twice against the wooden door.

“Dear Angel,” Alastor softly spoke. “It is Alastor. May I still come in?”

“That’s fine, Al,” Angel weakly replied from behind the door.

The Radio Demon gently pushed the door open and entered as quietly as he possibly could. Angel had returned to his bed and rested under the sheets, curled up with Fat Nuggets again.

“Angel,” he softly sighed as he walked over to the chair that remained by his bed.

Alastor opened a portal back up to his private collection again and reached in, but before he could pull out the book in question, Angel Dust spoke up.

“Hey,” Angel spoke in a hushed voice. “If it’s okay with you… can you read something… romantic?”

“Romance,” Alastor asked, a look of surprise going over his face.

“Yeah, I know. The sex addict wants to hear a romance,” Angel started to speak up, but then died down again and sighed. “Look, I just want to hear a romance, that’s all. It makes me think that… I can be loved or some shit like that, you know?”

Angel Dust turned his back to Alastor and kept Fat Nuggets close to him. Alastor looked at Angel Dust and gave a small smile before moving his hand to the romance section of his collection. There was no book in particular; Alastor just grabbed one book of his own choosing and started to read from it aloud. As he read the book, Angel Dust closed his eyes and began to imagine: a human life where he was loved, an afterlife where he was cherished, but mostly, he imagined being free from the sadness that held him. However, these were all fantasies and Angel had grown to accept the reality of his life. Still, as he laid there, being read a story by someone that he had grown to care for, Angel could not help but wonder if fantasy could become reality one day.


	12. Chapter 12

“Turn away from evil and do good; so shall you dwell forever. For the Lord loves justice; He will not forsake His saints.”  
\- Psalm 37:27

Though the book had been read, and Angel had fallen back asleep, Alastor remained in the chair in thought of all that has happened. Doing good… saving a soul… killing the wicked. Alastor could not help but wonder if this was what his life was going to be from now on. Kindness in the world above never had a real purpose. Each folk just thought of only themselves and did as they so pleased behind laws and codes. Those who had some decency to their name were often taunted and marred opposing the cruel and unjust. It had gotten to the point that being nice was foolish and any acts of kindness were made to mask the evil that were committed. This was how life was seen through the eyes of the Radio Demon. It was how the afterlife was seen until yesterday. Alastor’s blackened heart was beginning to grow color, something that would have been laughed at if Alastor was told such a thing a week ago.

The Overlord stood from his seat and quietly looked over the resting demon. Silently, Alastor walked around to look at Angel’s sleeping face. He knelt down beside the spider’s bed and just looked at resting face of his acquaintance. The poor soul still looked so tired. As if he were constantly fighting each day, pushing himself well past his own limits. As much as the Radio Demon wanted to up and leave the room, something within his being compelled him to stay for just a little while longer. Alastor got into position and rested his head and forearms up on the bed. Angel Dust was not necessarily the first person he encountered at the hotel, but the Spider Demon was certainly one who was involved in the life of Alastor and all the residents of the hotel. Though the Radio Demon loathed touching, it still was appreciative the way Angel Dust had remained consistent in giving attention to all he came across—even though it was obnoxious for the most part. Still, the dedication from Angel to do the same act over and over again, knowing the results would be the same as always was something to be admired—and concerning. Slowly, the Radio Demon felt his grow heavier and he found himself drifting away into a dream.

Where his nap began, Angel Dust’s nap had ended, and the Spider Demon opened his top eyes to see Alastor had been resting beside him. The Radio Demon did not have his signature smile on his face, so to Angel, the Strawberry Pimp looked very peaceful and, to him, looked rather adorable. Angel Dust smiled at Alastor and just stared at him for a few minutes. For the entire time the two had been acquainted with one another, Angel Dust had pondered what the top of Alastor’s head was like. The ears alone were very tempting to touch and, try as he might, Angel Dust was always stopped by Alastor before any contact could be made. At that moment, right beside him, Angel Dust had the opportunity to do such a thing… yet he just could not do it. Angel Dust just found himself staring at the resting face of Alastor, thinking of the memories created with this damned soul. It being Hell, a lot of the memories that were stored in Angel’s memory were not always appropriate. Angel Dust always loved to get a rise out of Alastor, taunting the Radio Demon with sexual remarks whenever the Overlord was present. Alastor would respond in the manner he knew best: sending his minions to chase the Spider Demon down. The minions never harmed Angel, Alastor made sure of that, but only because it was all at the hotel. However, now the Radio Demon was starting to realize that he had cared for the Spider, even if it was only a little bit of care… maybe a lot of care. Angel Dust let Alastor rest peacefully for the time being, not moving too much to awaken the Radio Demon.

Rest was a luxury that not all could afford. While some of the denizens of Hell found time to relax within a safe space, the king of it all overlooked his dominion from the top of his tower that overlooked the realm, both hands behind his back while one held a cane that bore an apple similar to the one that tempted Adam and Eve. Though a smile remained plastered upon his face, it was clear that there was something on Lucifer’s mind as he looked over his kingdom. Many centuries had passed since his Father last had a role in his kingdom and Lucifer was still seething from it. Hell was created as God’s way of punishing a rebellious child, but Lucifer made it into a kingdom of his own ruling. No outside forces had a role in his territory, so when that soul tried to ascend hundreds of years ago, the King made sure to put an end of that interference. Were it not for the angel status he still held, Lucifer would not have heard the trumpets that called out to the soul. Ever since then, Lucifer had been determined to break the will and hopes of all the souls that arrive daily. This became easier over time as the souls had arrived with little to no hope at all. Hope was easier to break by the desperate such as those who worsened the world while wholeheartedly believing their actions were intended to make the world a better place. These folks became mad and were driven into despair almost instantly upon arrival.

Unfortunately, it would seem that Lucifer’s control was being challenged once again. The trumpets rang and the voices called once more to a soul that roamed the inferno. From the moment the first horn rang, Lucifer knew what was to happen. A soul was about to be redeemed. Once more, the Father of Creation would interfere with a dominion not under His control. In order to maintain his hold on the realm, Lucifer would have to eliminate this soul before the day came where God’s light would shine in Hell yet again. From the moment Lucifer heard the first trumpet blast, the King sent out his servants to find this redeeming soul. The request sounded simple, but the target was like a needle in a haystack: find the one soul in a vast landscape full of rapists, thieves, and murderers who was doing good deeds within the realm. The one soul who accepted their fate, but chose not to ruin the lives of those around them. As Lucifer stood at the window, looking over his kingdom, the wife of the Prince of Darkness approached him from behind.

“Darling, what is the matter,” Lilith asked as she wrapped her arms around Lucifer’s shoulders. “For the past day, you have not left this spot, dear. What seems to be troubling you?”

“It’s happening again, Lilith,” Lucifer sighed. “The trumpets are ringing again and the voices are calling. It’s just like all those years ago. Now I know, though. Daddy dearest seems to be meddling into affairs that He knows are beyond His control.”

“Come now, dear. I know you hate when your Father gets involved with Hell. It irks me somewhat, as well. But if we allow the anger and anxiety to consume us, we will only make ourselves mad!”

“Yes… Yes, I suppose you are right.”

“The mother to the princess and wife of the king, I know I’m absolutely right,” Lilith joked.

“Perhaps my Father did do one thing correct,” Lucifer whispered. “He gave me you.”

The King of Hell turned to his wife and gently cupped her cheek, kissing her deeply. Turning around completely, Lucifer held his wife close to his body and his hands began to travel her body while he whispered loving words against his wife’s skin. Lilith whimpered softly at her husband’s teasing, letting out a gentle moan when his teeth sunk into her skin. Starting with the top button, Lilith took the jacket off of Lucifer and pulled him in by the tie. Before the scene could continue, a knock came from the King’s door. Lucifer opened his eyes briefly before turning his attention back to his wife who was shaking in anticipation. Truth be told, Lucifer was as excited to enjoy a night with his beloved. Lucifer laid Lilith down on the bed and continued with his exploration when the knock came again.

“Someone’s going to lose their head,” Lucifer growled.

“I’ll ready the guillotine,” Lilith answered in the same tone as her beloved, both being robbed of what they wanted.

“Enter,” Lucifer shouted.

The doors to his chamber opened and entered a servant to the King. Lucifer’s patience had already grown thin and a death glare was given to the soul that interrupted the King and Queen. Lucifer had his hand around his cane while Lilith sat on the bed with one leg crossed over the other, not even giving attention to the soul who just knelt before the royals. Nothing was spoken. The soul only knelt there in silence, shaking in fear, still a mess from actions that preceded his arrival. His pants dropping, his shirt torn, and mysterious dried stains coated his body and clothes.

“The thief,” Lucifer scoffed.

“Friend of yours, dearest?”

“My standards would have to drop if someone like this were to ever even be an acquaintance of mine,” Lucifer growled back to his wife before tapping his cane on the ground. “You have disturbed my private domicile, servant. In doing so, I will assume you have something to tell me. If so, I suggest you do so quickly. If you’re just going to kneel there without uttering a word, then I will assume you have no use for that tongue, in which case I will kindly rip it out of your mouth to free you from that burden.”

“Y-Yes, your majesty,” the soul stammered out. “S-Sire, I understand that y-you have given me a quest and I am honored that you have chosen a-a new soul like myself to be—”

“If this is a simple show of gratitude for my request, I will tear your head from your shoulders, then make love to my darling wife,” Lucifer barked. “Then you can forget the promise of leniency during your stay in my kingdom. Five seconds.”

“I-I think I found the soul,” shouted the servant.

Lucifer gave his entire focus on this one man who remained knelling down at the entrance of the room. Slowly, he made his way over to the new soul who shook more as the Prince of Darkness grew closer. Tears formed at the corner of the soul’s eyes and he looked only at the floor, but when he saw Lucifer’s shoes stand in front of him, the poor soul was fully breaking down.

“You understand the punishment for lying,” Lucifer spoke, his voice now sounding like one of many. “You understand that these Overlords, these damned who wander the streets, they can only do a miniscule of what I am capable of. If I find out you are lying about this information—”

“I-I’m not lying, sir,” the soul trembled. “I-It’s this damned soul who s-saved me from my rapists! H-He carried a microphone and was dressed in all red! I-I think they called him—”

“Alastor,” Lucifer hummed. “The Radio Demon. To the basement with you, damned. Should I find out you were lying, I don’t want to waste much time chasing after you.”

The soul stood up, gave a quick bow, before running away from the King, heading to the basement of the tower. Lucifer rubbed his chin and he walked back over to the window. Lilith sighed at the sight of her husband and stood up to go to him. Once again, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

“My darling, we are alone now,” she purred, nibbling gently on his ear.

Lucifer responded pleasantly from the teasing, but his mind was focused on something else. The Radio Demon, an Overlord of Hell. This was no common soul that was about to escape; if Alastor left, redeemed to ascend to Heaven, the rest of the condemned may follow. Hell was a place of punishment for those who had lived cruel lives on Earth. There was no leaving a prison and there was no way he would allow his Father to intervene with his kingdom anymore than He already had. The thought faded when Lucifer felt his wife’s arms slowly drag off his shoulders and he looked towards her as she began to walk away.

“Dearest,” he softly spoke.

“It’s rather clear, love, that something is on your mind,” she answered. “I don’t want to bother you while you are in thought.”

As Lilith walked away, Lucifer approached his wife and wrapped his arms around her from behind, hugging her waist from behind.

“The thing that is on my mind is you, always and forever, my dear. I apologize for my behavior.”

Lucifer began to kiss her back softly while his fingers intwined with hers. Lilith shivered from the teasing and she pressed back against her husband. Both King and Queen went back to the bed and Lilith began to undo Lucifer’s vest and tie. The two stared lovingly at each other before their lips came into contact. Slowly, Lucifer unzipped the dress of his beloved wife while peppering her chest with tender kisses.

“Any requests for tonight, my love,” Lilith purred.

“None, my dear. Stay right with me and I have everything I need,” Lucifer replied back.

Perhaps, Lucifer thought, the Radio Demon could be given another day.


	13. Chapter 13

“But each person is tempted when he is lured and enticed by his own desire. Then desire when it has conceived gives birth to sin, and sin when it is fully grown brings forth death.”

\- James 1:14

The Happy Hotel, as it was called only by the Princess of Hell, was meant to be a purification process where the wicked can be forgiven. A place where the damned and corrupt can go to turn away from their evil ways with the hope of ascending to Heaven and live in the Silver City. Obviously, to the damned souls of Hell, this was idea was mocked and barely anyone gave the idea a chance; granted, this one soul that took the offer to join the Happy Hotel was paid, but the idea was still seen as ridiculous. However, the King of Hell knew the truth of the matter and the possibility of it happening. When his daughter suggested the idea of the Happy Hotel and what the goal of the business was, Lucifer laughed and coddled his daughter, referring to her idea as ‘childish’ and ‘unlikely’. Though on the surface he mocked, Lucifer grew worried of the chance that Charlie’s program would work. Then, he saw the news report of his daughter. Then, he saw who the first soul that was offered a chance at redemption. His worry turned into amusement when he realized that the residents of Hell were tearing down the hotel without him having to lift a finger. While it did irk him some to see such low lives disrespect his daughter, it helped push the narrative that redemption was a false idea. With this in mind, the condemned would learn to accept their place in the inferno and give up on any hope of escaping.

When the horns blasted again, Lucifer realized the mistake of allowing his daughter’s idea to continue. The hotel was not just a building; it was a symbol. A beacon to those desperate looking for a chance at being saved from the punishment brought upon them from the life they chose to live on Earth. What he did not expect from this was that an Overlord, a soul most heinous and corrupt on Earth that the fires of the next washed against their skin like water, was the soul that was on the path to redemption. This needed to be stop before the Light came down and he would be faced with his brothers once more. The only issue was his daughter, Charlie. While Lucifer loved his daughter, he was not afraid to bring the foundation of the building down around her. What it stood for and what it represented needed to be demolished. However, he knew his daughter was not one to stand down in defending something she believed in. It was a fight that would only happen as a last resort. Firstly, Lucifer would have to do what he does best: tempt the soul away from salvation. The King of Hell looked over to his resting wife, caressed her cheek softly before kissing her as she slept, then got out of bed to get dressed to begin the task at hand.

On a day as momentous as such, the King of Hell opted to walk among the people who lived within his kingdom. There were only two reactions given whenever a soul came into view of Lucifer: submission or cower. One soul would bow before their king, keeping their eyes on the ground with a hopeless prayer that the soul was spared; the other quickly hid behind anything that was around, wanting to be out of the path that Lucifer walked. As he saw the reaction among his people, Lucifer could not help but grin even more from the reactions that were given. All the years spent destroying all hope to those that entered had proven to be working. It was because of this that the fire that dwelled within him grew. All lowly souls that entered had their faiths dashed upon arrival, but the Overlords were souls that could consider Hell to be a luxury. A place where they were free to rape, murder, feast, and so much more without the fear of consequence, it was practically a haven for these most foul souls. But an Overlord was on the path to salvation. This was something that could not be denied, despite Lucifer wanting to. As the King of Hell walked the streets, striking fear to the citizenry, he found himself arriving at the location of interest: the Happy Hotel.

Lucifer loved his daughter dearly. Though that love may have grown to be more tough love over the years, the King of Hell still cared for his princess. When the princess was younger, she carried around two plushies that brought her joy. One of the first gifts ever given by Lucifer, the King of Hell created two beings to bring joy to his little princess: Razzle and Dazzle. The look on Charlie’s face was still engraved in Lucifer’s mind and thinking to that moment made him sigh with nostalgia. How long had it been since those days when he would dance with his princess in the ballroom? How long had it been since Lucifer enjoyed a cup of tea with his beloved daughter? Still, the family was royalty and were the rulers of Hell. If Charlie were to inherit the throne, she would need to adopt a tough demeanor if she were to keep the denizens under control. If he had denied the chance of the Happy Hotel, what would that say of Charlie’s capability to rule over Hell? Still, as Lucifer stood in front of the monument of hope, a sense of disgust had filled him from the sight. Focus. There was no reason to destroy the building yet. What needed to be done lied behind the door of the entrance. With three gentle taps against the stained-glass door, Lucifer waited to be allowed entrance to the establishment.

On the other side of the door, Husk manned his station, alone in the hotel lobby. Alastor had remained with Angel for the past day and the two occupied the Spider Demon’s room while Charlie and Vaggie took a moment’s rest to spend the day together. Niffty rarely remained still for long, only to clean any mess she saw, so it was basically Husk alone in the hotel. When the knock came, Husk looked towards the door with a quizzical look. The Cat Demon shook his head and went back to drinking some top of the shelf booze when he heard the knocks again.

“Ah, Christ,” Husk groaned.

It had never occurred to him before that there could have been another soul in this Godforsaken landscape that was desperate enough to find an out. The second day he was at this hotel, both Vaggie and Charlie gave him instructions on how to man the front desk, but the Cat Demon was focused more on the bottle in hand and only paid attention to every other word that was spoken. Now the day came where he would have to put what little knowledge he retained into action and he knew he was not prepared. Still, the Cat Demon could always ignore the knocking and go back to his booze—which he did. Then the knocking came again. Wanting to at least have another moment of peace here, Husk set his drink down on the counter and went to answer the door.

“Yeah, what the fuck do you want,” he slurred out, shutting up once he saw who stood before him.

Lucifer paid no mind to the inebriated demon that was stricken with a sense of fear through his body. Before the King could speak, Husk slowly closed the door on Lucifer and turned to slowly walk away. This had to be an illusion, Husk thought, a symptom of the drunkenness that plagued his mind. Husk went back behind the counter to resume his drinking, but before he could get past the rug in the lobby, the knocking returned—this time, more aggressively. Husk stared at the door in silence, his breathing picked up and his heart rate increasing. It was harder to dismiss this as an illusion any longer. With much hesitance, Husk made his way back to the door and answered it to be met with a death glare from the King.

“Rarely would a soul be so rude to me and keep what little sanity was left within their mind,” Lucifer growled. “However, for the moment, I will overlook the minor inconvenience. Where is my daughter?”

“Sh-She went out with her girlfriend, y-your majesty,” Husk stammered out, his eyes not looking at Lucifer, but at the ground he stood on.

“Well, I suppose everyone deserves a vacation. Though deserving one requires hard work and I see that this hotel has… effort put into it. Now, if my daughter is out, I will ask the next question. It has been talked about among my closest allies of an Overlord that came to aid in the success of this hotel. Since my daughter is not here, I will ask, where is the Radio Demon, Alastor?”

Husk swallowed his saliva and shook where he stood. The sheer power could be felt around the King and even then, it was only a small fraction of what Lucifer was capable of. An Overlord was terrifying, but Husk saw them as just glorified souls. This was the Fallen Angel, the King of Hell. This was no ordinary person and Husk knew this. Husk breathed heavily and could not find the words to answer the question. The longer he took to answer, the more the fear grew within him. Lucifer passed the doorway and approached Husk, using the apple that decorated his cane to lift up the Cat’s chin. Lucifer stared into Husk’s eyes and spoke, his voice becoming deep yet soothing.

“Where is Alastor, damned soul,” Lucifer ordered Husk.

Husk’s body became slightly limp and a sense of calm swept across his body like a wave. The words suddenly came to him and he answered the question.

“On the second floor… third door to the left of the hallway with Angel Dust, sire,” Husk answered in a trance.

Lucifer gave a devious grin to the soul and he went on his merry way, leaving Husk at the door in a trance. As Lucifer walked up the stairs, he got his first look at the decorations that coated the walls. All the pictures were off his family and Charlie, all smiling and seeming to enjoy themselves in each painting and photo. One painting that caught his attention was where Charlie sat on her throne with Lucifer and Lilith standing on each side. He remembered that day. Years before the hotel was fathomed, Charlie was being prepared for her duties as heir to the throne. When the painting was finished, the family relaxed from their poses, but Charlie remained on her throne. Lucifer sensed something was amiss and he checked on his daughter.

“One day, I may have to rule… But I don’t know if I can rule like you did,” she confessed. “I’m not like you at all and I’m… afraid that I will end up disappointing you.”

“My princess,” Lucifer spoke. “You are my daughter. Whatever path fate may guide you on, I am certain that you have potential within you. Up until then, your mother and I will stand by your side and help you with whatever you may need.”

“If a soul needs to be straightened out or if a decision is complicated, never be afraid to come to us,” Lilith continued. “Your father and I will support your choices, dear, and we will always love you.”

“Thanks guys,” Charlie smiled up at her parents who hugged her and kissed each side of her cheek.

Lucifer sighed softly at the memory, nostalgia filling his body once more. The feeling would have to be suppressed. There needed to be a clear head when continuing the path he walked on now. With the directions given from the barkeep downstairs, Lucifer walked to the second floor and headed to the room that held the Radio Demon and the porn star. Within the room, the two had only laid in bed with one another. Alastor laid on the sheets, which were still admittedly dirty, while Angel Dust laid under the blankets. Fat Nuggets slept peacefully in his bed by Angel Dust’s side and Alastor was finishing another book to Angel Dust who just listened.

“So, this guy spent millions of his own cash, bought a fancy house across from his ex, does all this shit for her, and she stays with the bastard she calls a husband and the guy dies,” Angel questioned.

“Yes, the ending does seem to be the hot button for all who read it,” Alastor sighed as he set down the book. “It is rather irritating to see the obvious yet ignore it!”

“Yeah, well, I can kinda relate to her,” Angel softly muttered.

Alastor looked back at Angel Dust and stared down at the spider, resting a hand over Angel’s. Angel looked at Alastor with a surprised expression, never anticipating that the Radio Demon, the soul that had threatened all who came close to him, would initiate any physical interaction between himself and someone else.

“I never much cared for physical contact, Angel, so consider this an exception to that rule, even though my inner being is shaking to the core,” he groaned out, sounding as though he was putting effort into doing such an act.

Angel Dust smiled softly at Alastor and simply laid there as the Radio Demon gently rested his hand against Angel’s face. As the two cozied up, three knocks were heard on Angel Dust’s door. An irritated look grew on Angel’s face.

“Go away,” he shouted at the door, nuzzling against Alastor’s hand.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Fuck off,” Angel shouted again.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Damn it all,” Angel shouted. “Fucking come in already, I guess!”

The door swung open and stood there was the King of Hell, Lucifer Magne. Lucifer entered the room of the damned soul and stared straight at Alastor. Angel Dust sat up and clutched on to his blanket, now terrified once more by the presence of Charlie’s father. Alastor merely glared at the presence, anticipating the worst already as he gripped his microphone stand.

“The Radio Demon, Alastor,” Lucifer snickered. “Oh how you have fallen.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all! Sorry for the day of absence! Life has been busy with work and school coming up, that I didn't have as much time as the previous chapters to give it my all with the writing. However, I'm back with the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it! As always, kudos' and comments are always appreciated! Without further ado, enjoy!

“But those who desire to be rich fall into temptation, into a snare, into many senseless and harmful desires that plunge people into ruin and destruction.”  
\- 1 Timothy 6:9

As humanity advanced, warfare became more deadly. Advancing from rocks to explosives, humanity found new ways to attack their fellow neighbors in a bid for supremacy. With each advancement made, it revealed the horror of human nature. ‘I am become death, destroyer of worlds.’. However, all of these weapons paled in comparison to the greatest weapon of all: temptation. Any person could threaten someone with a gun, but temptation could make a saint fall. As Lucifer Magne saw it, temptation for the humans was easy as he witnessed firsthand by tempting the first humans to eat an apple from a tree. If that was the bar, Lucifer thought, then the rest would surely follow. As the years past, the King of Hell tempted more and more humans, thus adding to his population within his kingdom. Some souls were easier than others, but even the greatest of saints have a craving, and Lucifer saw fit to exploit these weaknesses. His job grew easier as humans began to grow as a population and started to do the work for him. All he had to do was sit upon his throne and watch over his kingdom as more and more of the damned fell into the inferno. What difference between temptation and possession was the will of someone. If a person were possessed to do an act, then that is beyond their control. However, if someone were tempted to do so, then that person chose it of their own will. Temptation was the greatest weapon against the righteous and it was with this weapon that Lucifer sought to tempt one of the Overlord’s of Hell.

The power that filled the room was enough to overwhelm any common soul that happened to be nearby. For most of his damned life, Angel Dust had been around multiple Overlord’s, sometimes with the presence of more than one at the same time. However, this was greater than any of the Overlords as Angel felt himself cowering and using himself as a shield for Fat Nuggets. Overlords by themselves were forces to be reckoned with and the common folks of Hell knew this to be true. Should more than one Overlord be present, the souls made a clear path to avoid the conflict that may ensue. Even when Vox and Velvet spent time around Valentino, Angel Dust could feel that if he were to make the wrong decision, there was no chance of escaping that room the same. However, Lucifer was nothing like those Overlords. He was nothing like Alastor. The power that emitted from the Fallen Angel was something beyond itself and Angel Dust was shaking with fear for what was about to happen.

There were no words spoken past what was said by Lucifer. The King of Hell and an Overlord of Hell both just stared at each other. Pride quelled any fear that would fill Alastor, but that did not mean Lucifer was underestimated. If he were to fight the king, Alastor would need to show no fear in the battle. Lucifer took a step into the room, keeping his eyes on the ground to avoid stepping in any fluid that may have stained his path, and walked on over to where Alastor was sitting. As he approached, the Radio Demon stood up with his microphone in hand. Both beings eyed each other, their near identical weapons in hand, almost as if both were waiting for the other to start the fight. Angel Dust had gotten behind the bed with Fat Nuggets. Alastor had looked over his shoulder and, at seeing the state of Angel, moved to stand between the line of sight between Lucifer and his slowly becoming friend.

“Defending the weak now, are we,” Lucifer asked. “From the tales I heard about you, Radio Demon, you would have feasted upon the lustful Spider with some braised pork for an appetizer.”

“If your majesty would be so kind as to not refer to my dear friend as such,” Alastor growled, not realizing his confession. “What is it that brings you to this fine establishment today? More specifically, what is it that brings you to me considering you have eyes only on me?”

“There have been rumors, Radio Demon,” the King confessed as he paced back and forth, still minding the mess. “Rumors that you have begun to change from your former life. That you are no longer the same wicked soul that consumed hundreds of innocents during his reign on Earth nor are you the soul that would continue his hunt in the world after. I have only come to see if it were true.”

“Well, your majesty, call me humbled that you would step down from your tower to inquiry me about my wellbeing. Though, I will admit, it is odd that you worry yourself about my personal life in the hereafter, even if I feel a bit honored and charmed that you do so.”

“You are an Overlord of Hell. A being second only to myself and other members of the royal family,” Lucifer admitted. “Do you know why Overlords gain such power, Alastor? Why they have such potential from the moment they arrive to eternity? It is because I have seen your souls. I have seen the sins you have committed and if I am impressed or disgusted enough, I will grant you all powers that are second only to my own. Consider it like a feudal system. You have the peasants, the knights, the lords, and the king. Or, in this case, the royals.”

Lucifer approached Alastor and the Radio Demon slammed the base of his cane against the rug in a show of intimidation to the King of Hell. There was no reaction and the two stood close to each other, Alastor towering only slightly in comparison to the Rebellious Angel.

“The job of an Overlord is quite simple: instill fear into the populace. In life, you were chased and killed for your crimes. Here, you can be as creative as you so please as long as you kept the residents of Hell filled with fear. However, if a lord cannot do the work properly, that lord will be disposed of and a new one will take their place. This is why former Overlord’s fall and new one’s rise from the ashes. It is because I allow it to be so. So, when I hear that an Overlord, a soul that I consider to be both impressive and horrendous, has begun a spree of good-will towards their fellow damned, I tend to take an interest.”

“So is that it, Lucifer,” Alastor snarled. “Have you come to give my position to someone else? Do you honestly think that I will fall without fighting?”

“On the contrary, Radio Demon, I actually wish for you to remain an Overlord of Hell,” Lucifer exclaimed. “The newer Overlords are all grotesque, prideful, and more importantly, pathetic. They dispute one another to gain territory for their own personal reasons. You, however, maintain a respectable manner that I feel has been missing among the class of Overlords. It is because of this that I have allowed you to hold on to your title as an Overlord. Then again, I have no favorites; just preferred. Now, I would prefer it if you were not doing this spree of good within a realm of wickedness, it’s unbefitting of you. On Earth, you found amusement in what you did. The lives you took, the bodies you feasted on; up there, you had class in your killings. Do you remember your first kill, Alastor?”

“But of course! He was a young hunter, novice! I had much enjoyment in killing him, but the remains were very distasteful, unfortunately! Why, yes, I do remember my first kill just as you must remember your own.”

“Oh, I do not kill. The humans blame me for their own actions, but the truth of the matter is that I have not killed anyone. I merely give an option to some that is considered awful, but it is one that most people tend to select. I do not force them nor threaten them; I only give another choice.”

“Oh, dear, then perhaps Ms. Charlie mislead me when she told of some soul many years ago! A soul, if I recall correctly, she said was bathed in light before being struck down!”

A darkness spread across the room and Alastor found himself standing alone in a void. No lights, no sound, not even his breathing was heard while he floated in nothingness. Looking around, the Radio Demon realized this and felt a sense of fear wash over him. It was as if the realm itself had faded away and all that was left was a single soul. Then, a voice called out from the darkness.

“I’ve no idea why you know such information, Radio Demon,” said Lucifer, his voice combined with the voice of thousands. “But I would recommend that you tread lightly on the topic going further.”

Slowly, the darkness began to consume Alastor’s body. The color left the body of the Radio Demon and was replaced with the abyss that surrounded him. The last shade of red surrounded Alastor’s chest until Lucifer pulled back from the torment. Then, the Radio Demon returned to the reality he left, finding himself standing where he stood before. Angel Dust was still cowering with Fat Nuggets and the Rebellious Angel still remained standing before Alastor. Fear and confusion filled the Overlord’s mind. There was no telling what had happened, but from Lucifer’s demeanor, the Radio Demon began to realize how out of his league the King of Hell truly was in terms of strength and power.

“Do you enjoy being an Overlord, Alastor?”

“I-It has it’s perks,” the Radio Demon stammered out.

“Ah, yes it does. When you Overlords use your power, I can feel the excitement that courses through your body as you release your inner demon and enjoy what eternity has to offer! But I must ask, have you gotten bored?”

Alastor remained silent.

“Immortality. Phenomenal power. It all sounds like a gift, but it is a curse, is it not? Here, you can do whatever you want with no fear of repercussions. No mobs, no judgement; just you and your desires.”

Lucifer leaned up to Alastor, getting close to the Radio Demon’s ear.

“Being an Overlord does have its perks, but it takes away the one thing that most souls crave: pleasure. But I can take away that feeling from you if you so choose. The power that you had, the fear that you instilled, I can take that away from you and you can live the life you had before. One where you were the hunter and the hunted. The feeling of vulnerability. That’s what you have been missing, is it not?”

Lucifer whispered softly into Alastor’s ear. All that was being said rung true with the Radio Demon. Being given such amazing powers with the added bonus of never being punished for what was done took away from everything. God, the hunt was the best part of his human life. Every week, on a Sunday evening, Alastor would run the radio station and announce the weeks news. There was something thrilling about reading his kills as reported and knowing that he could be caught any idea. That the police or a mob could storm through that door and take him away. The hunt was amazing from all around and Alastor missed that sensation so much!

“But I do believe there is a soul here that could provide the hunt for you. The soul that will chase you down and give you the thrill you have been missing. All you have to do is continue with your work in this realm.”

“If the thrill was in being both the hunter and the hunted, then who shall hunt me down,” Alastor asked.

“The same person who will seek vengeance for what you have done to others. The same soul who will realize the fallacy of her ways and abandon a ludicrous idea such as this hotel: my daughter.”

Alastor could not help but let out a laugh at the name drop. The entire time he knew Charlie, the princess of Hell was not one to bear a grudge to anyone nor was she one who resorted to violent methods. Then again, her news report did not paint her to be as peace-loving as she tried to paint herself as. Alastor was confused yet intrigued by Lucifer’s assumption.

“And what makes you think that Charlie would even chase after me? I could kill each soul that occupies Hell and she would still believe that I have a chance at redemption,” Alastor laughed. “Not as if it mattered at all! These damned souls would just came back a day later!”

“Yes, that does seem to be the common theme with murder here in the inferno,” Lucifer sighed. “However, there are fates much worse than death. It is not about how many you kill, but who you kill. There are people that would clearly enrage my dear princess if anything were to befall them.”

Lucifer’s eyes looked at Alastor, but his gaze went past that of the Radio Demon to the soul behind him. Angel Dust could feel the eyes of the king fall upon him and he curled up against the wall with his pet held tightly in his arms. Even Alastor could tell where Lucifer’s eyes lied and, even though the Radio Demon was hellbent on protecting his friend, the words Lucifer said rang true with the Overlord. Killing people of power gave that thrill, but Alastor knew he was not a good guy… right? The chance to commit acts of kindness long passed. Alastor had no chance of saving himself, especially after all he had done in his life. There was no good in the world and the only way to move with it was to be the bad that was it. Alastor had been choosing his prey with little thought until recently that there was one option that he had not considered because he never had the option before.

“My daughter holds all in the hotel close at heart. Should something happen to any one of them, she would surely seek vengeance. There is nothing stopping you but your own mind, Alastor,” Lucifer whispered. “Choose your prey.”

Lucifer stepped back, turned, and began to make his way back to the door before leaving the room. Then he walked down the hallway and left the hotel altogether. All the while, the Radio Demon remained in the room with Angel Dust, alone. The Spider Demon approached Alastor and hesitantly raised a hand up to the Radio Demon.

“H-Hey, Al,” Angel Dust softly spoke. “Are you okay? Alastor? Al?”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note before the beginning of this chapter. I will admit that when I wrote the first paragraph, I got a little disgusted with what I had wrote due to the context written. With that said, not giving too much context other than that, if you choose to skip the first paragraph and continue on, that's fine. I will add a TLDR as an end not for those who may want to skip the story entirely. Other than that,

“More than that, we rejoice in our sufferings, knowing that suffering produces endurance, and endurance produces character…”  
\- Romans 5:3

When Alastor was a kid, he remembered one time when he came home from school to find that his mom was crying. The young child quickly hid around the corner and peeked at his mother as she wept. Rarely his mother would cry, but on this occasion, his mother had a reason. Over the radio, Alastor could make out a reporter discussing the events of a trial that had just ended not too long before Alastor returned home. A group of men were charged with the murder of a young child that was found savagely beaten and shot deep within the woods nearby. A death brought upon by people who were filled with hate and anger towards someone just because of who they were. As the case had progressed, the reporters would tell the details of what was happening during the trial to the audience at home. The body of the child was found, riddled with bruises and the one bullet wound to the head. One of the killers became riddled with guilt and would turn on the others who partook in this heinous act, describing in gruesome detail what was done to the child. It had gotten to the point that the reporter hurled the food from that morning. What sparked the change of heart were the child’s last words that echoed in the killer’s mind: ‘I want my mommy’. The killers had been caught, they had been arrested, they had been given the trial, and, with all the evidence provided and all the testimonies given, the killers were released. The killers were freed and the world continued on while a few people felt stuck. From the news, Alastor’s mother wept softly in her chair while Alastor hid around the corner. She had looked up from her chair and saw her little boy hiding, prompting the young Alastor to quickly retreat behind the corner. Quickly, she wiped her tears from her face and let out a shaky sigh before putting on a sad smile. His mother tapped her lap to signal Alastor to come and sit upon it, which the young boy did. Gently, Alastor’s mother ran her fingers through her child’s hair and kissed the top of it. 

“My Allie,” she softly spoke. “I pray one day that, when you are older, the world will become a better place for all. I pray that you can live happily as you are and find love without worrying about what others may think.”

Alastor’s mother held her child close as if she were about to lose him. For her, that’s what she always thought whenever she was away from her son for long. While she put on a brave face about the tragedy that had happened, Alastor could not forget her words. As he was held, Alastor closed his eyes slowly as he was held.

As he grew older, these cases became as common as the evening breeze. Reports of crimes committed against the innocent people by those who were filled with hate, then those people were freed to continue on with their lives, free from punishment. Justice. Hope. These words carried no meaning in the world. The people cared only for themselves and Alastor grew to accept this and become a part of it. With this ideology, Alastor would become one of the most heinous killers to exist on Earth. What little he left of the bodies was enough to make a priest curse him. For so long, Alastor had hunted and dined on the flesh of his victims that it was karmic that his demise would come from a hunting incident. However, his last thoughts were his only thoughts that filled his mind for his adult life: the world was an awful place.

Now in Hell, the Radio Demon was beginning to change, but thinking about it, he never understood why? Not in the manner of what brought upon this sudden change, but he never thought about why should he change? Hell was no different than the world he left, a horrid place where the wicked reign. With the given boredom, he had no reason to change who he was and he had no reason to continue on this foolish path of righteousness. Killing those rapists provided a thrill, yes, but he was no hero. Killing Valentino provided a rush, but he was no hero! Alastor was a demon, an Overlord of Hell who was given powers because of how horrid and awful his soul was. There was nothing in this life or the one before that meant Alastor needed to change, so why should he?

“H-Hey, smiles,” Angel shouted to grab the attention of the silent Overlord. “Are you okay? Lucifer left, you know?”

Angel Dust. A loud and obnoxious soul that had lived to only annoy the Radio Demon, Alastor thought. There was not a day that had went by in this Godforsaken hotel that Angel did not bother Alastor with his presence. Constant sexual remarks, lewd hand gestures, and any immature act that proved what a useless and obnoxious being the Spider Demon was. Then, Alastor began to think of Angel as something more than a waste of space. He began to think of him as a friend, even. Then these thoughts were had for the other damned that filled this hotel. Husk, Niffty, Vaggie, and even Charlie. All were thought of as something more than just burdens. Alastor began to think of them as friends. However, there was no need for friends in any life he had. The Radio Demon was a being that preyed upon the weak. All of these souls were weak in comparison to himself! This was not just pride; they were facts! Without uttering a word, Alastor turned to look towards a still frightened Angel Dust who reacted to the turn with a soft gasp and a sudden jump. Alastor did not raise his head, but kept it down. 

“I’m sure you are aware, Angel,” Alastor growled in a threatening tone. “I am no saint. I am no hero. I’m not good or redeemable. Everything I’ve done I did because it was who I am. I am an Overlord of Hell! I am a corrupt soul who would make God gag in disgust!”

Angel began to fear for himself again. Though Alastor made no movement, Angel could not help but imagine Valentino where the Radio Demon stood. Angel shook with Fat Nuggets in his arms, the pig looking ready to attack and defend the demon that saved him so long ago. While most souls would run, all Angel felt he could do was just hold his arms up and crumble, hoping that it will be enough to protect Fat Nuggets at the least.

Alastor walked around the bed, his stand tapping against the ground lightly. Yet, with each tap, Angel heard thunder. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Time moved slower with each tap until the sound was no longer heard. From the gap, Angel Dust finally saw the red of Alastor’s suit and all he could do was cry and whimper. Alastor savored the sound. How long had it been since he heard such an interesting noise? How long had it been since he felt this particular feeling grow within him? Alastor tried to break through Angel Dust’s defenses with the head of his microphone, but when it got underneath the crossed arms, Angel’s little guardian bit at it and appeared to be stubborn on letting it go.

“Boss, boss,” cried the microphone.

Alastor scoffed at Fat Nuggets as the pig tried to defend Angel, but he did not attack the swine. After withdrawing his microphone from the jaws of the swine, Alastor raised his right hand to bring forth tendrils to wrap around Angel’s waist to keep the pig at bay and forced Angel’s upper two arms open. Still, despite his intentions, the Radio Demon was being oddly gentle in the binding of Fat Nuggets and the opening of Angel’s arms. Regardless, with the Spider Demon’s face now revealed, Alastor used the top of his microphone to rest underneath the obnoxious demon’s chin and lifted Angel’s head up to look at the face of his intended prey. Alastor saw Angel crying, tears falling from his eyes, his eyes filled with fear, each one begging Alastor to not hurt him. Alastor felt his smile grew shake from the sight, dismissing it as pure excitement. Alastor analyzed each tear that fell, each plea that came from Angel’s mouth, each—

“A-Al,” Angel interrupted. “A-Al, a-are you c-crying?”

The Radio Demon paused for a moment and reached his hand up to touch underneath one of his eyes. Where he touched, Alastor felt a wet sensation against his fingertip. Alastor paid no mind to it and shook his hand to dismiss the liquid from his hand before going back to the matter at hand. Then he felt a cool sensation run down his cheek. Alastor reached up again and felt a wet streak ran down from his eye all the way to the bottom of his chin. The Radio Demon wiped this one away quickly, but where one was removed, more began to fall and take its place. Alastor was crying. The Radio Demon stepped back and took a look at himself. He was not only crying; he was shaking, his breathing had increased, and his smile was faltering. Angel Dust was just another victim. There was nothing felt towards his victims before, so why did he cry? Why was he shaking? Why was it that when he saw Angel Dust cry, Alastor felt his heart break within his damned body? The Radio Demon felt the stress begin to build up and his grip tightened up to the point that the stand broke in two. The microphone fell to the ground, not a word coming from it as the life left its eye. Alastor stumbled backwards and fell back to sit on Angel Dust’s bed.

“I-I… am an Overlord of Hell,” he growled, his face in his palms. “In my time on Earth, I amassed a body count that made the priest pray for my damnation. My victims screamed in terror and their families screamed in rage for each day that I was free! I felt no emotion but joy in my hunt and from seeing the life from my prey’s eyes slowly fade! I am a horrid soul that deserves this! Then why…”

Alastor looked up at Angel Dust, tears pouring like a waterfall from his eyes and his smile finally broken down into a smile.

“Wh-Why the hell can I not stand to see you like this? Why is it that hearing you cry only makes me feel sick and pain? What the fuck is wrong with me,” Alastor cried out.

Angel looked up at Alastor who, not just one minute ago, was about to attack him. Now, he saw the Radio Demon at his weakest. Confliction grew within Angel Dust at the sight. On the one hand, this was an opportunity to escape an attacker, someone who was clearly above Angel Dust in terms of power. On the other hand, this person was a friend, someone Angel cared about and someone who was struggling with their own moral dilemma. Against his better judgement, the Spider Demon set down his pet and slowly stood up. Alastor cried softly into his hands as his mind raced. Slowly, Angel Dust held two arms out to Alastor, stopping for a moment when doubt arose about his actions. Then, he looked again at the state of the Radio Demon. Angel sighed before continuing with wrapping his arms around the Radio Demon. Alastor did not react to being touched as his mind was somewhere else at the moment.

“I… I know you ain’t the biggest hugger in this place, Al, but you remind me of someone who doesn’t want to be alone right now. You remind me of someone who’s afraid of all the shit that’s going on. Y-You can kill me later, but I’m giving you this damn hug!”

The Radio Demon only sobbed in Angel’s arms before giving into the feeling he had not felt for so long: love. Alastor did not know what this loving feeling meant, whether it was going to be as friends or more, but Alastor could no longer deny the fact that if something were to happen to Angel, if something were to happen to Husk or Vaggie or anyone else in this hotel, Alastor would fall into despair. For the second time in his existence, Alastor hugged another person, wrapping his arms slowly around Angel Dust who flinched only slightly, but did not move. Alastor rested his head against the Spider’s chest and let out a shaky breath as Angel Dust gently rubbed the Radio Demon’s back. Change was the law of life, and Alastor was beginning to change for the better of himself and the better of those who surrounded him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR: Alastor thinks of a way to return to his demonic streak, only to realize the feelings he had for Angel Dust and the rest of hotel's residents.


	16. Chapter 16

“For I know the plans I have for you, declares the Lord, plans for welfare and not for evil, to give you a future and a hope.”  
\- Jeremiah 29:11

Soft cries filled the room. The cries of a broken soul coming to the realization of what his life had become. On Earth, the soul never believed in the good of others and joined the wickedness that plagued the world, doing away with any emotion that were to bind him with the victims he eagerly hunted. With a number that impressed the King of Hell, the soul knew what he was destined for and could not care for his consequence when he left the world, almost eager to join the damned down below. Alastor had accepted that he, just like the other wicked souls of Hell, were all deserving in the punishment and believed that no one would ever escape this place to rise above and live within the Silver City. However, after so many years, so many lives lost, Alastor had come to accept a new fact that he had long since denied. Long had he denied emotions. Long had he denied the feeling of love and compassion. It was here, in the fiery inferno, that Alastor had to accept the lies that he told himself: that he was becoming human. Within him and his darkened heart lied emotions that had been believed to be dead for so long. Here, in eternity, Alastor began to love and care for those who he had considered to be nuisances in the beginning. The Radio Demon rested in the arms of Angel Dust, slowly raising his own arms up to return the hug that was given. Angel barely registered the hug, focusing solely on the man in his arms.

For his entire existence, from the beginning of his human life to the end of it, Anthony had to keep his emotions under control. There was no room for the feeling of sadness and there was especially no room to fail. Failing for his father meant punishment and Anthony knew that death would be a reward in comparison to what the punishment was. A moment before his death, Anthony felt a wave of relief crash across his body as he closed his eyes to rest, only to awaken in the world after. Shortly after he came into this world, things were no different. Never was Angel Dust allowed to voice complaints, to refuse a request, or show any emotion other than lust for his client. It had been like this for years and the whole time Angel felt like a prisoner within his own body. Now, entering the hotel, Angel began to see that this place did offer a real chance for change. It did not offer abuse or lies, but hope and determination of one soul being better than who they once were. Angel Dust may have entered the hotel with doubt, but the teachings of the building were embedded within the Spider Demon’s mind. Alastor helped Angel when he was at his lowest; it only seemed fair that Angel returned the favor.

No words were had between the two souls. The only sound that was heard were the cries of Alastor and the broken panting that came from his lips. The Overlord felt pathetic for how he was behaving. A grown man, a damned, murderous soul crying aloud in Hell, a place where crying only fueled the fire. Ironic, he thought. For him, there was no lower. However, being in the arms of Angel Dust, he also felt a sensation of safety and reassurance. Love and care were in the hug that was given and Alastor simply rested against the Spider Demon’s chest. Fat Nuggets was still on edge about the recent attack and stood by Angel, ready to defend the demon on a moment’s notice. Alastor pulled back from Angel slowly, but refused to look at him, just staring at the heart on Angel’s chest.

“I… I am sorry, Angel,” Alastor sighed before scoffing. “No. No, I suppose being sorry for what just happened doesn’t necessary atone for what I did.”

“Yeah, well… we all make mistakes,” Angel said, gently rubbing Alastor’s arm.

“Unfortunately, mine landed me in a situation where I only hurt myself. Not only that, it nearly made me hurt someone I cared for,” Alastor confessed. “These past few days, I have been struggling finding myself, refusing to change from what I have known for as long as I have existed. But… I am changing, it would seem. As late as it would be, I am changing.”

“Well… I guess Charlie’s gonna have a field day,” Angel weakly joked, but it wasn’t responded with a laugh from the Radio Demon. “Say, Al… I… I don’t know what yer going through right now. Seems to me that you have a bunch of shit going on in that head of yours. But… that doesn’t mean you have to necessarily be alone during this time. You helped me before. Let me help you, yeah? And, hey, maybe some of that goodness will rub off on me and Charlie can report two success stories, yeah?”

Angel Dust smiled and patted the Radio Demon’s shoulder. Alastor shifted his eyes upwards to look at Angel Dust. Though the demon was rather obnoxious, the appearance Angel held was enough to stand him a little. While he may never confess it aloud, Alastor could understand how the Spider Demon was perceived as cute by some. Sexy? The Radio Demon did not care for, but he saw Angel Dust as cute. Annoying, but cute Alastor sighed before wiping his hand across the face. It was then that he realized that his smile had dropped from his face. The Radio Demon looked to the left of where he sat to stare into the mirror that decorated the makeup desk. It had been so long since he saw himself without his smile. It was weird to see himself without it, but he would be lying to himself if he tried to bring it back at the moment.

“I look different,” Alastor muttered.

“Well, sometimes different is good. If everyone were the same, ain’t nothing would change in this world. Shit, I know it’s pointless here of all places, but who knows? Anything’s possible.”

“Your words resemble that of a holiday special on the radio.”

“God, I forget how much older you are.”

The two shared in a slight laugh and Angel Dust stood up, then going to sit beside the Radio Demon. Fat Nuggets made a running start and jumped up to hop into Angel’s lap who cradled him like a baby and gently rubbed the pig’s back. Alastor looked over at Fat Nuggets and exhaled slowly.

“Hearing Lucifer speak, I have to admit… it was sounding very tempting to commit what I was thinking. It would be quick, and I have a lovely recipe that would have been perfect for yourself and the pig there.”

“Y-Yeah, not reassuring that I ain’t on the menu right now, chief.”

“My point, Angel, is that I no longer feel the urge to do… such an act on you, someone I care for.”

Angel Dust’s eyes widened and a pinkish hue spread across his face. While this was nothing like a confession, it was still surprising to the Spider Demon. There was only one time before now that someone admitted to caring for Angel, but since that came from the manager of the place he stayed at, it was dismissed as a part of the job. However, this was someone who was a notorious killer, someone who was feared by all that knew his name. Under these circumstances, any other soul would be concerned, but Angel Dust took the admission with a smile and hugged the Radio Demon again.

“The Radio Demon, Alastor, admitting to loving someone,” Angel teased. “Careful now or someone would surely challenge ya for getting soft.”

“‘Caring’ was the word that I used, Angel,” Alastor growled as he looked over to Angel. “Love is a word that I could never really understand. It had gotten thrown around so much that it was the first emotion that I had let go on Earth. I still think the word is useless. It’s much more meaningful to care. You love people. You love food. You love places. But when you care for something, you give part of your life to it.”

“Eh, either way, Smiles, you still feel good about me, so I get to write one on the scoreboard for ol’ Angel Dust,” Angel cheered.

“Yes, well, I am glad that you are in a better mood than you were before, dear Angel.”

“Eh, I wouldn’t say that,” Angel sighed before looking over to Alastor. “You… did scare me, Al. I-I know that you were scared yourself, but I just… felt like before. Like how it was w-with… that fucker.”

Angel Dust began to shake. Alastor stared at his spider friend for a minute. It was hard to look at Angel and see the demon in such a state. This thinking only made Alastor feel worst. This was not about the Overlord right now, but about a friend who he tried to hurt. Alastor sat up straight and looked up towards the roof, wandering if a miracle would appear before him and help the situation he was in.

“I feel it’s rather suiting that we both have our own demons,” Alastor sighed. “Both of us enduring some sort of punishment, not really changing from how our life was on Earth. But maybe… God, do not tell Charlotte what I am about to say, but this hotel could help us change, but not just in morals. Perhaps it can help us overcome the challenges we face and become better souls overall.”

“Heh,” Angel sniffled. “N-Now who’s the hopeless dreamer?”

“Yes, well, the way things have been the past few days, I feel that anything is possible my dear Angel,” Alastor slowly stood up and straightened out his outfit. “Such as making a new friend would be possible.”

Angel smiled up at Alastor and stood up, setting Fat Nuggets down on the bed beside him.

“A friend would be nice,” Angel admitted as he stood up, reaching out and hugging the Radio Demon.

Alastor stood still from the hug, not really returning.

“Moment’s passed,” Angel asked.

“Just savor it as long as you can, Angel. This won’t likely be a common occurrence.”

Angel Dust laughed softly before pulling back, stepping away before bumping into the microphone. The eye was closed and from the place where it snapped there were electric wires and sparks leaked out. Angel Dust cocked an eyebrow before looking over to Alastor.

“Hey, uh… Your friend here gonna be okay?”

“Oh, yes! This isn’t the first time the damned thing had to endure such treatment, and I doubt it will be his last!”

Alastor’s hand began to glow a soft shade of green and both sides of the broken microphone stand began to glow in a color that matched the Overlord. Like a puzzle, the two pieces realigned and connected at the point of severance. A moment later, the eye blinked back to life and looked around the room, laying eye on Alastor who had already held it in his hand.

“Boss,” the microphone snapped. “You know I hate it when I snap!”

“Really? Then what is it you call doing now,” Alastor laughed loudly at his wordplay.

The microphone groaned before closing its eye again. The Radio Demon set the base of his stand on the ground and walked past Angel. Then he stopped before looking over his shoulder at Angel Dust.

“If you will, Angel, I think it’s best if we were to report our progress to the princess,” Alastor requested.

“I guess you’re right,” Angel groaned before following after Alastor. “I just know she’s going to cry. She’s a natural crier, you know?”

Alastor laughed with Angel and the two walked out of the room. However, once past the doorway, Alastor heard again the horns and voices sing to him. Except, this time, instead of looking around in confusion, Alastor felt a sense of serenity and calmness from the sound. As he walked, he no longer heard the heels of Angel Dust’s boots against the floor. When he looked behind him, he saw the Spider Demon was looking around the hallway as if he were looking for something.

“Angel, my dear, are you okay” Alastor inquired.

“Y-Yeah, um… Hey, and don’t fuck with me when I ask you this, Smiles, but… do you hear like… horns and voices,” Angel asked.

Alastor looked at Angel for a moment in shock. Was it that the horns could finally be heard by others? Alastor looked out the floor window, down to the people that walked the streets to see if it were true, but it would seem that no one had heard the thunderous orchestra. The Radio Demon looked up to the sky, staring in silence at Heaven that hung high above, before turning around and smiling at Angel Dust.

“Perhaps it is the sound of change, my dear Angel,” Alastor suggested.

“Fuck, you know I hate metaphors, Smiles,” Angel groaned as the two resumed their walk.

“Yes, well, I have a feeling, Angel, that things are surely going to change. Call me an optimist!”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note before the start of the chapter: I really do want to thank you all for the comments that are left and kudos that are given, I really do appreciate them. I read each comment and am happy a lot of you are enjoying as well as reading thoughts and criticism shared. It's all very appreciative and I thank you! I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter to the story!

“Everyone who is arrogant in heart is an abomination to the LORD; be assured, he will not go unpunished.”  
\- Proverbs 16:5

Within the rings of Hell, the sins of the damned are known. Each of the souls condemned to this place were there for the sins that were committed during their time on Earth. While some souls may have shown devotion towards one sin in particular, others would experiment with the options that were presented before them. The sins Alastor were guilty of committing on Earth were those of gluttony and wrath. The Radio Demon felt no lustful desires to his victim, he did not care for the money that they may have held, he did not feel jealousy towards the victims that were killed, he certainly did not laze about and allow his victims to escape, nor did he feel any honor in the killings, only doing so to fit in with the world he lived in. However, it was the latter that was the hidden sin for Alastor, though the Radio Demon protested so many times before about being prideful. Always thinking and taking into consideration each likely scenario, Alastor tended to be right for most of the choices he had made. The few times in his existence that he made a mistake were quickly rectified and immediately dismissed from mind and sight. Unfortunately, this time would not be just that. Ever since his arrival at the hotel, the Radio Demon was vocal about his thoughts and futility of the hotel and how no soul could be redeemed; that no soul could change from who they were in life. But Alastor was standing proof as to how wrong he was and he would need to confess this realization with the one person who had been stubborn from the very beginning about people changing.

Back at the lobby, Charlie and Vaggie had returned from their date together, Charlie giggling with Vaggie’s arms around her shoulder, the guardian peppering Charlie’s cheeks with kisses. Husk had returned to man his station, not paying mind to the scene that was occurring in the lobby. For the Cat Demon, he could not look anywhere else. The presence of the King of Hell petrified him. It was one thing with an Overlord, but this was the Fallen Angel, one of the originals. The King possessed powers that could not even be whispered and the very idea terrified Husk to think that. Forget what Alastor would have done, Husk knew to be afraid of what the King would have surely done to him. Before, Husk would drink to fill a void, but now he drank to forget everything. While Husk drank to forget and the princess and her guardian held each other tightly. Alastor and Angel had begun their descent down the stairs. The two managers of the hotel ceased their actions when the Radio Demon and his cohort came into view and Charlie turned her attention to them both as the pair approached the front desk.

“Do ya two ever leave this desk,” Angel Dust asked. “I swear, if I looked behind that desk of yours, I know fa sure I’ll find your footprints in the floor.”

“That’s what happens when you have responsibilities, Angel. You kinda have to show some dedication to it,” Vaggie retorted with a hint of sass.

The Moth and Spider both glared at each other and Charlie had to get in between to prevent a brawl occurring in the lobby of the hotel. This did little as Angel still towered over the princess and continued his glaring contest with Vaggie.

“H-Hey, guys,” Charlie said. “W-What can we do for you?”

“Yes, dear Charlotte, we have some major news for you that we feel you would love to hear,” Alastor exclaimed, then fell silent. 

Charlie looked up with a confused look to Alastor. Vaggie had an eyebrow raised, ready with doubt for what the Radio Demon was about to say. Angel just looked down at the Overlord as he stood there in silence, lips closed and teeth hidden. After a moment of silence, Angel groaned before finishing Alastor’s thought.

“Yeah, we’re ready to further our cleansing program here, toots,” Angel confessed. “God, this feels so distasteful. Do I have to start doing confessional or some shit like that?”

Truth be told, Angel Dust was still a skeptic on all of this. There was not one good thing that he could say he did wholeheartedly and truly meant it. All his life he’s only known violence, sex, drugs, alcohol—everything that would make a priest faint was what Angel Dust had a preference for. In essence, Angel felt all of these were his life. Now, he would have to give them up to be given a chance of a newer life; a better one. Though he had been through this before, Angel felt comforted at the thought of not going through this alone. The Spider Demon looked down at Alastor and gave the Radio Demon a slight smile as the Radio Demon stared straight ahead. Once Angel finished Alastor’s thought, the Overlord finally found his voice and resumed speaking with Charlie.

“Yes, it is as Angel had just said, the both of us are willing to further the treatment here at your establishment!”

“Wait, wait, wait. You’re wanting to be more of a patient now,” Vaggie skeptically asked. “Yeah, Charlie, a moment?”

Vaggie gently grabbed the shoulders of her princess and guided her to the side, away from both Alastor and Angel.

“Look, Angel is one thing,” Vaggie whispered. “He’s obnoxious, annoying, and a pain in the ass, but he’s not as bad as John Doe over there. I know you like to give everyone a chance to change, but considering Alastor tried to find so many ways to ruin this hotel—”

“Vaggie, please, I—”

“Hold on,” Vaggie interrupted. “I know what you’re thinking and that I’m going to say that you shouldn’t help to the Alastor. Well, I am thinking that, but I’m not saying it. Charlie, I do trust you in the choices you make and I will support you. I’m not giving you permission to do anything, but I just have a request: please be careful around Alastor. You know a soul doesn’t just become an Overlord unless they earned it.”

Charlie smiled softly at her lover and gently rubbed her thumb against Vaggie’s cheek.

“My own little angel to watch over me. Don’t tell my father, but I thank Grandpa for giving me you.”

Vaggie blushed slightly and smiled at her darling, nuzzling against the palm. Once the two had finished with their not-so-secret conversation, the princess turned back around and went to continue her discussion with the two damned souls.

“That is great news to hear from you both,” Charlie exclaimed. “Can I ask what made the sudden change happen?”

“Your guess is as good as mine,” both Alastor and Angel answered, prompting the two to look at each other with amusement.

“Well, I guess I just sort of am tired of having to find a way out of this void in me, you know,” Angel explained. “Ya know, growing up with a shit life, a shit family except for two of my siblings, and an even shittier afterlife, I just find it tiring having to endure the same mess that I went through before. I guess I… I want to get better, ya know?”

Charlie smiled with some tears of joy forming at the corner of her eyes. Then, she turned her head to Alastor who simply stood there.

“Oh, my statement still stands, dear,” Alastor blatantly answered. “I’ve not the slightest idea why, but I do know that I am willing to try and change for the better, dear Charlie. Perhaps it is better to not upset fate and have it change again for myself or others.”

“Well, I do suppose you are correct. Oh, I’m just so excited that you two are willing to continue! I have plans that I know will help you both more become better souls!”

The princess of Hell was feeling elated. Her idea was starting to being taken seriously and she fully believed that these two could be saved with the right amount of devotion. However, where her dream was becoming a reality, another soul was realizing his nightmare.

Lucifer felt a bit of accomplishment with his approach to the Radio Demon. The soul had been yearning for a kill, so it was easy to find a prey for the poor thing. After he left, the King of Hell ventured on back home and was almost halfway back when the horns and voices were heard again. There was a bit of irritation on the face of Lucifer, but the King of Hell felt manipulation would be a better weapon to keep the soul in the inferno. Lucifer quickly knew what plan to do: possess the Radio Demon, kill someone within the wretched hotel, release the Overlord from his control, then fool Alastor into believing the killing was his own doing and furthering his idea of being irredeemable. The plan would have been put into motion immediately, but then he heard the sounds again. This was not just one soul that was on the path of redemption, but two damned souls who were on their way to ascending to the Silver City. Lucifer’s eye twitched at the idea and he started to feel his chest rising and falling at a rapid pace. This was getting out of control. Another soul to look for in this vast landscape? No. No, he knew it had to be someone in that wretched place. It could not be a coincidence that there was another redeemable soul. It had to be someone in that hotel. To his memory, there were two souls that were around at the time of the hotel: the Cat Demon and the Spider Demon. No. It could not be just them who have been tainted, as Lucifer thought. It was the hotel itself. Perhaps he could not destroy the building, but there was a way to tarnish the reputation while instilling fear within the populace: kill the residents of the hotel, leave only the princess alive. A lesson to all to remember the hopelessness of it all, especially to his daughter.

Within the King of Hell was rage to the building, but that rage would be directed towards the inhabitants for now. The return back to his home and to his loving wife would have to wait. Things were moving quickly and they needed to be stopped now. The attack would have to be not at the building itself, but to the souls in question. The Radio Demon was one of the targets. Alastor and his friend did not need to be destroyed, they needed to be broken. Lucifer had in mind what to do with both of the souls, but he would have to wait until after the fighting to deliver his own punishment upon the Radio Demon and him alone. The Radio Demon was the start of this all. Now, Alastor would be the end of it all.

The perks of being king: having the lords at your beck and call to do your bidding. In the past, old Overlords would challenge Lucifer in a bid for the throne. However, with each victory under his belt, it became apparent that the King of Hell was that for a reason. The old Overlords that managed to hold their title and the new ones that rose all understood the hierarchy of Hell. With the tap of his cane, the King of Hell summoned minions to do his bidding. Small dark creatures that manifested from nothing appear and surrounded their master. These three damned souls would need to be reminded of their place. They needed to remember the hopelessness and pointlessness of even thinking about escaping this place. Lucifer needed to reestablish his control over his kingdom.

“With the exception of that damned Radio Demon, go forth to the Overlords of Hell and order them to reconvene at my tower. There are matters to discuss in regard to a few damned souls. Failure to comply will result in severe punishment.”

A second tap against the ground sent a shockwave to the area around Lucifer and glasses were shattered. The minions dispersed from their master’s presence and quickly went to the areas of Hell where the Overlord’s could be found. This all needed to come to an end. This was Lucifer’s kingdom. His Father had no reason to be meddling in a realm that was not under His control and Lucifer would see to it that any interference would be stopped immediately.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, gals, and non-binary pals! Sorry for the day of absence again! Things have been getting crazy with school and my jobs, but I'm gonna try and keep a consistent schedule of uploading, so I thank you for your patience! Without further ado, I hope you enjoy the latest chapter of the Nothing to Do, Nothing to Hope story! As always, comments are always welcome. Enjoy! Also, congratulations to Vivz and her show getting taken on by A24! A wonderful job and its always wonderful seeing an independent creator being taken seriously and with confidence! Congratulations to Hazbin Hotel, the staff, and the creator!

“A man without self-control is like a city broken into and left without walls.”  
\- Proverbs 25:28

The main hall within the king’s tower was the gathering spot for the Overlord’s of Hell to reconvene. Though the number was great when looking at it in its entirety, there were only a handful of Overlord’s that attended. Lucifer even was generous and waited for more to arrive, but when it became apparent that these were the only servants that arrived, Lucifer began plotting the proper punishment for each Overlord that failed to make their presence shown. Whether the absence of the other Overlords was due to ongoing feuds or out of pure fear from the King of Hell, it mattered not. Their absences only fueled the anger that was building within Lucifer. All in attendance sat at a long table that was able to host dining parties for a group of fifty, but at the moment, there was a total of seven occupants. The King of Hell sat at the head of the table with his wife seated beside him. Lilith knew why the meeting was held, but she was unaware as to the targets that would be discussed during said meeting. Sitting on Lucifer’s right side were the Overlord’s Rosie, Vox and Velvet. Sitting on his left side were the Overlord’s Bethesa and Frederick. Both Bethesa and Frederick sat properly out of respect towards the King of Hell as did the Overlord Rosie. However, Vox relaxed in his chair with a mildly annoyed look on his face while Velvet was eagerly typing on her phone, doing who knows what. None of the Overlord’s spoke, giving the King a chance to speak first before anything else could be said. While he sat in silence, Lucifer could only think about how things would need to change to be more drastic afterwards. Making the torment that the damned endured had to be more severe and hope would have to become an idea that is nothing more than a fool’s dream. The thought of stealing a holy weapon to wipe out a soul was thrown around within his mind, thinking it was only fair since his Father kept on meddling in his kingdom.

“I don’t know about the situation of the Overlord’s who are not present and why they have failed to appear, but no matter the reason, I will make sure they remember why this place is a prison for the damned,” Lucifer softly spoke, gesturing over to Vox and Velvet. “But you three are supposedly inseparable. Would either of you care to explain why the Overlord Valentino is not here?”

“Fuck if I know,” Vox brushed off. “He’s probably still recovering from that ass whooping the Radio prick gave him. And Val’s good for fucking, but I don’t really keep tabs on where that bastard is at every hour of the day.”

“Ha,” Velvet laughed. “That’s a lie and you know it! One time, Lucy, Voxy here went at like five in the morning to go and take Valentino a drink! I mean, yeah, Val wanted a coffee, but this lover boy here just wanted to see his man!”

“Fuck off, Vel,” Vox growled out.

There were many attributes that Lucifer saw within the new Overlord’s. Each of these damned souls were creative with the sins committed. Each one proved to be even more heinous than the Overlord’s that came before. The powers that were given were used perfectly to torment the common citizens of Hell, but the one thing that Lucifer hated from these new Overlord’s was the lack of respect given to him. It was the lack of respect given to the position that they were each appointed to. Sometimes, the King of Hell would ponder as to why these annoying souls remained in power, but he would see the work that was done and be pleased enough to not break their damned souls. However, being called ‘Lucy’ and being shown this kind of disrespect from these new Overlord’s made his blood boil more. The King of Hell stood up from his chair and walked over to his right side. While Rosie averted her gaze from fear, Vox and Velvet continued to not care for what was going on. To them, this was just a meeting and meetings to them were always boring. Lucifer stood over Velvet’s shoulder and looked down at her phone screen.

“Is this the latest Hell Phone, Velvet?”

“Yes, it is, Lucy,” Velvet exclaimed. “This bad boy here can stream any live videos, so Vox and Val can have their shows shown to the public in real time! Or, as real as time is here. Plus, I get to watch the latest videos that come out with amazing graphics!”

“Fascinating,” Lucifer feigned interested. “May I see it?”

Velvet handed the King of Hell her phone and Lucifer only examined the device. Truly, the inventions that were replicated from the human world were truly fascinating to Lucifer. However, this was not a time to be fascinated by such an item in hand. Lucifer tilted his cane a bit and the apple that decorated the top touched gently against Velvet’s arm. When the apple began to glow, Velvet felt as though the air within her was being robbed. As much as she wanted to run, she found herself remaining in that seat as her body changed. Slowly, across her body, her Overlord form began to change and it reverted back to the human form she had on Earth. It started at the tips of her body, allowing her to watch what was being done as she was stripped of the powers given by the King of Hell.

“I am truly fascinated by these devices,” Lucifer spoke as Velvet was having her power drained. “With the passing of time, new devices rise and take their place at the top. However, I prefer the original to the newer because at least the older models were reliable. At least those devices could be used without issue. Now, will I have any issues with this new device, damned Velvet?”

Her Overlord form had nearly faded away and only a young woman was sitting in that throne. A sad young woman, panicking over what she was enduring. There was no answer given immediately to the question at hand. All she could do was hyperventilate just like she did while she lived. The color from her form had all but vanished with only a small area around her chest remaining. Though she was a nuisance, Vox could not help but worry for the friend that was being tormented beside him. But there was nothing that could be done. Any act against Lucifer would be seen as a challenge and Vox knew better than to challenge the King.

“If a device takes this long to respond, I suppose it’s time to get a new model,” Lucifer threatened.

“N-No,” Velvet screamed.

Lucifer felt that was enough and he retracted his cane from the Overlord’s body and she returned to her powerful state. He spun the phone in his hand and tossed on the table in front of Velvet, leaving to go sit back at the head. Lilith smiled lovingly at her husband. A man that was compassionate with those he cared for and strong against those who defied him. Just one of the many reasons she fell in love with Lucifer in the first place. Velvet could only sit and panic from what had just happened. Punishment could be dished out to the victim, Velvet believed, but if she had to endure it, then she would be as helpless as those that fell to her psychotic lifestyle.

“Now, I will apologize for wasting my time dealing with the stupidity of some, but I do need the attention of… everyone in attendance,” Lucifer commanded. “An issue has come to my attention that needs to be rectified. In the beginning, I had merely dismissed it as pure fantasy. However, my own arrogance has allowed this problem to grow and it needs to be stopped immediately.”

“W-What’s the problem, your majesty,” Frederick asked.

“As you all may be aware, along with rest of the condemned souls within my kingdom, my daughter, Princess Charlotte Magne, has begun an operation that aims to have souls be saved and redeemed.”

“Yes, I have heard of that,” Rosie spoke up. “It is foolish, but adorable, I must say.”

“Yes, well, foolish is what these souls that occupy the hotel are,” Lucifer snarled. “What these souls follow is an ideology that aims to throw off the natural order. You were all given a life to live. Each one of you could have lived a good life or a horrid one. Depending on your choice, you were either rewarded with a blinding light or punished with a scathing flame at the end of it all. That is how the natural order is. However, these souls that try to redeem their corrupted selves attempt to disrupt this order and make it so all can do so as they please. Unfortunately, fate does not work as such and in order to maintain that balance, these souls need to be… broken.”

“If none of them could escape, why bother? Wouldn’t it make more sense to just let them fail and further the point that Hell is inescapable,” Vox smartly asked.

Lucifer snapped his attention to the TV Demon and Vox jumped slightly where he sat. Before Lucifer could act, Lilith gently rested a hand on her husband’s shoulder to calm him down. It did so, but only slightly, thus allowing Lilith to speak.

“The issue is that there must be no risks taken,” Lilith answered. “As my husband stated, this was an issue that was left unchecked before, but now it must be rectified before any unforeseen consequences occur.”

The other Overlord’s murmured in agreement with Lilith while Velvet remained silent and Vox scoffed in annoyance.

“The souls in question must beaten, humiliated, and broken into dismissing any hope of leaving their prison again,” Lucifer demanded. “Unfortunately, one of the targets is a soon-to-be former Overlord: the Radio Demon, Alastor.”

Those present seemed surprised that an Overlord would believe in redemption. It was known that his intentions originally were to sabotage and mess with the hotel, but hearing that Alastor was actually looking into being redeemed made them wonder. 

“Well, this is starting to get interesting,” Vox growled in intrigue.

Rosie appeared more concerned than anything due to her relationship that she had with Alastor. There was no romance or friendly demeanor between the two, but a sense of respect was held for one another and now faced with the order to attack someone she respected made her feel conflicted. Lucifer tapped his cane against the floor. Though it looked gentle, the sound that came rivaled a thunderous clap on a stormy day. The attention returned to Lucifer.

“Along with the Radio Demon, the other souls of the hotel seem to be believing in the idea of salvation and being forgiven. The ideology they have is dangerous to the order of life and death and must be stopped. Thankfully, my daughter shares all information with myself and her mothers, so the targets are known. The targets are as follows: Alastor, Husk, Angel Dust, Niffty, and Vaggie. They all seem to stay local at the Happy Hotel, but do not attack the building itself! Leave it intact and do not lay a hand upon the princess. If I find out one of you had hurt my daughter, I will remind you of the reason for this place. Attack these souls when they are away from the hotel and make sure that they are all shown no mercy. Are there any questions?”

No hands rose. The plan was simple, but it was obvious that the King of Hell was in distress about something. However, none of them were brave enough to ask any question. For now, the room shook their heads and agreed with the orders given. Of all the looks given, Lilith bared one that appeared shocked. While it is understandable that Lucifer had to punish any wicked soul that stepped out of line, hearing the names of people her daughter considered friends, including the name of someone who was dating Charlie as well, it made Lilith feel appalled at the plan. For now, she kept her peace and waited for a better time to speak.

“Then leave. This is a time sensitive task. Complete it soon, understood?”

“Yes, your majesty,” the room answered before the Overlord’s rose from their seats and left.

With the room vacant, Lilith could now air her concerns about the plan.

“Attack them,” she asked. “Lucifer, these are our daughter’s friends!”

“They are no more her friends than I am with these damned Overlords, Lilith.”

“She introduced us to Vaggie, remember? How could you say that she is not friends with any of them,” Lilith demanded.

“It is not as if I ordered their destruction, Lilith,” Lucifer rebuked. “No soul may leave this place and any who try need to be brought back down!”

“But hurting her friends?”

“There must be no mercy shown, Lilith,” Lucifer shouted. “These damned souls cannot be allowed to know of an escape option. They are sent here and they must be punished!”

“And what about Charlie,” Lilith asked. “If our daughter finds out about what you are planning…”

“She will understand why I do what I do,” Lucifer told, unclear who it was he was telling it to. “It must be this way, my love. There are no other alternatives.”

“There are always options, Lucifer,” Lilith shook before taking her leave, leaving Lucifer to stand in the main hall alone.

Too late, Lucifer thought, was it to stop what had to be done. Order and control needed to be held within the kingdom and his Father only seemed to be keen on disrupting that order. Though he knew the repercussions from Charlie would be cruel even to him, Lucifer felt that the princess would learn to forgive him in time just as she learned to forgive all of the damned souls. For now, it was time to finish this.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y;all! Just a heads up that I'm going to be busy tomorrow, so I more than likely won't be able to upload the chapter after this. But! I will try my best to have it uploaded the following day! Again, I thank you all for your support during this project and hope you enjoy this chapter of the series!

“For godly grief produces a repentance that leads to salvation without regret, whereas worldly grief produces death.”  
\- 2 Corinthians 7:10

Redemption is an idea that is often marred by those who believe themselves to be too far gone for a chance at peace and happiness. A wicked soul is told to repent and all will be forgiven, but it is then that the soul is faced with two challenges: the fight within and the fight out there. For some, the will is greater than the anger and these souls find peace to live with themselves and learn from the actions they have committed. For others, they give into the frustration and become what the world has painted them out to be. This idea effects the living and the dead, but it is especially hard within a place as chaotic as Hell. However, the princess was incredibly determined to prove that any soul, no matter how wicked, could be redeemed and saved. Filled with hope and determination, Charlie was oblivious to the storm that was about to befall upon her. The hotel was no longer a place of redemption, but became an unknowing safe haven for the residents of the hotel. The Overlord’s that were given the task made it prevalent that it be completed to avoid the King’s wrath. Unfortunately, this was easier said than done. With no discussion between one another, it was a battle royal to see who can get the job done first. Plus, the idea of being rewarded for completing the job alone did entice them all. Since the hotel was off limits, all that could be done was observe from the outside. Each Overlord had their own reconnaissance to observe the hotel in the days to come to try and determine a pattern that allows a chance to attack. However, there was none to be shown. The only souls that left the hotel periodically were Charlie and her lover and the two always left together. With Charlie being a bystander as well as the King’s daughter, the Overlord’s could not chance a reckless attack on Vaggie. Emotions drove the actions of most of the Overlord’s to do what needed be done. Though Vox continuously denied it, there were underlying feelings towards the Overlord Valentino and a part of him wanted to return what was done to Valentino tenfold. The same could be said for the Overlord Velvet.

Returning to the now destroyed main office of Valentino, both Vox and Velvet revealed to the defeated Overlord what the summons was about and what needed to be done. Only Vox and Velvet chattered among themselves and thought of ways to do away with the targets. The suggestions were all standard ideas: gunning them down, stabbing them, burning them—all ideas that were common, but believed to be able to do the job at hand. For Valentino, though, this was more than just revenge. Alastor had humiliated him for all to hear. Even if Valentino humiliated the Radio Demon more severely, Valentino lost the fight and it was aired for all to listen in to. This was not about just revenge; this was about destruction now.

“God, Velvet, stop watching fucking cartoons and come up with an actual idea to do the job,” Vox snapped.

“But think about it: the piano falls on them all, flattens them, and humiliates them!”

“You’re a fucking Overlord,” Vox groaned, rubbing his screen in frustration. “And what about you, stud? You just gonna sit there and mope about Alastor beating you?”

Valentino stayed silent at the jab. Then, he took a deep breath before standing up.

“When I was alive, my daddy always told me that to beat a man, you don’t have to lay a finger on him, but on his heart,” Valentino growled. “This would be difficult if the target in question had no heart, but I know that bastard does—and it just so happens to be cash cow for my shows and favorite bottom bitch.”

“Oh, no way,” Velvet exclaimed. “Bambi’s in love with Spidey?”

“I don’t give a shit if he’s fucking him, but I know damn well that the Radio Demon has a soft spot for Angel. We don’t gotta do much to Angel, but I sure as hell will do so anyways,” Valentino snarled. “I’m going to beat the shit out of the Radio Demon, then I’m going to take Angel and make that deer prick watch as I do. I want him to see the pain he brought, the pleasure on Angel’s face as I do so, and I want this bastard to be destroyed!”

Vox and Velvet both raised their eyebrows and gave each other a surprised look. Then, Velvet began to laugh hysterically and Vox scoffed out a chuckle.

“Oh, that’s so grim and dark,” Velvet cackled. “Ah, I love it!”

“Glad to see you’re not getting soft from that ass whooping,” Vox remarked. “But what about the other targets?”

“You two can do whatever you want with those two, I don’t give a shit. I have two targets in mind and if His Majesty hates that, then boo hoo. So, if you two are done jerking around, let’s get started with an actual fucking plan.”

Although the feelings of vengeance stirred within these Overlords, the feeling of regret filled the Overlord Rosie. Among the Overlord’s of Hell, there was a drive for power and control. However, this could not be more far from the truth than it was to Alastor and Rosie. Neither of these Overlord’s cared much for gaining territory, but lived for the chaos that was Hell. With each kill, there was a sense of class and style to the murder. It could be these commonalities that allowed the two to develop a relationship built out of respect for one another. Occasionally, the two did enjoy the presence of one another, drinking tea, listening to music, or even idle chatter made the two develop such a relationship. To her, Alastor was the closest thing to a friend in this damned inferno. Now, she was given the task of hurting the person she had great respect for. This left her with two options: obey the king and fight the one soul she cared for; or disobey Lucifer and alert the fellow Overlord. On one of the days, Rosie stood across the street from the hotel and merely eyed it as she began to weigh her options.

Eager to help Alastor and Angel Dust with their path to redemption, Charlie had given a guide for both of the damned souls as to how they can be properly saved. The princess was always ready and willing to help out the souls who come to the hotel. The guides were ready to be used after a few days of analyzing the characters of Alastor and Angel. During those days, Charlie had asked both the souls to stay indoors to allow her to write the lists down. The guide itself seemed to be rather arrogant, but Charlie meant the best and truly did want to help them both.

With the guides in hand, both the Radio Demon and Spider Demon retreated to Angel’s room to go through the instructions that Charlie had generously written. As Alastor flipped through his booklet that Charlie had prepared and sort of scoffed at each thing he read. It seemed each step was more of an attack on his character, though the idea of changing to a better person is just that. However, reading his ‘character’, Alastor could not help but take it that this was who Charlie saw him as. Yes, he was a cannibalistic serial killer in life, but there were some other attributes of his character that the Overlord felt should be noted. It was more irritation than rage that was built within him, so Alastor kept to himself and chose not to confront Charlie about the guide. Angel, on the other hand…

“Yeah, no shit, no drugs,” Angel sneered. “Fucking can’t believe all this shit. Does she honestly think this is all I am?”

“Yes, I am appreciative that reading these lists aren’t the only one’s that make me feel… disgruntled,” Alastor exhaled. “However, we both know that her heart is in the correct place. Even if her brain may be elsewhere.”

“Yeah, but fucks sake, Smiles,” Angel shouted. “Look at this: ‘no drug use of any kind’, ‘no sex outside of romance’, fucking ‘no fighting, even if instigated’! What the actual fuck? Does she think of us this way?”

“She is merely stating the flaws that you and I have and how we both can address them,” Alastor defended.

“I’m pretty fucking sure that me having sex for fun didn’t land me here! I’m pretty fucking sure taking any drug offered didn’t land me here!”

“Angel,” Alastor spoke before being interrupted.

“Nah, fuck this! I am here because I was a fuck up who wanted the world to be as fucked up as me, but none of this shit will actually help!”

Alastor saw Angel’s demeanor as that of an upset teenager. Children always did annoy Alastor, only finding joy in them during times of suffering such as during an economic crisis. The Radio Demon’s usual approach would be to ridicule and belittle, but now actively trying to change for the better and knowing a little about Angel, the Radio Demon took a civil approach. Alastor approached Angel Dust and gently rested his hand on Angel’s should.

“Before any brash actions are done or harsh words are said, sit down and let’s talk this through, Angel,” Alastor suggested.

The Spider Demon gave a sneer at the request, but sat upon his bed with frustration in him. Alastor sat beside Angel, setting down his microphone to lean against the wall opposite of him.

“That’s not who I fucking am,” Angel said. “I… I know why I’m here. I’m not a fucking idiot. But having it written like that… Is that really all people have seen me as? It’s easy to take pride in yourself, but having it written as if that’s all you are, it just pisses me off!”

“Then let us do away with these guides,” Alastor recommended, crumbling up the paper in hand and tossing it to the side. “I will agree with you: having only our flaws recognized does seem to do more harm than good. While I agree that I am a ‘hungry hunter’, I would prefer to not be noted as just that. Charlie’s heart is in the right place, but her approach is on the verge of being pretentious. For now, let us work on the flaws that we know need to be worked on for ourselves and for no one else. Those on the outside will think of us as who we were in the past, but only can we look at us as we head towards the future and see a better tomorrow.”

Angel held himself and rubbed his arms. There was more to himself than what was on that piece of paper, Angel thought. No more was he wanting to be afraid. No more was he wanting to live a life that strived on bringing down people to his own level for pure fun. A chance to change was presented before him and this piece of paper was not going to define him for who he was. With a smirk on his face, Angel crumbled up his piece of paper and shot it to the empty trash bin across the room, hitting the rim and having it landing right next to the the bucket.

“Damn it. Fucking eight feet tall and six arms and I still can’t hit for shit,” Angel groaned.

“Well, at least you’re being honest with yourself now,” Alastor joked.

“Yeah? Well, since we’re being ‘honest’, stud,” Angel leaned in to Alastor and smirked, using his memory to avoid touching the Radio Demon. “Ya starting to like me, huh?”

“You are growing on me. Whether that growth be like a flower or a fungus, we will see,” Alastor quipped as he carried his balled-up guide to place it properly in the trash. “Now, I do believe Charlie’s house arrest has lifted. Let us go out there and see what good we can do!”

“God, you’re sounding like one of those annoying ass preachers,” Angel groaned before standing to leave with Alastor.

The two walked back downstairs to and went to talk with Charlie. Charlie was pestering Husk at the bar, asking her daily question if the Cat Demon would like to join the program, too. Always the answer was no, but Charlie liked to let it be known that the option was there when ready. Saving Husk from the questions, Alastor approached the princess and lightly tapped her shoulder. Charlie turned around and greeted Alastor with a huge smile that could blind the sun if there were one in Hell.

“Hi, Al,” Charlie chimed. “Did you an Angel go through the list I made for you two?”

“Why, yes, we did, Charlie, and I must say, in the politest way possible: we aren’t going to do any of that!”

Charlie had looked like her hopes were destroyed because she feared that meant the two souls were giving up on the program already.

“W-What? W-Why? I-If there’s any issues with the lists, I can—”

“My dear, the issue is the list,” Alastor interrupted. “You offer souls a chance at redemption, but what good is that if you make a list identifying who they were? Yes, our actions landed us in this prison, but there is no need for reminders of who we are not trying to be!”

“I—Well, I guess that does make sense,” Charlie sighed. “I-I’m sorry. I just got so excited that I kind of did rush it?”

“Ah, there is no need to apologize, my dear! Why, if anything, it shows dedication to the cause and to souls like us who are looking to be redeemed!”

“O-Okay… Thanks, Al,” Charlie said with a slight smile. “So, since the list is out of the way, is there anything I can do to help you guys during this journey?”

Before an answer could be given, there was a knock heard at the front door. A harsh knocking that came from the little amount of wood on the glass door. Knock. Knock. Knock.


	20. Chapter 20

“A false witness will not go unpunished, and he who breathes out lies will not escape.”  
\- Proverbs 19:5

Knock. Knock. Knock. The sounds rang from the door again. There was a touch of desperation and anger with each pound against the door. Knock. Knock. Knock. With each knock heard, Husk felt a shiver be sent up his spine. The knocks reminded him of the King’s arrival to the hotel. Gently, Husk shook where he stood with his drink spilling over the rim of his glass. However, though the bartender was in a state of panic, none of the other resident’s seemed to notice as the attention was drawn to the door. Ever the eager to see who it was knocking at the gates of redemption, Charlie went on over with joy in her step. The Cat Demon looked up at the princess as she went over to answer the door. His soul screamed for the drunkard to shout not to open the door. It begged for Husk to rush over and block Charlie from opening the door. But the King’s presence still lingered on him. The feeling of despair and hopelessness remained within Husk at the memory and all the Cat Demon was remain silent and silently mutter whatever prayer would help him survive an ordeal with the King. Fortunately for the Cat Demon, there was no need to cry for help as it had arrived in the form of a loving mother.

Lilith was cast aside by God for deciding on not wedding Adam at the moment of creation. From her casting, she found love with the King of Hell, Lucifer. The two would become married and rule over the dominion from the start of it all, overseeing the damned souls that would arrive daily and applying the proper punishment for those souls that would arrive. This was not just her job, but a joint effort with her beloved husband. The King and Queen both were at the top of the hierarchy of Hell, taking any challenger that would come before them and reminding the souls every now and then that they were at the top for a reason. For Lilith, she supported her husband’s decisions and never wavered in the actions made. There was no excuse for what was done, no lying that needed to be said; what happened happened for a reason and Lilith knew this. Then the two took a new step in their lives: becoming parents.

Princess Charlotte Magne was born at an unknown time and date as the souls cared not for this useless information. The souls that seemed to care for the birth of the child were the parents of said child. Lucifer and Lilith both were present at the birth of Charlie and felt a sense of joy and love at the sight of their newborn daughter. The two raised Charlie with love and care, staying by her side as she grew up in this dark inferno. Lucifer was there to teach Charlotte what her role was in the years to come, the capability of her power, and what the citizens of Hell were. Lilith taught her to be just and swift with her judgement, finding compassion for those damned that were not as heinous as others, and ensuring to hold a strong hold on the kingdom she was to inherit. Together, the two raised their daughter as well as they possibly could. When Charlie became older and she became more aware of her surroundings, the relationship between the King and Princess began to change drastically.

Once always standing by the side of his daughter, Lucifer began to feel a sense of disappointment with how his daughter became. As the future ruler of the inferno, Lucifer wanted Charlie to be as he was: ruthless, powerful, and firm on the populace. However, one day, as the royal family dined, the princess began to discuss how cruel the Cleansing was and how no soul should be wiped from existence. Charlie talked about how anyone should be given a second chance and that perhaps redemption was possible even in a place like Hell. Though Lucifer was unaware as to how Charlotte came up with such an idea, the discussion of redemption made him begin to feel some disappointment with how his daughter was becoming. The King of Hell referred to the idea as ludicrous and pointless, but Charlotte was set on her idea of redemption for the damned. Lucifer scoffed slightly at Charlie and simply left the room, leaving Lilith to discuss Charlie’s idea with the princess. Though Lucifer still loved his daughter dearly, it was still difficult that the future Queen of Hell, the heir to the inferno, was talking about such a thing. It was concerning and, to the King who knew the truth, a tad worrisome. While Lucifer may have been opposed to the idea, Lilith supported what her daughter chose to do, never wanting to cast aside Charlie’s dreams and giving her the support needed.

There was no choice in the matter at hand. Lilith was given a scenario where she had to make a decision: remain loyal to her husband and support his plan or step in and protect her daughter in the fight to come. If these were strangers, Lilith would have supported her husband’s choice. However, Lilith could not stand by as Lucifer sent his minions to do his bidding and hurt Charlie’s friends. The past few days were wasted in trying to convince the King of Hell to find an alternative route, but Lucifer appeared determined in the choices made. When it became clear that there was no way of changing Lucifer’s mind, Lilith left the tower and went to alert her daughter. On her way, she looked around to check if there were any potential threats that could harm her daughter and the others. While there were a few lackeys that Lilith dismissed with ease, the Queen of Hell stopped when she saw the Overlord Rosie standing across the street from the hotel. Before the queen could act, Rosie hung her head and began to walk away. It seemed the Overlord had changed her mind on whatever it was she had planned on doing originally. With all potential threats gone from the area, Lilith walked to the stained-glass door that decorated the entrance and knocked. A mixture of anger towards her husband and desperation for her daughter filled the queen. Now, she stood in front of the door of opportunity and waited for the door to open. The queen was greeted by the wide smile of her daughter. When Charlie saw who it was, it turned into a loving one as she jumped towards her mother and wrapped her arms around the queen.

“Mom,” Charlie exclaimed. “I’m so happy that you’re here!”

“Hello, my little fire sprout,” Lilith giggled as she wrapped her arms around Charlie. “How have you been darling?”

“Oh, fantastic! Please, come in! I have so much to tell you, mom!”

The queen nearly forgotten why she had arrived when she saw the joyous smile on her daughter. Then again, as long as the group were within the confines of the hotel, they would hopefully be safe. A funny thing to feel, but Lilith only cared for the safety and wellbeing of her daughter. The queen entered the lobby and those in attendance stared at Lilith’s arrival. The emotions felt different towards the queen than with Lucifer. Lucifer had became known for being cruel, ruthless, and powerful. Lilith was powerful and was more than willing to help her husband with whatever may be needed, but she never was one to actively search for a soul to torment. The feeling of fear had withdrawn from Husk, but only slightly. This was still a member of the royal family as well as the wife to the King of Hell. The Cat Demon served himself something stronger to find any courage for a chance encounter with the Queen of Hell.

“So, this is your hotel,” Lilith asked skeptically. “It’s… very lovely, dear. The colors are warming and soothing to look at.”

“Yeah, Vaggie here suggested the color, and I chose the design!”

“That’s wonderful to hear, dearie,” Lilith chuckled. “Unfortunately, my dear… I have other matters that I need to talk with you about. It involves… well, Charlie, it involves everything about this hotel and you, my dear.”

“What? W-What about it?”

Lilith gently placed a hand on her daughter’s shoulder and guided her to the couch in the lobby. The two sat next to each other and Lilith kept her hands clasped over one another. It felt odd. For many centuries, Lilith was always by her husband’s side. Even when Lucifer purged that one soul from escaping, Lilith still fought by his side. Never before did she think of standing against him. Now, she felt she had to in order to protect her daughter.

“Charlotte… Your father and I love you very much,” Lilith explained. “From the moment you were born into this world, we made it our goal to make sure that you had a loving environment where you can be as you please, love who you so choose, and grow, not just as the Princess of Hell, but as Charlotte Magne. Even if recent years have been hard to show that, your father and I do love you dearly, Charlie. But…”

“But?”

“There are things in motion now, dear,” Lilith sighed. “Things that I fear cannot be undone and it all leads back to this place. I… Damn it, you’d think this would be easier, but I-I just can’t seem to find it properly in me to say what is really happening.”

Tears began to fall from the corner of Lilith’s eyes and Charlie reached out to put a hand on her mother’s shoulder.

“I-I’m fine, my dear… I’m fine,” Lilith shakily exhaled. “Y-Your hotel, daughter, is working. There are signs already that there are some souls that are on the path of redemption. And… it is because that your hotel is working that your father feels the need to intervene.”

“‘Intervene?’ M-Mom, what’s dad going to do?”

Lilith took a deep breath before continuing her explanation.

“Your father is keen on breaking the souls that are close to being saved. He excused it as a way to keep balance between life and death. However, I’ve been married to that, that man from the creation of Eden. I know what bothers your father and he could care less about balance. But I’m not here to excuse my husband for what he is planning; I’m here to warn you all about what was going to happen… Charlotte, he summoned the Overlord’s to ensure that these souls are all broken. Not just those that are being saved, but all the one’s that are here are in danger.”

“What,” Charlie shouted, standing up in rage. “Dad… Dad can’t do that! He promised me that he wouldn’t interfere!”

“Did he say with the hotel or with your goals?”

Charlie paused for a moment and thought back to when she explained to her father what she was planning to do. Lucifer did agree to not get involved with the hotel, but thinking back to his words…

“He… He meant the building, didn’t he,” Charlie softly spoke. “My own father… tricked me.”

Charlie sat back down and rested her face in her palms as she felt the betrayal rush through her. Silently, she sobbed and Vaggie went over to console her beloved while Lilith scooted in closer to do the same.

“If that’s the case,” Angel spoke up. “If Lucy is trying to stop us from leaving, is that why he came by before?”

“W-What,” Charlie asked.

“Y-Yeah, like three days ago,” Angel answered. “He came by and talked with Alastor.”

“Yes, he had inquired about my recent change in behavior,” Alastor continued. “It was questions about my behavior and my status as an Overlord of Hell. It had made me… think rather unsavory thoughts, but I knew truly that fulfilling those thoughts would bring no satisfaction to any of us. Especially to the one’s that I care for.”

Angel smiled at Alastor.

“Wait, if my dad was here before, why didn’t you guys tell me,” Charlie demanded.

“We had been in my room all day that day, princess,” Angel responded. “In all honesty, we thought you had let him in!”

“I couldn’t have because I’ve been out and about with Vaggie these past days! The only one who was here to answer anything was—”

Husk slammed his glass against the counter and he felt himself shake. The room looked at the frightened Cat Demon and all Husk could do was just let out a shaky breath.

“Your dad did come here, princess,” Husk spoke. “Yeah, he came. He came and he reminded me of my place in this damned inferno! What, am I supposed to say no to the King of Hell? To someone who can fuck me up in any way he see’s fit? That’s fucking stupid if I had went against him!”

“I didn’t say to tell my dad ‘no’! I asked why did you not tell me,” Charlie shouted as she charged over to the bar area.

“Because I was fucking scared of what would happen if I did! He clearly didn’t come here for you, so if I told you anything, I’d be the decoration of his floor! What the fuck do you want me to do, huh?”

“Enough,” Lilith shouted, commanding the room’s attention. “What’s done is done and we cannot change the past. However, it’s clear that your father seems to be going to any length to stop anyone from leaving this place, my dear.”

“Well, your highness, what’s the plan,” Angel asked. “Go back to our sinning ways and save our hide from whatever the fuck Lucy had in plan for us?”

“No,” Charlie interrupted. “No, you and Al have started to make progress and that is all because of you. You two have done what others have laughed at. You shouldn’t have to stop now because someone wants to bring you down for their own reason. But something does need to be done.”

Charlie sighed and turned to her mother and looked up at her.

“Where’s dad now?”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Yes, I know it has been some time and I do apologize! I had found little time between class, work, and an already assigned ten page paper to do much writing here. Along with feeling low, it has been some time, but my morale is now up and I am back! I kept you all waiting long enough, so here is the next chapter of the Hazbin story. As always, kudos and comments are appreciated and I do look forward to getting back into the swing of things! Enjoy!

“The Lord is not slow to fulfill his promise as some count slowness, but is patient toward you, not wishing that any should perish, but that all should reach repentance.”  
\- 2 Peter 3:9  
Charlotte Magne was born an anomaly. Never in either realms of Heaven or Hell had there been the birth of a soul between an Angel and a Human. From the views of Heaven, in the eyes of the Archangels that remained by God’s side, this was perceived as a challenge to the Heavenly Father. None of the Archangel’s spoke favorably of Lucifer, Lilith, or Charlotte, with some thinking of the newborn as a victim to be born to such rebellious souls. Regardless, Father never once tried to oppose the actions of his children. For the parents of Charlotte, her birth merely signified the start of what either felt was never there: the start of a family. Both forsaken by the Man who created them, Lucifer and Lilith sought to raise Charlotte better than how they both were treated. Through a bit of tough love, Lucifer and Lilith both raised Charlotte to the best of their extent and never once resorted to treating her cruelly and unfairly. Then, as Charlotte began to discover herself and it became clear that the heir to the throne would be nothing like the currently sitting King and Queen, Lucifer began to feel some distance to his own daughter. Comparing it to the last attempt at escaping, Lucifer could not help but feel a sense of betrayal from his own daughter with her goals of saving souls from their deserved punishment.

Though Lucifer did not fully support the hotel idea that Charlotte was planning, the King of Hell still made the agreement to not interfere with the matters of the hotel. However, the trickster that he was, Lucifer never specified what it was that would be avoided: the building or the meaning. So, Lucifer allowed Charlie to do as she pleased, still feeling betrayed but somewhat calm about the matter. The souls of this place were all broken upon arrival and those that did cling to some hope were tormented and betrayed every waking hour by their own emotions. However, the time came that Lucifer had to get involved with his daughter’s little project and find a way to do away with it. Still remaining inside the terms of their agreement, Lucifer plotted the downfall of his daughter’s hotel with the other Overlords in present. Finding out this plan from her own mother, Charlotte could not help but feel her own sense of betrayal from the man who raised her, cared for her, and, what she believed, once loved her. Now, it was clear what her father was after and the feeling of betrayal sparked another emotion that burned inside her: anger. The Princess of Hell became enraged at her father’s actions and what he was planning on doing.

Seeking answers to the question that bothered her fiery soul, Charlotte ventured on to confront her father about the reasoning behind his plotting. With the hotel now being a safe haven, free from outside interference, Charlotte told the other residents of the hotel to remain in doors until she returned. Vaggie was understandably worried about her beloved, never trusting the King of Hell in any words that were said, but Charlie would not be budged in her determination. For one damned soul in particular, the news was both parts equally concerning and interesting.

Never before had there been allied forces to oppose Alastor in his entire existence. Granted, while he roamed the living world for the time he did, law enforcements and citizens alike rallied to find the culprit behind the cannibal’s killings. However, none of them were close in discovering the truth and it only served as a game of cat and mouse for the years he spent killing. There was only the thrill of the chase as Alastor cleverly and masterfully evaded capture each time any one came too close to discovering the truth. For Alastor, he knew who was the cat and who was the mouse. But as Alastor stood in the lobby of the hotel, hearing the news that he was now the target once more, it became apparent that things were different. These were foes that rivaled his own capability and, whereas his powers were impressive enough, would more than likely fail in fighting off any number of assailants that targeted him. With the knowledge of his last battle still fresh in his mind, the Radio Demon knew it would be best to remain inside the safe haven until further notice.

After her mother called for a vehicle to pick both her and the princess up, Charlie gave everyone a farewell hug with the promise to fix everything and to come back safely. The few hugs given were caring and showed the amount of love the Princess of Hell had for those receiving and, with a final kiss to her beloved, she departed from the hotel with her mother to confront her father. The anger was still brewing inside her, but nothing would be accomplished if all she did was raise her voice in anger. The time she spent with her mother being driven to her father was used to collect her thoughts, but she found it difficult to think rationally. With each point that needed to be raised, the anger behind the question emerged and she kept trying to find an alternative wording for the words that needed to be said. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to quell the rage and her thoughts remained in disarray as she arrived at the entrance of her family’s tower. There was no retreat; Charlie opened the car door before the driver could do so and marched onwards to confront her father.

At the top of the tower, Lucifer remained, his patience growing thin as the days passed without any success on the mission. Then again, he was one to get results quickly, so a day had barely passed when he became irritated over the fact that none of those given the task had completed the mission. Even after attaining the knowledge from one of his servants, Lucifer grew more frustrated as the days continued on and there was nothing done about the targets. If it weren’t for his daughter, Lucifer would have easily laid waste to that damned building. As the King of Hell overlooked his kingdom, the doors to his residence burst open and entered his daughter. Initially, his back was turned as the doors opened, so Lucifer readied himself for what poor soul was to be punished for being ever so rude to him. When the King of Hell saw that it was the Princess who had entered, his body relaxed a bit, but things began to connect when he also saw Lilith following behind her daughter. Lucifer let out a sigh before turning to his wife.

“Though I know this is no betrayal, going behind my back to disclose my plans does sting within, my dear,” Lucifer confessed.

“As did hearing my own husband and father of our child plot against her,” Lilith snapped back.

Lucifer turned his head to avoid the sight of his beloved, knowing the truth within her words rang loud within him. Charlie, with anger and hurt in her eyes, approached her father, stomping her way over.

“Dad,” Charlotte began. “I know that I may disappoint you from time to time. I know that I may not live up to your expectations. I’m sorry for all of that. But none of that, none of what you feel towards me, gives you the right to interfere with my dreams!”

“Charlotte,” Lucifer sighed, gently grabbing on Charlotte’s shoulders. “I do support the dreams you have, regardless of how foolish or ridiculous they may be. However, understand that you are beginning on a path that disturbs the natural order.”

“Natural order,” Charlie scoffed.

“The Man up above gives humans life and gives them two options: they can either stay on the path of righteousness and live a good life that was intended by Him; or they can stray on the path of wickedness and corruption. Those who choose the aforementioned are rewarded with a bountiful eternity that allows them to live in peace and serenity. Those who choose the latter are rewarded with enduring the punishment of the life they lived thrown back at them tenfold. These souls have had their chances and are a lost cause, no matter how you may see it.”

“Like that soul from before? The one Uncle Uriel and Raphael tried to save?”

Lucifer released his daughter from his hold and looked down at her.

“You know that people can be redeemed,” Charlie continued. “Second chances are always possible for everyone, but you don’t want the people to know! You call this place a prison, but the thing about prison, dad, is that everyone gets out eventually!”

“Watch your tone, Charlie,” Lucifer growled lowly.

“Everyone has the option to leave this place if they try, but you would rather keep them here! Instead of being the warden of a prison, you made yourself the king!”

“Final warning Charlie. Watch your tone.”

“And now, your own daughter wants to give these people a chance, but instead of supporting me, you go behind my back and betray my trust! You cast me aside because I’m not like you and I think differently than you! I guess the saying is true! Like Father, like son!”

Lucifer swiftly rose his hand up and struck across Charlie’s face, the King of Hell breathing heavily over the outlandish statement. Charlie stumbled backwards a bit and raised her hand up to softly hold the marking that stained her face. At the sight of her child being hurt, Lilith charged in to defend her daughter, spawning her own wings of night and pushing Lucifer back, slamming her conflicted lover through the glass window. Whereas most of the damned would plummet to the bottom, the King of Hell merely spawned his wings and hovered over the ground below and looked… at nothing. The anger he felt built up inside, but there was no telling what the anger was directed at… or who it was directed to. Charlie softly cried as she had been struck for the first time by the man who raised her. The man who loved her and held her close. Memories became a blur and Charlie could not tell if this person before her ever really cared for from the beginning. With a stream of tears being left in her wake, Charlie ran out of the room and away from Lucifer. Lilith remained behind and glowered at her husband.

Lucifer had never once threatened the well-being of his family. While the King of Hell fought archangels, to him, these holy souls were no longer family to him. From the start of their marriage, only love and care was shared between Lilith and her beloved. The feeling was then shared with the Princess of Hell and all Lucifer would do for his daughter was care for her. Though the two had disagreements, never before did Lucifer strike at her. However, seeing now how her husband responded, how quickly he was to lay a hand against his own daughter, Lilith became confused with her own emotions. Lucifer remained where he was, but Lilith withdrew her wings and left for her daughter, her own tears following her as she left. Lucifer re-entered his room and softly landed back on what little glass littered the floor. The King of Hell stepped lightly over to the center of the room. A force shot out from his being and the furniture, the lights, and all that were moveable were tossed around the room.

At the main floor of the tower, Charlie and Lilith had returned to the vehicle parked outside and both were driven back to the hotel. The princess cried in the arms of her mother who gently rubbed Charlie’s back. This was not the soul Lilith knew so many years ago. This was not the father Charlie ran to for help when she was young. However, despite what had just transpired, despite the betrayal…

“D-Dad doesn’t mean any of it,” Charlie softly spoke. “He’s having his own troubles, mom… I don’t want to give up on him like he’s given up on me.”

“Charlie,” Lilith spoke softly as she rubbed the top of her daughter’s head.

Lilith was not as much an optimist as Charlie was, but no matter what, she still supported her daughter in the choices she made. Still, a bit of her made it wonder if Lucifer could be even given another chance. Seeing her child struck filled her with mixed emotions and she could only think of her husband as just a blank image in her mind. The queen held her child closely, protecting her from any danger that may come. For now, the two journeyed back to the hotel to deliver the news of what happened.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiii. Yeah, I'm sorry, I got no excuse as to why it took this long other than a million things going on at once. But! I have the latest chapter here for you all now and I do hope you enjoy it! As always, kudos, comments, and shares are appreciated! I hope you all are doing well and enjoy the latest chapter!

“In all their affliction he was afflicted, and the angel of his presence saved them: in his love and in his pity he redeemed them; and he bare them, and carried them all the days of old.”  
• Isaiah 63:9

The church stood for many things among the living, but for many, it was a safe haven. A sanctuary where shelter was had and protection was given under the watchful eyes of the church. Those who escaped to these stoned buildings remained there under the protection of the church. However, those who sought freedom found imprisonment. The church was all that could be explored. A simple building that would become a prison for those confined to the stonewalls. This was now the role of the hotel. It no longer served as a simple path of redemption, but also was all that protected the inhabitants. The threat was greater than expected. The King of Hell and those who were his knights at the waiting, all threats to the residents of the Happy Hotel. None of the inhabitants left the lobby, finding some discomfort with being alone in a room. The Radio Demon stood beside Angel Dust. Unknowingly, the Radio Demon held on to the left lower arm of the Spider Demon while Angel held himself close. Angel could put up a fight and was good at it, too, but even he knew the hopelessness of fighting against the King of Hell, let alone the Overlords by his side. Husk sat on the couch, shaking his leg anxiously as he awaited the news from Charlotte while Niffty distracted her mind with some cleaning. However, there was nothing to clean anymore in her stressed induced state and she just kept scrubbing at the front desk counter in hopes that this situation would quicken. Time slowed around them and all the group could think is if life would return to how it was before. The front door opened up and they each readied themselves for what was to happen, but relaxed once the Princess of Hell entered through the stained door.

Charlotte delivered the news to the others once she and her mother returned. There was no reaction given aside from the anger Vaggie felt from the news that Lucifer struck his daughter. Other than that, there was no contesting, no desperate pleas; nothing was said from anyone except for Alastor. The Radio Demon stepped up to Charlie and let go of Angel’s hand, the Spider Demon noticing immediately once he felt a sudden cold in his palm. Alastor blinked once and his teeth hid behind his lips as he smiled softly at the Princess of Hell.

“Ms. Charlie,” Alastor said. “This entire hotel started from a foolish dream, one that was mocked by many in this damned inferno, including myself. And ever since, you endured the mockery of others while remaining true to your cause. Never once did you falter with this hotel, no matter how hopeless we all have been until recently. Now, it would seem we are at a crossroad of an inevitable torment or eternal salvation.”

The Radio Demon gave a slight scoff at the word. Salvation. Nothing in life ever made him believe that there was a chance in being saved. Now it presented itself to him within the burning inferno of the afterlife.

“Ms. Charlie, you have done more for all of us than what could be asked from anyone in either life. However, I do believe there is no mere alternative from here on.”

“Wh-What are you suggesting, Alastor,” Charlie questioned.

“This entire situation arose because of me. Albeit, Angel does have a hand in the matter, but that is beside the point. The point being is that unless your father gets what he wants, we are prisoners within this building. We have no chance of redemption within these walls nor do we get to live the afterlife as desired. So… we shall give your father what he wants! I will go out there and endure whatever punishment seen fit for a damned soul such as myself,” Alastor declared.

The entire group looked shocked at the avouchment made by the Radio Demon. Still rare to see the Overlord act in such a manner, the others did not know what to make of the statement made by Alastor. However, the Radio Demon knew why he made the statement: he was worried. Worried for the safety and wellbeing of those around him. Worried of the unjust imprisonment for these poor souls who had done nothing in the life after. With Alastor, the Radio Demon knew his punishment was justified and expected. Alive and dead, the Radio Demon was continuously heinous with the acts committed against others. In lieu of rape, the Radio Demon committed nearly every horrendous act against his fellow man to satisfy his own need. Punishment was expected and deserved for a damned soul like Alastor. This was the truth that the Radio Demon knew to be, so there should be no avoiding it any further. Before the Radio Demon could take a step outside, his friends interfered with his selfless, yet perceived selfish, act.

“What, are you out of your damn mind,” Husk shouted as his hand shot out to hold back Alastor. “They ain’t gonna throw you a damn party just because you’ve given up, you know!”

“Unfortunately, my dear Husker, there seems to be no other welcome for us,” Alastor sighed as he slowly pulled himself away from Husk. “While I understand that this might be difficult for you all, there are no other options present at the moment. What good is redeeming ourselves if we cannot be ourselves? Imprisoned within a place that is built on hope, it will only serve as a mockery to the very meaning of this hotel.”

“The Radio Demon is right, my dear,” Lilith agreed as she approached her daughter.

“Mom,” Charlie shouted as her mother approached the princess, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

“The Radio Demon is the target of your father’s rage. Forcing him into submission will quell it until we can find another way to safely redeem souls without any further interference.”

“But it’s a death sentence!”

“We are already dead, Charlie,” Alastor scoffed out a laugh. “What more could be done? Besides, for myself at the very least, I know I don’t deserve a chance at redemption. The souls that were cast here whose only sins were living life are those that should be saved before myself. As horrible an idea this may be, Charlie, I do not see any other alternative to escaping the mess we have found ourselves in.”

“And you fucking think we’re just going to let you out the door,” Angel shouted as the eight foot tall demon blocked the Radio Demon’s path, towering over the much shorter Overlord. “Fucking, all that smug attitude, that ‘smarter than thou’ bullshit, and you mean to tell us that you have no idea how to get out of this other than throwing yourself to the fuckers out there?”

“Angel,” Alastor said before being quickly silenced by the Spider Demon.

“Oh, shut it, you pompous prick! All that talk about hope you said before… Was all of that more lies? Is that all you ever do, bitch? Just lie to make yourself better? No! Your ass is going to stay here and you’re going to find a way just like you always do!”

The towering demon glared sadly down upon the Radio Demon. With each word spoken, the pain was evident and it was clear to anyone that the time spent together made some more genuine feelings grow within Angel Dust. Whether the feelings were possibly reciprocated were unknown as Alastor remained unwavering in his choice of sacrifice. The fallen Overlord looked down at the floor and contemplated if there were any other actions to be done or was this a selfish move by the Radio Demon.

It was an odd feeling, being selfless. There was no reward to be given. No warmth within that blossomed. For Alastor, it felt like a tickle going up his body. And as he thought of a plan to have all involved escape unscathed, that feeling did change and all he could feel was dread. The Radio Demon and the staff could go out and fight against the Overlords and King, but would surely be defeated due to the sizable power difference, even if Charlie and Lilith were on the hotel’s side. The group could remain prisoners within this building, fully failing at the goal of the Happy Hotel. As the options began to diminish, it was becoming clear that there was no alternative to escaping this place. At the moment, two people had already begun to accept this: Alastor and Lilith. The two were not one to deny the reality of a situation, thus the two had an unspoken agreement when the Radio Demon turned to face the Queen of Hell. From the look in his eyes, Lilith understood what had to be done and approached her daughter from behind.

“They say a person dies twice: once when their body leaves the world above and once their names are muttered for the last time,” Alastor spoke. “In a place like this, it’s clear that that’s a lie and a soul could die many times over. But… in the time I had spent in this building, I have never felt more alive than when I was breathing in the world above!”

“Don’t you start with this self-sacrifice bullshit, Al,” Angel choked out. “I-I can’t afford to lose someone I care about! P-Please…”

The Radio Demon looked towards the Spider Demon’s hands as the lower limbs held each other while the upper ones still held onto Alastor’s shoulders. There had been no action to remove the soft touch of Angel Dust from his body until now. The Overlord slowly reached up and grasped gently at the gloved hands of Angel.

“You have been through so much in your entire existence, mon ange. I know that I haven’t been the greatest of saints to you, but… I truly meant the words I said on the roof those nights ago. I… I am sorry for adding on to your burden, dear. Truly, I am.”

“P-Please…,” Angel whimpered out.

“Detain,” the Radio Demon shouted out.

From the ground, Alastor’s tentacles were around Husk, Nifty, and Angel Dust, pulling them both to the ground. Bound to the ground, the three began to writhe where they laid, trying desperately to free themselves from their bonds. Before Charlie and Vaggie could react, Lilith swiftly turned to face them both, spawning her wings to block the path and view of Charlie losing a friend.

“Mom,” Charlie shouted, her demon form emerging as her mother stood in the way of Alastor.

Lilith gave no response. There was no ill-intent behind her actions. As Charlie looked into her mother’s eyes, the princess saw the pain from Lilith as she had to hurt her daughter in such a manner. Though the plan was the only option, Charlie was not keen on accepting it as fact. Yet, despite her denial, the reality came to be as Alastor now stood before the stained-glass door. Charlie managed to sneak underneath her mother’s wing, but was held on by her mother. All the princess could do now was stare at her friend as he accepted his fate. The Radio Demon hesitated for a moment before turning back to his friends. His patented smile had appeared across his face, but the look in his eyes was of sadness.

“Smile, my dears,” he spoke. “You know, you’re never fully dressed without one!”

“Alastor,” Charlie cried out.

“Thank you… for everything,” he whispered for the last time before stepping out of the sanctuary.

Opposite of him stood the Overlord’s who took to their King’s call. All looked eager to claim the head of the Radio Demon, but only one could not bear to look her friend in the eyes. The betrayal should not have come as a surprise considering the place, but Alastor could not help but feel slightly hurt by one of the people he had respected. Nevertheless, the Radio Demon could not help but find some admiration in her action. Besides, better to die at the hands of your bestest friend than your worst enemy.

“I should feel honored that my presence is that much a threat that you all feel the need to target me all by my lonesome,” Alastor chuckled. “My dear Val, are you still sore after our last bout?”

“I should be asking you the same thing,” the Lustful Demon snarled as he glared at Alastor. “But we are only here to make sure that your ass is reminded of your place here. So, while I can’t have my own fun with you for that, I’ll be sure to take back what is mine and remind him of who got him into this mess in the first place!”

The threat towards Angel did not go unnoticed. It was fine if he was the one threatened, but threatening those close to him always irked him so and he would not stand while he had some life in him. Though this may be his final battle, the Radio Demon would be damned if he were to go down without a fight. With the tap of his microphone, with the last use of his powers he possessed, Alastor spawned his minions and tentacles to prepare for his upcoming battle. While most of the other Overlord’s prepared themselves as well, it was only Rosie that had shown a sign of hesitance in the action. Regardless, this was not paid any attention by those about to fight. Silence fell. Alastor looked at all of his foes, thinking to himself how many would fall with him? The Radio Demon slowly closed his eyes in thought. No. No, he was growing tired of the fighting already. What good would that do now? Nothing but anger the damned souls who were out on a mission already. With much hesitance, but not going against reason, Alastor withdrew his minions and left himself open to any attack. With this action, those imprisoned inside were now free to move. All had assumed the worst already and booked it towards the door, Lilith and Vaggie both staying close to protect the one person they cared for the most.

The move surprised the other Overlord’s, but only one saw the action as a chance of opportunity. While in thought, Velvet sought first to attack the Radio Demon. Being the subject of Lucifer's powers, Velvet feared what would be done if she were not the one to take down the Radio Demon. With the spin of her knife, Velvet gleefully, yet fearfully, laughed as she charged at the Radio Demon. Some praise would be given, some powers might be enhanced, but all that mattered to her was that she would never go back to feeling hopeless and powerless to anyone that went against her! To start off the upcoming fight, horns began to blast loudly around them. The sounds were audible to all, but none of the others paid any mind to it aside from Alastor, who had grown accustomed to the noise.

As Velvet grew closer to the Radio Demon, through the pentagram in the sky, a beam of light broke through and shined down before the Radio Demon. Velvet had been the unfortunate soul close enough to the beam and lost the hand that held the knife in the process. Writhing back in pain, Velvet screamed as she held on to her missing appendage. Smoke came from the seared limb. The power from the beam scattered the dust and blew through the hair of Alastor as he stepped back from the force.

From the impact, the beam let out a thunderous boom that rivaled the sound of many explosions all detonating at once. Those inside the hotel had just managed to run outside the door and bore witness to what was occurring. All raised an arm to shield themselves from the blinding light, failing to notice the two bodies descending from above. Landing gracefully and shielding the hotel members, the angel’s Uriel and Raphael stood within the inferno. Both radiated a holy light that had blinded the wicked that gazed upon them. Even Lilith was not immune to the blinding purity that came from the archangels. Uriel dawned armor lined with holy sigils and wielding his blade of fire. Upon Raphael was a robe that rivaled the brightness of the sun, carrying his staff to fend off any threat to may come to be. The battle had now changed as these new guardians stood between the wicked and the redeemed and it was unclear who would emerge victorious.


	23. Chapter 23

“Woe to those who call evil good and good evil, who put darkness for light and light for darkness, who put bitter for sweet and sweet for bitter!”  
Isaiah 5:20

In the beginning, God created the angels to serve Him in the coming time to guide all of His children back home. Among these angels were the elite group commonly known as the Archangel’s. Seven total served by the side of God from the beginning. Michael, the right hand of the Lord who served as the strength of the Lord’s might. Gabriel, the wisdom giver, bestowing knowledge of the Father and all his workings among the humans. Raphael, the healer who cured those that were broken and weakened. Uriel, the light in the darkness who guided the lost souls into the warming embrace of the Father. Saraqel, the protector of the flock who shielded those from harm. Raguel, the kind hearted angel providing a path at redemption for all who sought it. Lucifer, the future Fallen Angel. An archangel that went against the will of the Father and was cast into the inferno as punishment for his rebellion. Struck down by his own family, Lucifer became King of the Inferno, punishing the souls that were cast aside by Father. Lucifer resented his Father for what He had done and his anger and hatred grew, exploding at the first sign of interference from those who threw him into his kingdom. As the King overlooked his dominion from his tower, standing with his back turned to the furniture thrown around and floor cut up, Lucifer glowered at it all. The words his daughter muttered out stuck with him and all he could do was shatter what little bits of window remained. For so long he had despised what was done to him by his own Father. He tried to become what his Father wasn’t, but seemed to have been unsuccessful from the words that were shouted at him. Perhaps forgiveness from his daughter should be sought after, but at that moment, the horns blasted. Louder than they had before. The choirs sang and from the sky, from his former home, a light broke through the barrier and shined down in the distance. It was happening again. Another soul was about to leave his dominion. His Father continued to mock him after all these years by interfering in territory that was not His. The King of Hell stepped through the broken window and fell to the ground, spawning his wings before impact and flying off to confront his former brothers.

Before the Overlord’s stood their counterparts. The Archangel’s rivaled the Overlord’s in power. However, what differences were had between the two were experience. Overlord’s came and went at the choice of Lucifer, being replaced by an even more heinous soul than the one before. As for the Archangel’s, all had been keepers of their position since the beginning and had experience, control, and stability with their abilities and combat. In powers, the two groups were evenly matched, but outside of that, the Archangel’s had the upper hand. Cladded in armor and a holy light beside them, Uriel and Raphael both stared intensely at the Overlord’s before them. A feeling of pity and disgust filled the Archangel’s, believing themselves to be better than the wicked souls, but both were the most empathetic when it came to helping lost souls ascend to the Silver City. With his brother watching his back, Raphael had turned his attention to the Radio Demon and approached him. The Archangel towered greatly over Alastor. At the presence of such power, Alastor felt a sense of humility overcome him as he laid there on the ground. Angel was the only damned soul courageous enough to kneel beside one of the other souls he cared for in this wretched place.

“From above, we watch all. The souls that cry, the souls that rejoice, the souls that harm, the souls that perish-- we watch and care to all who have sought the path of righteousness,” Raphael spoke, kneeling down and reaching out to Alastor. “However, what makes Father smile greatly is seeing the selflessness that dwell within His children.”

With the pad of his thumb, the Archangel touched the red marking upon Alastor’s forehead. The wound began to burn and radiated a light that mirrored the beam before them. Alastor groaned in pain and he held onto the mark. Angel reached out for Alastor, but was held back by the tip of Raphael’s staff. A slight burning sensation came from the touch, but it was nothing Angel hadn’t handled before. However, this served as a glimpse at the power the Archangel possessed. Had he found reason, Raphael would have easily burnt the damned soul from existence. Yet, none was had at the moment and Raphael had high patience, which couldn’t be said for some of his other siblings. Alastor laid on the ground in agony before the light from the marking took hold of his entire form and all that remained was just a blinding figure laying on the ground. Not long after, however, the light dimmered down and the former form of a man laid there. No antlers decorated his head nor was his microphone resting in his hand. The tone of his skin grew lively, returning to the same pigment from when he was alive. It was not long after that Alastor had opened his eyes and once his eyes were open, it became clear that those dark eyeballs and red irises had now become human. Those close to him stared in amazement at what had become of the once feared Radio Demon. A human soul. Not one tarnished or punished, but one purified. All stared and were at a loss of words for what just happened. However, the revelry would have to be postponed as the angry king arrived to face his brothers, standing in the space between his prey and his pawns.

Lucifer was dawned in armor as dark as a starless night sky. His wings pitch black, each as long as he was tall. His cane now changed to the sword that he brought with him into this inferno. His subjects all stepped back and cowered at the might that stood before them. The King of Hell and Archangels of Heaven. Even the most prideful among them realized the hopelessness of even interfering between such powers. No words were spoken. Only stares given between the brothers. Uriel had steadied himself for the inevitable attack while Raphael stood passively besides Uriel. With the opportunity given, Angel Dust rushed back to Alastor, kneeling down at the fallen Overlord and grabbing hold of him.

“Smiles,” Angel called out. “A-Are you okay, Al? I-I fucking see your eyes moving, so I know you’re not gone, damn it!”

Alastor groaned every so slightly and he raised a hand to grasp his head, feeling his horns had receded. His microphone now but a distant memory and his skin lively, the now former Radio Demon was nothing more than a Forgiven soul among the damned. Powers stripped from him and status now removed, Alastor was no better or worse than the souls that depart the world above.

“A-Angel,” Alastor softly spoke.

“H-Holy shit, Al… Y-You’re… well, you’re different! You look human again!”

Several centuries had passed, but the day remained in the mind of Lucifer. It was almost as if it were just yesterday for him that he had faced off against his brothers. However, there was no time to dwell on the past as history repeated itself before the King of Hell and he stood once more to challenge his brothers and, subsequently, his Father.

“Uriel,” Lucifer growled. “Raphael.”

“Lucifer,” Uriel spoke. “Many centuries have passed, have they not? It would seem within that time your new home has fallen further into ruins than previously expected.”

“Still a condescending prick, I see. Is Michael still a pretentious jackass by Father’s side?”

“If, in such a manner, you are asking that Michael still upholds Father’s judgement, then Michael continues to be the beacon of hope for all souls, Lucifer,” Uriel retorted, but Raphael stepped forward to speak.

“Brother,” Raphael began. “There need not be a battle like before. No soul must perish or be harmed again. Father wills it--”

“Father sent one of his own into this place as punishment and has never once attempted to make amends,” Lucifer snapped back. “You speak of His will, but never question. For questioning is disobeying and you know, Raphael, that disobeying Father will bring forth swift punishment to those that go against Him.”

“Lucifer, please,” Raphael pleaded. “I know not of what you think. Whether you disregard us as family or see us as enemies, I know not. But I do not want to fight someone that I still consider my brother. Regardless of your thoughts towards Father, I still see you as my brother. Please, Lucifer, we can avoid the meaningless violence. When we came the last time to retrieve a lost soul, I could tell, brother, that you were angered. Angered by Father involving Himself and His will in territory you claim for yourself. But perhaps that broken bond can be mended, brother, and perhaps there could be a chance that we may live together in a balanced world and harmoniously live like the old days, Lucifer.”

“Still the same optimist as you were when I was cast down, Raphael,” Lucifer scoffed.

Of all his brothers, Lucifer found it easy to be around Raphael the most tolerable to be around. The Archangel was constantly blabbering about hope and caring for all that Father had created and, while Lucifer had begun questioning the motives of Father, the Rebellious Angel still enjoyed the company of Raphael. Even now, what bond that was shared before remained and Lucifer took to consideration the words spoken to him, but… being cast down for being himself. Speaking against Father and being rewarded with an eternity in the inferno. The rage felt inside boiled over and he raised his sword up at his brothers.

“Tear their wings from their bodies,” Lucifer commanded his Overlord’s to do. “Those who cower before the angels will be given a reason to fear should they leave my kingdom unscathed!”

A feeling of sadness overcame Raphael and all he could do was look to the side as the Overlord’s charged at the Archangel’s. Uriel raised his flaming sword up and went to do battle with his foes. Each Overlord showed a hint of the power each possessed with the exception of Velvet who remained groaning from the stinging burn endured to her hand. While Uriel fought against those wicked souls, Raphael remained behind to protect the soul the two had come for.

The numbers were four on one: the Archangel Uriel versus four Overlord’s. The odds seemed favored towards a side, but the Overlord’s were capable of fighting in their own manner. The powers each possessed were used against Uriel, but divine protection allowed the Archangel to deflect any abilities used against him. Regardless, with pride came the fall and Uriel would not allow himself to underestimate his foes, even if the Archangel had an advantage. Yet, with the sword crafted in Heaven, Uriel refused to strike down these damned souls and merely blocked each attack that came to him. At the sight of this, Valentino could not help but mock the Archangel for being passive.

“And what have we here,” Valentino mocked. “What, unable to fight against the powers of the inferno?”

“It is more that I will not lower myself to a level reserved for scum such as yourselves,” Uriel snidely remarked.

Valentino shouted and released an onslaught of bullets towards the Archangel, but the speed Uriel possessed made it simple to deflect each bullet.

“Listen, choir boy, I’m not here because of you or some order from a bratty king,” Valentino growled. “What I want is what is mine and you just happen to be standing in my way!”

“I am well aware of what it is you want, Valentino,” Uriel spat. “Your actions are abhorrent and vile, yet Father believes even a damned soul like you could be redeemed and offered salvation should you seek it.”

“And live eternity in a place void of any fun? A place where I can’t fuck, drink, or do any of the things I love? Hard pass, Christmas ornament,” Valentino scoffed before continuing his barrage of bullets.

Using the separation to her advantage, Rosie drew her plants to her side and attacked the Archangel Raphael, but her attacks were interfered by the Queen of Hell who stood in the path of Rosie’s attack. Rosie stepped back in shock at the newcomer who defended her target. Lucifer looked in shock as well as he saw his wife side with his former brothers.

“Your treachery knows no bounds, Lilith,” Lucifer shakily growled out. “Now you side with those who cast you away from Eden?”

“I may have hatred towards them, Lucifer, and I do love you. But I will not stand by as injustice is brought, even when it is committed by the one that I love dearest,” Lilith declared, a tear shedding from her eye.

Betrayal. A level of betrayal Lucifer had not felt ever in so long. Now it came from the one soul in existence the King of Hell loved immensely. The horns sprouted from his head and his form grew slightly to reflect the height of his brothers. A new pain grew within his heart and he sought to share it, but through his angered thoughts, a gentle hand rested against Lucifer’s hand. His daughter ignored the fighting going on and only wanted to speak to her father.

“D-Daddy,” Charlie softly spoke. “W-We can’t change what has been done. I know that… you are hurting. Hurting from being thrown aside by the family you love. Hurting for being yourself. I know, dad, that you are angry and in pain, but daddy, please… please, we can try to make things better. Things may never be the same, but that does not mean things have to worsen.”

The Princess of Hell wrapped her arms around the demonic form that her father possessed and refused to let go. Anger stirred within the King of Hell. Anger from a lifetime of betrayal and misery. Never had a feeling overcome him more than that of rage. No. No, that was far from the truth and he knew this. He remembered moments in his life where rage was not had for anyone and it was holding onto him desperately. The birth of his daughter. Lucifer felt such joy and happiness. His first time holding her resulted in the King never setting her down for a moment the entire week to come. Lilith had begun to grow concerned and would try to sneak their child away from her father, but Lucifer was so happy with the baby in his arms. Then the day he had married his beloved. Love was truly felt towards the first human. The similarities between the two were noticeable, but even the differences had made her even more beautiful. Truly, Lucifer felt blessed to have such a wonderful wife by his side. For most of his existence, Lucifer had let his Father’s actions plague his mind and fill his soul with nothing but anger and hatred. The few moments he found happiness, Lucifer risked forgetting them had he dwelled on the negatives any further. The love felt towards him grew when his wife approached to embrace his beloved.

“For so long, you must have hurt, dear. Please, let us help you put that pain to rest. Let us stop all of this, my love,” Lilith pleaded.

Lucifer shook slightly as his judgement clouded. Would he strike at his family? His real family? The King of Hell looked down at his blade in hand and knew what the answer was. The clattering of his sword on the ground rang through the battlefield and all the Overlord’s ceased their actions. Uriel stopped the fighting, not even seeming tired from battling four Overlord’s at once.

“Take the soul,” Lucifer declared. “Leave my kingdom. You are not allowed to interfere in any other manner aside from… the redemption process. This means, Uriel and Raphael, I do not want to see you or hear from you other than the trumpets sounding to claim another soul, understood?”

Lucifer stepped back from his family and reverted to his casual self. The Overlord’s stared in shock at the apparent defeat of their king and one chose to speak out against the decision of Lucifer. 

“B-But sire,” Frederick spoke up.

“Leave them be. All of you, leave them to depart from my kingdom, is that understood?”

A silence was given.

“Understood,” the King of Hell shouted, his voice distorted in a threatening manner.

The point was now clear. Though it was viewed as a defeat, there was nothing the Overlord’s could do against the King. The fact remained that Lucifer was still more powerful than them all and nothing would change that. Uriel withdrew from combat and turned around to slowly walk back to the redeemed soul, now ignoring the previous combatants. But defeat was not what one Overlord had come for. Vengeance for humiliation needed to be had and Valentino is already damned, so he was determined to get what he came for. Sure, he came with the attention of having fun with his plaything, but now the goal was to remove the bastard that defeated him before. There were no powers possessed that made it possible for the Overlord to remove the fallen Radio Demon from all of existence, but eyeing the flaming sword of Uriel gave the opportunity to do so and Valentino took that chance.

The Lustful Demon always held himself high above any and all. Lust may be his greatest sin, but pride was a close second. The Overlord believed himself to be undefeatable, unstoppable, and insatiable as he ruled over those who came to him seeking a fixing. Power was what Valentino had and with it, he became even more arrogant in his abilities. Not wanting Alastor to escape, the Overlord shouted in frustration as he charged at Uriel. Nothing could stop the Lustful Demon. Power was what he had. Power greater than these lowlives that surrounded him! To him, this would be simple. It mattered not that it was an Archangel, Valentino believed himself to be above even them! The sound of insubordination was heard by the King of Hell and Lucifer threw his blade towards the Overlord, impaling the Lustful Demon and causing him to tumble to the ground. Lucifer stepped away from his beloved and approached the bleeding Overlord who laid on the ground. With one hand, Lucifer easily raised Valentino up by the collar and carried him over to the pillar of light.

“I had selected you to be my Overlord to enact punishment against the denizens of this kingdom,” Lucifer said. “But seeing you just makes me disgusted beyond belief.”

With the push of his hand, Lucifer cast Valentino into the pillar and the Overlord was erased from existence. Not a cry given. Not a scream ringing. The damned soul entered the holy light and became nothing. Velvet and Vox watched in terror from what happened.

“Withdraw to your territories or you all will share the same fate, understand? I will not repeat myself again!”

No time to mourn, Velvet and Vox retreated to their own territory as did the other Overlord’s. Rosie stayed behind for a moment and looked towards her friend, but said not a word to him. The damage was enough and she hung her head in shame as she retreated to her shop. With the battle done, Angel raised Alastor up and smiled happily at him. The Spider Demon gave a hug to the humanfied Alastor and laughed gently.

“Y-You look better as a brunette, you know,” Angel teased.

“Well, I’ll take that as a compliment, my dear Angel,” Alastor chuckled in response.

The two pulled back, but still embraced each other. Happily, the two smiled as their arms still felt the warmth of one another. The journey began with these two and now it could end with these two. Both had changed from what they once were and grown close to one another. The fact could no longer be denied: Alastor cared for Angel Dust and Angel Dust cared for Alastor. The change that was brought upon them filled their minds with hope and the two had the joyous idea that the two would ascend up to Heaven together. Alastor stepped back with Angel’s hands in his. Angel stepped forward with Alastor. The two got closer to the portal, ready for a new life in the Silver City, but before another step could be taken, Raphael slammed his staff between the two. Alastor and Angel Dust stared up at the Archangel in confusion before an answer was given to the question that rang in their heads.

“The soul of one is purified. The selflessness and care shown made his soul forgiven from all of his sins,” Raphael answered. “However, the other is still impure and must work more towards redemption should he ever be allowed to pass the Pearly Gates.”

The news hit them both hard and each gave a shared reaction to each other. For Angel, he would not be without just a friend, but a love. A soul that gave him a genuine chance. A soul that showed him what true care and compassion meant. For Alastor, he was losing a friend. Someone he saw as an equal and… someone he cared for deeply. Someone he cried with and laughed with. How long had it taken him to realize what these emotions truly were? Before Alastor could say a word to oppose the idea, Angel silenced Alastor by pressing his lips against the Radio-- against the Forgiven. Alastor stared at Angel as the Spider Demon pulled away.

“What, you don’t got your powers anymore. Of course I’m going to use this last opportunity to tease you more,” Angel shakily laughed, but his tears proved the laugh was not of joy.

“A-Angel…”

“L-Listen to me good, Smiles, because I hate repeating myself: w-when you get up there, I want you to be o-on your best behavior, okay? W-Wait for me, alright, a-and I’ll be up in a minute. I-I’ll be a damn boy scout here from now on i-if that means I get to be closer to you,” Angel stated. “Just… promise you won’t forget me, alright?”

“A-Angel… Angel, no, I-I can’t--”

Uriel and Raphael both grabbed Alastor’s arms and began to pull him towards the portal. Alastor struggled in their hold and tried desperately to free himself, but he was not able to. A pained expression was all he could do as he was being taken away from the people-- from the person he loved. Just before entering the portal, Angel placed two fingers in the corners of his mouth to raise a broken smile. Tears were falling down from his face and Angel uttered the one saying Alastor would grow to hate.

“S-Smile, my dear! Y-You know you’re never truly dressed without one,” Angel struggled to keep his composure.

“A-Angel,” was all Alastor could shout before being taken away into the light.

Arriving at his destination, Alastor found himself out of the inferno and before the entrance to Paradise. Yet with an eternity of happiness before him, Alastor had never felt such sorrow inside. Given a reward for doing good, yet he was punished here. All that the Forgiven could do at the moment was just collapse on the ground and shake, tears falling from his eyes. Never before had Alastor regretted a choice than deciding to become good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, gals, non-binary pals, I truly do hope you enjoyed the story as much as I had writing it! Rest assured, this is not over yet, I promise you. As I work on the next addition to it, please check out the other stories I have begun working on and, as always, stay safe, be kind, and read on. Once again, I thank you for your support and stay tuned for more to come!


End file.
